To Open Your Eyes
by EmpKaylenatye
Summary: An accident has put Mamoru into a coma and with memories of the past beginning to surface, along with budding feelings who knows what the future will hold.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this story sort of came to me, so I'm just going with it. I guess I was in a fluff slump and decided to write one for myself. Just for a point of reference this takes place in the first season with small hints of the second. It's a little out of the norm, but I'm trying to stick with the characters' personalities. I hope that you enjoy the fan-fiction.

Like every other fan-fiction author, I don't own Sailor Moon.

To Open Your Eyes

Chapter 1

The girls were gathered at the temple partially to discuss senshi business, but there wasn't much to discuss besides trying to find the location of the Negaverse. The girls had been studying for a test they were going to have the next morning when Makoto decided she was hungry and went to make something for everyone in the kitchen. Since Minako thought that she needed to lighten the mood from studying she choose to act out the battle between Malecite and Tuxedo Kamen making up whatever they were arguing over. Usagi giggled at Minako's rendition of the last battle that they fought over a week ago, while Rei watched from her bed and Ami listened to as she continued to study.

"Minko, I told you that they were fighting over the crystal." Giggled Usagi.

"Yeah, but this way doesn't sound as serious and deadly." Minako pretended to stab herself in the heart and faint onto a bean bag.

"I'm glad that those acting jobs have paid off for that wonderful performance." A white cat said from his perch on a computer desk. Artemis continued to scan for more information on the Negaverse on the computer. His counter part, an all black cat, sat looking at the information with him.

"I think that this is the longest they have been together working productively." Artemis said sarcastically.

Minako just made a quick face at her guardian before turning to Ami. Ami still held a textbook up to her face before Minako reached over to pull it out of her hands.

"Ami-chan, if you didn't catch the memo we are on a study break."

The blue haired girl flailed after her lost textbook before snatching it out of Minako's taunting hands. "For your information I happen to have more than one test tomorrow. Besides the trigonometry test, I also have a test in advanced chemistry for which I don't think that I have studied very hard for."

Usagi rolled her eyes while twirling a strand of her golden hair from one of the pig tails, "Ami-chan, you have been studying for that test since the last one. You deserve a break from studying once and while."

"And what better way to do it than have some of my homemade cookies!" Makoto entered carrying in a tray of warm cookies, their scent filling the air. Usagi was the first to dive into them.

Minko was still trying to cause some mischief and decided that Rei would be her next victim since her prey was just starting to eat her first cookie. "So, Rei do you have a crush on our masked hero?"

Rei looked like she was about to choke on her food when Makoto came to her rescue and pounded on her back a few times. "Don't be ridiculous, who knows what kind of man Tuxedo Kamen is without that mask. He could be as perverted as grandpa and one man like that is enough."

"Well, I don't know if swooning over a baka is any better." Usagi grabbed another cookie off of the plate

"Why would I want to be with that icy-."

Makoto shoved another cookie into Rei's mouth before one the infamous raspberry fights broke out.

"So, you have a crush on this Mamoru guy, because I think you might have some competition." Minako turned starry eyes towards Usagi.

"What! Me! Not for that baka, when he finally starts calling me by my real name than I might count him worthy of existing."

"Well, you know what they say about boys, they always tease the ones they like." Chimed in Makoto.

Luna and Artemis watched as any discussion went further and further away from studying. "I really wonder how we get anything done." Commented Luna.

"Just be grateful that they were studying for at least a little while." Artemis and Luna turned back to the computer screen as they tried to pinpoint the location of the Negaverse.

Usagi had tuned her out friends as they continued to pick into each other's love life. Staring out the window a certain hansom man with midnight hair and ocean blue eyes covered her eyes as she let her day dreams take over.

----- (o) -----

The final bell at Juuban High School sounded in the hallways letting anxious students leave for the weekend. Friday's bell couldn't come soon enough, especially for a certain blonde student. Usagi trudged herself out of school carrying what seemed like a lead weight in one hand, when instead all she held was a piece of paper. 'Why does this always happen to me.' Usagi gave the piece of paper one last hateful glare before wadding it up into a ball and throwing it into the nearest trash can as she walked past the school gates. Thinking of the only place to go to forget the horrible test her legs automatically headed for the Crown Arcade.

The streets of Tokyo were busy on the Friday afternoon, but Usagi didn't notice them as she was lost in her trail of thoughts. 'How could I have failed that math test! I thought that I had really studied hard this week. The Negaverse seemed to lay off this week giving me plenty of time to study and Amy even spent some of her own study time to help. I feel like I've failed her for not even getting a passing grade. Rei is going to murder me during the entire meeting today. Maybe if I cry enough Makoto will make some of her special cookies for me.' The thought of food brought a brief smile to her face, but the thought of seeing Rei at the senshi meeting squandered that idea.

Fall air whipped through the crowd of people, stinging Usagi's already misting eyes making it even harder not to cry in such a public place. Since she was concentrating on not crying until she reached the arcade, Usagi didn't notice her nickname being called over the crowd. It took several hollers before Usagi turned around at her tormentor. 'Oh, why does he have to be here now. Why can't he leave me alone?'

"What do you want Mamoru-baka?" Usagi's voice held far more menace than she had anticipated. She was standing at the street corner not half a block away from the arcade when Mamoru's voice had stopped her.

Mamoru shuffled through the passersby as he neared her, "Oh, I just couldn't help, but pass up such a glorious autumn day like today and not tease you a little bit Odango Atama."

His nick name for her sent Usagi's blood boiling, "It's Usagi you baka. Why don't you go torment someone else for today?"

"Torment, that's a big word for someone like you Odango Atama. Did you learn that in class or just thought you'd throw it in there?" Mamoru flashed a wide smile as he knew how to push her buttons.

Then he saw it, she was standing there with her head bowed and if he knew her well enough she was most likely biting her bottom lip because he had pushed too far. Her bangs shaded her eyes while the two streams of golden hair fell lightly on her shoulders. 'There you go you idiot, you made her cry. This must have been a test that she had really studied for.' Even though he tried to be allusive to Usagi he still kept a secret eye towards her whenever she was around. The whole week Usagi and Ami her friend from junior high were studying and made it a point not to bother her, very much.

Deciding that he better save himself somehow, Mamoru started to apologized, "Hey, I'm sor-"

"Don't force yourself to say it," Usagi looked up with tear sparkling eyes. Mamoru felt like kicking himself for saying anything. Before Usagi could continue her sentence a large crowd of people were crossing the street dragging her along with them. Trying to break free from the herd of people she found herself being pushed to the edge of the curb. As the light changed to 'NO WALKING' some people pushed there way through. One gentleman roughly shoved Usagi out of his way pushing her into traffic.

Usagi felt her body being pushed to the ground. Her feet went out from under her as she teetered over the edge of the sidewalk into the street. Not being able to grab onto anything she had to let the cement take her full impact. She could feel every bone in her body cry out in pain as she landed hard. Not really realizing her present situation, she didn't think about the car that was headed straight for her.

Mamoru saw everything as if it was happening in slow motion. 'Why isn't she getting up and moving?' He felt as if his body was unable to move fast enough even with the power of Tuxedo Kamen. Horrified at what might happen he plowed through the crowd as Usagi sat wide eyed in the streets. The grill of an oncoming car smiled menacing down on her and just when she thought her life was over it instead went into slow motion. She felt strong arms around her waist lift her from her spot and push her from her spot. It was the squealing of tires that brought time back in motion.

Still slightly stunned, Usagi lay against the curb trying to catch her breath. A woman bent down next to her helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little scratched and bruised."

"Well, at least you ended up better than that poor man over there."

Usagi whipped around where she stood finding that the quick motion was almost too much to handle. Her stomach wanted to retch at the swirling feeling in her head, but she kept it down. There were tire marks on the road leading to a car that was blocking two lanes of traffic. A little further away was a crowd of people standing around something. Moving over to the crowd she could hear the people calling for someone to get an ambulance. 'What is going on?' Usagi continued to push through the crowd causing parts of her to hurt as she pushed aside briefcases and purses. The sight that she saw brought a new meaning of fear for the heroine Sailor Moon. There laying on the ground was Mamoru sprawled and unmoving.

Usagi was instantly at his side. "Mamoru, Mamoru-baka wake up!"

"Lady, get out of our way." An ambulance had pulled up and the EMTs were trying to get Mamoru on a stretcher.

She watched dumb founded as they strapped him to a flat board and drove away with lights flashing. Someone had directed her to the sidewalk yet again. Usagi watched as the ambulance turned out of sight.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned to see Ami standing not too far away from her, that's when the tears she didn't know were building, came pouring down her face.

"Ami…" Usagi couldn't speak through her hiccups. Ami quickly went to give Usagi support putting an arm around her shoulders. Usagi couldn't stop crying, it wasn't her normal wail, but it hurt Ami to hear. Her cry was heart wrenching as Usagi let all of her emotions pour out.

Through the hiccups and sobs Usagi was able to tell her friend what had happened. Some where between that Ami had the two of them walking towards the Crown Arcade. The familiar whoosh of the doors didn't phase Usagi it wasn't until the chipper voice of Motoki made her look up.

"Hello Usa-your bleeding what happened!" Motoki stood there stunned for a moment.

On their walk over to the arcade, Usagi had ignored the stinging of her arm. Now all of the little cuts were bleeding and slowly dripping. After facing the Negaverse, small cuts like this didn't seem that important.

"Motoki do you have first aid kit?" Ami sat Usagi down on one of the stools while he went to the back to pull out the staff first aid kit.

"What did you do Usagi, trip over your own feet again?" Rei teased as she walked in with the other sailor senshi not really seeing all of the damage.

"Oh, Rei, could you for once not tease Usagi-chan every time you see her." Spoke up Makoto.

"Oh, Usgai, I'm so sorry, what happened?" Rei finally saw the multitude of scratches and faint bruises that were forming along Usagi's pale skin. She came around to look at her friend before Ami moved her aside to start cleaning her wounds.

"Hey, Usagi-san why are you so quiet?" Minako whispered.

When Rei finally looked at Usagi's crystal blue eyes glistened with more tears as she watched Ami bandage up her arm.

"I was pushed out into traffic. I guess I was a little stunned because I didn't get up for a while. Mamoru saved me from being hit by a car, but instead of me being hit, it was him." Usagi's voice was cracking by the end. More tears spilled down the tracks on her face. Everyone stood around Usagi as she relived the story.

"Usagi would you like to go to the hospital to check up on Mamoru?" asked Minako. She could see the need in Usagi's eyes, so without a response she ushered her friend out the door.

"I'll see you girls there once I'm off my shift, there is no one to cover for me tonight so I'm stuck until closing." Said Motoki.

"Makoto will you please call Usagi's parents to let them know what is going on.," in a more hushed voice to Ami she told her to contact Luna to let her know as well. Rei and Minako walked on either side of Usagi as they made their way to the bus stop that would take them to the hospital.

----- (o) -----

Minako sat next to her best friend. Seeing Usagi's tear streaked face and red eyes would make anyone want to comfort the shattered girl. Yet, it was understandable for the patron of love. Even though she had only been around a few weeks with the senshi and all of her friends she had seen the interaction between Usagi and Mamoru and found them endearing. Yes, she had heard Rei entertain the idea that her and Mamoru would end up together, but it didn't feel right.

There was something between the fighting couple that Minako could quite put her finger on, but it most certainly wasn't hate towards the other person. Now she sat and watched Usagi stare blankly at the white tiled floor of the hospital as they waited for any news of Mamoru's condition. When the nurse at the check in counter had told them that Mamoru had been taken into the intensive care unit Usagi had started crying yet again.

Rei looked over at Minako who had an arm wrapped around Usagi for comfort. "Usagi-chan, its past dinner do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?"

"I'm not hungry." Usagi whispered.

Rei nodded her head and went to burn off the frustration she felt. Rei felt horrible about saying what she had said earlier. Now she just wanted her best friend to be smiling again instead of the somber shell of a girl. She didn't understand how Usagi could be so effected by this and yet what hurt Rei more was seeing Usagi in pain instead of knowing that Mamoru was in the ICU.

Rei found a water fountain with cups next to it and filled one for Usagi just in case. She returned to her and handed the small cup over. Usagi took the cup without thinking and took a small sip. Ami and Makoto walked over after talking with a few of the nurses.

"He's out of the ICU."

Usagi was immediately on her feet. Rei had to quickly grab the cup of water before it ended in her lap. "Can we go see him?"

"Why don't be go find out Usagi?" Linking her arm with Usagi's, Minako walked the two of them to the counter with the rest of the group following.

"Would it be possible to see a patient?" Minako asked one of the receptionists.

"Who is it?"

"Chiba, Mamoru Chiba." blurted Usagi.

The receptionist looked at the charts sitting in front of her. "I'm sorry, but I can only allow one person at a time since the patient is in a coma."

The girls gasped, Mina felt a hand grab hers and squeeze hard. Looking down at the source of blood loss, she saw that Usagi's knuckles were white from holding her hand so tight.

"Usagi, are you ok?" Mina whispered.

Usagi had her head down letting her bangs cover her eyes as she nodded her head, "Would it be ok if I went into see him?" she timidly asked.

"Of course I'll take you down to him." The nurse stepped out from her counter and waited for Usagi to follow her. Glancing back at her friends, all of them urged her to go. Usagi followed the nurse through sliding doors into the ICU. Families were huddled around loved ones who were recovering while the nurse continued to lead her on. She walked up to a closed room and paused.

"You can go in and see him. The hit to his head has him in a comma so he won't be able to respond to anything, the doctors don't know when he will wake up."

"Has there been anyone here for him?"

"You're the first to see him. We weren't able to get a hold of anyone at home according to the number we found in his wallet."

The nurse opened the door reveling a sight that Usagi dreaded every moment fighting the Negaverse. Machines connected to his body through multicolored wires while several bandages covered his arms and part of his face. Moving slowly to the bed, Usagi fought back the wall of tears as she watched his chest rise and fall.

She gripped the metal sides of the hospital bed staring down on his still form.

"Mamoru?" Her voice cracked.

The only answer she got was the beating of Mamoru's heart on a monitor.

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Usagi laid her hand on top of his.

"Why did you have you go and save a klutz like me you baka? You shouldn't have saved my life. I'm supposed to be protecting people not letting you protect me."

She kicked herself at all of the times that Tuxedo Kamen had saved her from an untimely death. Well, it may not have killed her, but there would be no way that she would be able to make it to school the next day. Tears slowly started to fall down her face. 'I was just starting to think that you were sort of cute, and now how will I ever tell you if you don't wake up.'

A sound from her pocket caused her to dig out a treasured keepsake. The star locket that Tuxedo Kamen had given her was softly playing a haunting melody. It continued to play as Usagi stared at it until a knock on the door stole the secret moment.

The nurse from earlier poked her head in. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and since you aren't family I have to ask you to leave."

"That's ok. Will it be alright if I come back, even if he's not awake?"

The nurse nodded, "I've been told that people in a coma can still hear us and I'm sure he would like some company"

"Well, I'm going to be here everyday until he wakes up." Usagi said with determination.

----- (o) -----

Mamoru tried to see something in the inky blackness that surrounded him. He groped around on hands and knees, but it seemed to lead him no where. A sound from no where caught his attention. Listening for a while it sounded vaguely familiar to him like the sound of a music box. Thinking that it would be best to head towards anything, Mamoru continued to crawl around in his mind following the mysterious melody.

----- (o) -----

So what did you think? Hate it love it, just tell me. I promise the story will have some more action in later chapters and I can't promise them all to be this long, just send me some feed back.

-EmpKaylenatye


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all of my readers for such a late addition. This was supposed to be posted a long time ago. Hopefully I will have more time to get the third chapter out sooner than this one. Also, just to warn some hard-core fans, a few of the details of the story line are going to be out of place, just because I can do that. I promise that it won't be out of bad taste it just to help the situation.

As always, I own nothing of the Sailor Moon franchise, except the chibi figurines that my boyfriend bought me.

**Chapter 2:**

It hadn't taken Usagi very long to fall asleep that night, but her rest was stolen by horrible visions. She found her dream-self running down a long white marble hallway. Sounds of fighting echoed off the walls in every direction pounding into her ears. A soft white material flittered around her feet as Usagi ran in no particular direction. The marble hallway ended on to a foyer. A man standing with a billowing cape stood against the light coming from a blue-green planet. 

A name came unbidden from her lips, "Endymion!"

The man turned around, his face covered by light of the hovering planet holding out a hand for her to come to him. The light glittered off of his armor as the cape continued to flow around him. He opened his mouth as if to call out, but as he did something was thrust into his side and a spray of red covered the white marble. Usagi felt herself scream as he fell on his knees, hot tears poured down her face. 

Usagi had nearly reached the man when she was jolted from her sleep at the horrifying sight. Sitting up instantly, Usagi found her own cheeks were wet from tears and the pink comforter was twisted in knots around her legs. Staring up at the full moon, Usagi felt her heart calm down. Seeing Luna stir, she quickly wiped the tears from her face not wanting to worry her guardian.

A sleepy black cat looked up at her charge. "Usagi-chan, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Luna. I just had a bad dream." Usagi hoped that she fooled the cat.

Luna crept up from the foot of the bed to sit in Usagi's lap. Usagi began to pet the cat calming her still trembling hand. Memories seemed to be coming in hazy visions and it began to unnerve her, not knowing where to begin.

"Luna, what do you remember about the Moon Kingdom?"

The sudden question startled Luna, but she answered to the best of her ability. "I remember the sailor senshi being there to protect the Moon Princess. There was a horrible war started by the Negaverse that ending the reign of the Silver Millennium. Why did you want to know?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. Nothing seemed to be sticking out to her, but it seemed to fit with what she saw. Still, the dream didn't make much sense to her.

"Is there something else you wish to ask?"

Usagi wanted to ask her guardian if she knew of an Endymion from the Moon Kingdom, but she figured it would only cause Luna to ask more questions about the frightening dreams she had. The only answer that she gave her guardian was a head shake making her loose golden hair glimmer in the moon light.

"I suggest that you get some sleep tomorrow. If you want I'll let you sleep in since it will be Saturday."

"No," Usagi quickly covered from the fast reaction, "I want to visit Mamoru. I need to tell his parents what had happened."

"Alright, why don't you lay back down and get some sleep then. Visiting hours start at eight am, I'll wake you up."

Luna allowed herself be cuddled against Usagi's chest as she lay down again. Her purring kept the nightmares from returning, giving our heroine her much needed sleep.

-----(o)-----

Mamoru stood on a balcony over looking a vast garden. He was dressed in very formal clothing, similar to Tuxedo Kamen's outfit, yet something weighed down on his chest. It all felt familiar to him, but he couldn't make the connection. A warm breeze ruffled his hair as the tinkling of bells could be heard from somewhere. As he began to follow it the sound changed from the ringing of bells to a sweet voice floating on the wind.

-----(o)-----

A different nurse had let Usagi into Mamoru's room, but she had been warned that if his family showed up that her visitations would be up to them. Disheartened at the thought of not seeing Mamoru, she was determined that if his family did come she would be on her best behavior.

Even though she had seen him before, Mamoru looked different in the daylight; if possible, even worse. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Usagi held them in check. Pulling off her backpack and putting it in a chair Usagi headed towards Mamoru's still form. Yet once she was there, no words seem to want to come out. Emotions ran rampant in her heart, but she was still afraid to say much to Mamoru's sleeping face. Deciding that she must say something Usagi started cautiously.

"Hey, Mamoru." Usagi walked up to the bed. Reaching out for one of his hands she made sure that she didn't bump any of the tubes that stuck out from his body. Only the sounds of the machines greeted her back. She unknowingly started to gently stroke his hand.

"I really wish I hadn't of been such a klutz, then you wouldn't be here. If any of my friends were here they would beat me for saying that. After I left yesterday they all told me that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened, but what do I tell your parent. 'Hi, I'm the girl who put your son in the hospital because he saved me from a klutz attack.' I'm no one special Mamoru, so why did you do it?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about his parents thinking badly of you."

Usagi jumped alarmed at the person who had caught her talking to someone who couldn't respond. Motoki looked over at Usagi holding Mamoru's hand which brought a sly grin to his face. Following his gaze Usagi gently set the slack hand back down on the bed.

"Motoki, when did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago." He moved over to a chair and plopped down.

Usagi pulled a little bit away from Mamoru's side. "So where is his family?"

Motoki looked flustered for a minute before nudging her to sit in the chair next to him. "Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but since my friend isn't awake to hear it," taking in a deep breath he continues," As far back as I can remember Mamoru hasn't had a family. He was orphaned at a young age and never was adopted. He's been living by himself off of his family's inheritance for a while now. That's how he has been paying for medical school."

Usagi looked down at her hands. She felt ashamed for all of the times that she and Mamoru bickered and not once try to get to know the tall, handsome man better. 'Handsome? Well…I can't deny that.' Usagi stole a quick glance at the man resting in the hospital bed. 'Even with the bandages on Mamoru still has a muscular figure through the hospital gown, whoa, stop thought right there.' Usagi tried to squander any more henti thoughts from her head.

"He would be happy to know that you came to visit him though." Motoki broke through her thoughts.

"No he wouldn't, Mamoru thinks that I'm a ditzy teenager whose life goal is to crash into everything."

The very serious Usagi began to unnerve Motoki as he watched her becoming engrossed with the watching the monitors in the room.

"Did you know that he rushes from his college class that ends at three just to get to the arcade by three-thirty?"

Usagi looked confused; Motoki just shook his head, "What I'm trying to say is that he would welcome you for visiting. It was not your fault that he got hurt, Mamoru choose to save you."

Motoki leaned over giving Usagi a much needed big brother hug.

"Thank you Motoki. Hey, how come you are in here? I thought that only one person could be in the room at a time?"

"Well, the nurse said that he wasn't badly injured. Now we just have to wait until he wakes up so it is ok to have more people in the room."

"One of the night nurses said that people in comas can still hear us. I decided to bring some school work with me. Even if it isn't exciting at least I'll still be talking to him."

"Your friends would be proud of you Usagi-chan."

Usagi beamed. Motoki stayed for a while longer before he left Usagi to do her school work saying he would come back at noon so she would be able to go to her 'study session' with the girls at the temple. The two had worked out a semi-watching schedule so that someone would be there when Mamoru woke up. Once he was gone Usagi laid out the three text books that she had.

"So which should I bore you with first Mamoru? Algebra, Geography, or Physical Science?"

Usagi had worked on her homework for a couple of hours reading out loud sections that confused her. It wasn't long before Motoki returned with his lunch in hand along with some reading materials. Excusing herself, Usagi left the hospital wishing that she could have stayed longer.

While walking to the temple the all too familiar tug to Usagi's heart alerted her to danger. Running into a nearby alley she quickly henshined into her alter ego. Sailor Moon darted up the side of the building to the roof to move faster. It wasn't long before the shouts to people came floating by and Sailor Moon found herself by a convention center. People were flooding out of the exits in any direction. Jumping to the ground she pushed through screaming people to get inside.

Once there she found that the convention had been on restored cars and nearly everyone had left or were hiding. In the middle of one of the car displays a youma was holding a civilian draining his life force. The youma was had the look of a racing chick. She wore a red body suit that had a blue mini skirt with white numbers on the front. A white stripe on each leg went down to the knee high black leather boots. Her hands were very strange for instead of having fingers a tire sat in place. Quickly Sailor Moon took out her communicator.

"Mercury, there is a youma at the convention center down town. I need the other sailor senshi here fast!"

"We are on our way!"

Ami clicked off leaving Usagi to ponder her next move with or without the senshi. The youma had yet to spot her hiding behind a cherry red mustang as it pounded holes into the nearby car with its tires for hands. A shriek from the car made the decision as Sailor Moon jumped up on top of the car not willing to put a life in danger.

"Hey, nega-brain, I will not allow you to harm another innocent person. I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice; you will not race away as the winner."

The voice from the youma seemed as though it was coming through speakers, "You have to catch me first." Suddenly the youma was leaping across car tops in the direction of the exit. Knowing that if she didn't keep the youma inside it would become nearly impossible to track it on her own, so she positioned herself in it's pathway.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The glowing discus flew towards her target. The youma saw the attack and put her hands directly at the impact point. Her rubber tires bounced the tiara back at Sailor Moon where it landed at her feet.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes Moon Brat! Now here I come tarring up the race track!"

The car youma sliced the air with her arm producing an energy wave that collided and exploded a nearby car. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she new that she was out matched if she couldn't distract the youma. Seeing her fear the youma started sending wave after wave in Sailor Moon's direction. Jumping quickly to avoid the blasts Sailor Moon was soon over taken when the next car she jumped to was blown out from under her. Pieces of metal had shredded her skin and the smell of burned hair reached her nostrils. She had landed not to far away from the pile of scrap metal, but her bones ached at the jarring of the landing. Trying to move her head Sailor Moon looked at the direction of the youma.

"Well, well it looks like I have a sitting duck. I'm going to race right over you!" The youma went down on all fours with her feet transforming into wheels. She began to reeve engines pointed in Sailor Moon's direction.

'Where are the Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Kamen? My body is killing me I won't be able to move out of the way.' Sailor Moon waited in horror as the youma continued to reeve her engine.

-----(o)-----

Mamoru was running through a beautiful garden. He had spotted an angel from the balcony hiding in the hedges, but when he found the spot his angel had eluded him. It was during his search that the garden became misty and soon he could barely see his hand in front of his face. A voice began to call out to him. The sweet sound sent pains through his body. Clutching his head he could still hear the voice.

"Endymion, help me! Endymion!" The princess from his dreams called out.

"I'll save you!" He called out into the milky white air.

-----(o)-----

Motoki panicked when he saw his friend's face contort in pain. The machines started to tick faster as beads of sweat formed on Mamoru's brow. As the pain climaxed, Mamoru's body started to relax and the machines returned to normal.

"Well, whatever you're dreaming about, I hope that it wakes you up soon." Motoki moved aside as nurses rushed through the door not understanding what had happened.

-----(o)-----

Sailor Moon felt frozen to the floor as the youma began to charge at her. Yet, instead of feeling the terrible impact she felt two arms holding her as she squeezed her eyes shut. The familiar smell of roses and sandalwood filled her senses which lead her to believe that Tuxedo Kamen now held her, but when she opened her eyes the familiar satin black material was now creamy white colored linen. Looking up at her savior's face the mask covering his eyes was something different as well. A strange hat and face guard covered his facial features, all except the beautiful ocean blue eyes.

He had jumped a ways away from the youma's attack hiding behind a blue thunderbird. Sailor Moon was still staring up at him after he had set her onto the ground.

"Who are you?" she said breathlessly.

The man gave a kneeling bow, "I'm sorry my lady, I am Moonlight Knight."

"Allow me to distract the youma while you aim your attack again." Moonlight Knight glanced over at the youma who was randomly blowing up cars trying to find them. He looked at her one last time with a smile that spread to his eyes. Winking at her he took off after the youma. Sailor Moon watched as he threw roses angering the youma as they nicked her. Furious she started blasting energy waves making metal fly in the air.

"Sailor Moon, now!" he yelled as the smoke settled.

Jumping on the roof of the thunderbird Sailor Moon charged up her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

This time the youma had no time to deflect the attack and quickly crumbled to dust.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

The senshi stood a ways behind her at one of the emergency exits. Turning back to thank the mysterious man she found him by a skylight window.

"Take care Sailor Moon, know that whenever you are in trouble I will be there." Then he vanished into the shadows.

"Sailor Moon!" the senshi were running over to her.

"Sailor Moon, who was that!" questioned Sailor Mars.

"Moonlight Knight." Sailor Moon still felt her heart pounding wildly.

"Sailor Moon, doesn't he look familiar?" asked Sailor Venus who helped Sailor Moon step down from the car since she was too tired to jump down. Scrunching up her face to think Sailor Moon just shook her head.

"Well, I think we need to celebrate! This is one of the first times that Usagi defeated a youma without us." Said Sailor Jupiter

"But she had help from that Moonlight Knight." Retorted Mars.

"Hey, I was alone when I got here." Defended Sailor Moon.

"And that is enough proof for me to buy her a milkshake. Lets go to the arcade, I'm treating Usagi to any milk shake she wants." Said Sailor Jupiter.

-----(o)-----

Unazuki had finished taking the milkshake orders from Makoto when all of the girls finally settled down in their spots. Makoto and Minako were looking for their favorite waiter surprised that he wasn't working the rush hour. When Unazuki came back Makoto spoke up.

"Unazuki, where is your brother Motoki?"

The cheery smile turned somber on the girl's face, "He is still with Mamoru. Apparently Mamoru had some sort of heart attack while he was unconscious, or at least that is what the doctors are saying."

"Well, doesn't that mean he might wake up?" Minako said hopefully.

Unazuki shook her head, "The doctors say that after the attack his brain activity started to weaken. If he doesn't wake up soon than . . ."

The waitress had to wipe away the tear that fell unbidden down her cheek. Ami stood up to comfort the girl who smiled a thank you after getting a hug. Feeling better, Unazuki left to freshen up before serving any more customers.

"See what you've done you klutz, Mamoru might die from that hit. What would have happened if it had been one of us who was lying in that hospital bed? A leader would have acted differently."

The other three girls looked at each other, all except Usagi whose hands were still in her lap and her head was bowed. Not one bite had been taken from the double chocolate milkshake.

"Usagi-chan?" questioned Minako.

A quiet sniff could be heard, "You are right Rei, and I'm not fit to be a leader. I'm such an endangerment to people that someone might die. I don't deserve to be your leader or your friend." Usagi took off like a shot from the booth running out the automatic doors.

"Rei, why did you say that? How unfeeling can you be?" Makoto's shouts were raising other customers' attention.

Rei started to say something, but the usually quiet Ami spoke her mind. "Rei, she was at the hospital all this morning with him. When I called Usagi's house to remind her about the meeting her mother said that she had gone to the hospital to visit Mamoru. Usagi hasn't been taking this accident too well."

Trying to take the sting away from her friend's words Rei started to twirl a lock of her hair hiding her reddening cheeks.

"Rei it was your constant tormenting that drove her off-"

"Fine! It was my fault, I'm just scared." Rei stood up and walked out of the arcade.

"Where is she going?" asked Makoto.

Minako smiled, "I have a feeling that she is going to try to set things right."

-----(o)-----

Usagi had run blindly for twenty minutes just to take away the hurt in her chest. She found that she was near the part of the park that had the rose gardens. Feeling that hiding was a good option for a while she found an empty bench along the hedge row. Even though it was only early afternoon, the sun said that it was much later as it began to cast shadows on the ground. Autumn winds rustled the changing leaves and rippled the water in the man-made lake.

'Oh why did this have to happen to me. If I hadn't been around, none of this would have happened. Mamoru would be alright and none of the girls would have to fight youmas while protecting me. I can't even do my own job without help. I don't' know if I could stand one of them getting hurt like this and then never seeing them again. I can't put them at risk like this. I should have Rei be the leader, I can't do this anymore.'

"Oh, Mamo-chan" Usagi let the tears fall down her face.

"But you can't quit Usagi, we all depend on you." Someone had listened to Usagi's personal conversation.

Rei sat on the bench with Usagi, "Usagi, you can't quit being a sailor senshi."

"What if-"

"What if we get hurt?" Rei cut her off, "We already accepted the dangers of being a sailor senshi. If we didn't have you to worry about it wouldn't be right. We always worry about what would happen if one of us was mortally wounded. I think that there would be something wrong with us if we didn't. We're friends that care deeply for one another and seeing somebody hurt like that makes us all afraid. I guess that I have been holding my fear in much deeper.

Rei let her head droop as Usagi looked over through reddened eyes.

"Usagi, you give us all meaning to keep fighting. If I hadn't of met you I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of, or someone that I can look up to." When Rei had finished her voice was no louder than a whisper. Suddenly Rei put her arms around Usagi in a friendly embrace.

"It wasn't your fault Usagi-chan, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know where we would be if you had been hit and killed. Please, you are too valuable for us, for me, to loose."

"But I'm such a klutz and a bother." Usagi started crying into Rei's hair.

"That what's makes you special and you are never a bother. You're like a sister to me Usagi, I can't think of a better one to have even if we do fight. Please forgive me?"

"I will," Usagi gave one last squeeze to her friend and then pulled away. Tears were in the eyes of both girls, but both spirits began to rise a little higher.

-----(o)-----

"Zoicite!" Queen Beryl yelled at her minions. Her hand movements around the glass globe never faltered as she continued to gaze.

The flourish of sakura petals melted away to reveal the dark general. The honey colored hair man walked up to his queen, his eyes never looking at her face, and knelt down on one knee. "What is your biding my queen?"

"Have you located the next rainbow crystal?"

"Yes, we will be planning our next attack will be soon my queen."

"Good, make sure that there are no failures like the youma you sent out today. The moon twit beat that imbecile without the aid of the other sailor senshi. I'm not going to allow there to be any there to help her she can't have anymore of the crystals. Also, try to track down that Tuxedo Kamen if you can. If he has the other crystals we need them before he decides to give them to Sailor Moon."

"Yes my queen, I will personally see to it."

Zoicite turned to leave but was stopped by the queen's icy glare, "And Zoicite, don't you fail. Otherwise you will end up like Nephrite and Jadeite."

Zoicite bowed low and vanished in a whirl of sakura petals.

-----(o)-----

So here it is, and the third chapter soon to come. Reviews of all kinds are welcomed!

-EmpKaylenatye


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for you pacience. Here is the next chapter of my story. As always, none of these characters belong to me.

TO OPEN YOUR EYES

Chapter 3

Usagi hummed quietly to herself as she sat in her chair. It had become her chair since she decided to take up a permanent residence by Mamoru's side until he woke up. She had her Geography book open in her lap, but it was long forgotten since she had been staring at Mamoru's face since about a page and a half into the chapter due for Monday. 'What am I doing here? Mamoru hates me. He makes fun about my grades, the way I eat, and my hair style. Why should I be sitting here wasting my Sunday to be near him.'

Usagi reached out and picked up Mamoru's hand to cradle in her own. Hoping to wake him by the simplest of touches she stroked his hand and started talking about anything that came to mind. "Mamoru, you need to wake up soon. There are many people looking forward to talking with you again. I don't know if you know, but Motoki has been here just about as much as I have. If you don't wake up soon then all of that college homework will be piled a mile high and you'll never catch up. Well, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you since you are about as smart as Ami."

"Besides school work, my family wants to meet the man who had saved my life." 'If only they knew half of what I do.' She thought to herself and continued on. "My mother is an excellent cook. She can make any kind of cookie, cake, or pie you can imagine. My father is over-protective. Well, that might be understating it a bit. See, if he found out that I was dating anyone he would be chasing him down with his shot gun."

Usagi giggled at the thought of seeing Mamoru being chased down by her father, "I also have a little brother, Shingo. He's so annoying. I don't know why my parents had to have a boy. There are some days that I wish I had had a little sister instead. Then I could share so many things with her, but guess that's why I have so many friends. Oddly, in a way Shingo reminds me of you. He makes fun of my klutzy attacks and bad grades, but I know that if I was ever in any trouble he would be there to help me."

"Just like my friends. All of them care about me, even Rei. They are always there for me and are protecting me when I should be doing that on my own. I never seem to be strong enough to do that. I should have out of the way from that car, but I just couldn't for some reason." Usagi brushed a tear that had fallen from her cheek, "I wish that I had gotten to know you better. Maybe I could have stopped calling you names and instead asked you out on a date."

Usagi's hands threw up to cover her mouth letting Mamoru's hand drop on the bed with a thump. 'Did I just say that? I never thought that I could ever say that to his face.' Usagi suddenly giggled the tears drying on her cheeks. 'Why am I so worried about him hearing me? He'll never know that I had been talking to him and I don't have to tell him anything.'

"Silly me."

"No, silly me. I didn't know that there was a lovely lady visiting this gentleman today."

Usagi looked at the door to see a priest peaking his head in the door.

"It's alright sir. I'm just here to keep him company."

"Strange that was my job as well today." The priest entered the room with a warm smile on his face. He walked over to Usagi with an out stretched hand. "My name is Father Michael."

Usagi accepted the offered hand and was greeted with a hearty hand shake. Father Michael didn't look as old as Usagi thought a Christian priest was supposed to be, but he seemed like a very nice person to be around.

"So how come you are visiting this patient? Is he your brother, or your boyfriend?"

Usagi's cheeks flushed from the comment and she shook her head vigorously, "No, no he isn't my boyfriend, or my brother. Mamoru-san saved my life. He doesn't have very many people that visit him, so I decided that I would visit him as often as I could to make sure that he would have someone by his side when he woke up."

Father Michael nodded his head. "You seem like a very kind person. It is no wonder why this young man risked his life by jumping in front of a car to save you."

"But he shouldn't have-wait," Usagi looked over at Father Michael who had pulled up one of the other chair in the room next to her, "How did you know that he jumped in front of a car to save me? I didn't tell you that."

Father Michael's eyes twinkled, "Unfortunately the whole story has been going around the hospital the entire weekend. All of the nurses have been talking about the handsome young man who risked his life to save this girl who has barely left his side since he entered the hospital. I'll spare you from the other stories that they are saying, some of them are not very flattering."

"All of the nurses?" Usagi squeaked.

Father Michael nodded his head. "So tell me a little bit about this savior of yours."

Usagi tried to hide the blush that had crept onto her face. "Unfortunately I don't know all that much about him. You see, since the very first time that we meet we have been enemies. We really don't talk much unless if we are trading insults at one another."

"So, why did such mean person save you from being hit by a car?" Father Michael leaned in to listen better.

"Mamoru isn't all that bad of a person. I guess if he really hated me then he wouldn't have saved me, so there has to be a different side to him that he won't show. I know that he is studying for medical school. I asked Motoki, his best friend, why he always drank coffee in the morning; I think coffee is disgusting, Motoki told me that he drinks the stuff because he stays up very late studying for exams. Yet, I never see him go to study groups or hang out with other people besides Motoki."

"From what it sounds like, Mamoru is a very dedicated person, but may be a little lonely because of it."

"I can understand the long nights, because of homework," Usagi lied, "I only just found out that he doesn't have any family to be with him. I guess that explains why he is by himself a lot."

"Well, I think that he has more friends than he knows." Father Michael smiled.

"Do you think that I could make up for putting him in the hospital? Could I really be his friend?" Usagi furiously blinked away the pinpricks in her eyes.

Father Michael reached out his hand placing it on her shoulder. "Everyone is willing to forgive. You were not the cause of him being hurt, I'm sure that he is going to want to know that you are unhurt when he wakes up."

"Thank you Father Michael." Usagi gave him one of the few genuine smiles she had given that weekend.

Father Michael smiled back and rose from his chair. Before he left the room he turned back her. "Usagi, if you ever would like a break I would be happy to sit here for a while for you. That is my job after all."

"I will remember that. Thank you again."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Mamoru found himself wandering around a hedge maze. For a while a soft melody was playing on the wind and he let his feet carry him closer to the source. After many turns and dead ends, Mamoru came to the heart of the maze. It was a large open spot in the garden with a fountain gurgling away at the center of the area. The fountain was made of the same white marble that he had seen in the palace, but the spout was so intricately cut that it looked like lace. Several koi of many sizes swam around the basin darting underneath the many floating lily pads. Mamoru sat on the lip of the fountain and dipped his fingers into the water. A koi came up and nibbled the tip of a finger making him smile at the touch. He began to daze off in the moment when something began to feel wrong.

Looking around the clearing, nothing seemed out of place in the afternoon sun. The melody that had lingered in the air unmoving, but something wasn't right. The water moved from the movements of the koi sending ripples across the surface of the water. It was than that Mamoru jumped away from the pool.

"Where's my reflection?" Mamoru started looking frantically at the surface of the water.

"Where am I!" He shouted out to no one.

"You're here." Mamoru turned swiftly around to see a white light gathering at the entrance of one of the paths. Slowly the white light took on the form of a man wearing an outfit of white that he saw only people in desert movies wearing. The turban on his head had a mask that covered most his face. The man walked towards Mamoru who kept backing away from him.

"Do not worry, I will do you no harm. Please sit down."

"I would prefer to stand." Mamoru eyed the person carefully as he sat down on the lip of the basin.

"You wanted to know where you were."

"Yes, I feel that I have been here before, but I don't know remember. It feels like it was another lifetime ago."

"It was." Mamoru looked critically at the other man.

"Who are you?"

The man in white looked up. "I am nothing more than a part of you memory. A part that was locked very tightly and now forced to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

The man in white shook his head, "I can't make you remember your past, that you have to do by yourself."

"What happened to me?" Mamoru started to daze off again.

"Unfortunately your body has been badly injured and has put you into a suspended rest. For now you are mortal and have no powers like Tuxedo Kamen."

"And you know about him because you are a part of me?"

"Exactly."

Mamoru grabbed his head to get it to stop swirling around. He cautiously sat down next to the man in white. "Tuxedo Kamen is tied to Sailor Moon. If she was hurt while I was here I would never forgive myself."

"You and Sailor Moon share a strange bond that not even I understand, but be rest assured that she is being watched well over."

"I don't know how you know, but thank you. So, how do I get myself out of this maze?"

The man in white looked at each of the paths and pointed to the one that Mamoru had come out from. "Sometimes it is good to retrace our steps back to the beginning. May be you will stumble over parts of your memory along the way."

Mamoru nodded his head and walked back the way he came. Before he entered the pathway he turned around to thank the person to find him already gone.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Zoicite waited behind the counter of the I.C. unit floor. He had taken the clothes of a nurse, brain washed a few of the staff, and now had the perfect bait to lure his next target. Father Michael was just exiting his last visitation and shutting the door behind him when Zoicite came up and tapped the minister on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Father Michael?"

"Yes?"

"One of the patients in room 312 asked me to come get you. He seems to be a bit anxious to talk to you."

"Oh, well lead the way."

Zoicite lead Father Michael into an empty room which he was quick to notice the lack of occupants in beds. "Excuse me, but I think you have taken me to the wrong room."

"No, this way no one will hear you scream, or at least no one will care if they hear you." Zoicite took out the dark crystal and quickly chanted pulling a shining crystal out of the once kind minister. Since the crystal had been removed he was hunched over crying out in pain as the demon inside began to take over.

The demon unfolded himself from his crouched form and turned towards Zoicite. "Thank you for freeing me master Zoicite. How can I be of service?"

"I want you to drain the energy from the people of this hospital. Queen Beryl needs all of the energy that she can get to continue her plan."

"As you wish master."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi had picked up her Geography book again and had started reviewing her chapter vocabulary when a loud crash came from the hallway. Curious as to what had happened Usagi had yet again set her book down and peaked out the window. The sight that she saw was accompanied by one of the nurses shrieking. A youma stood outside of the door holding a patient in his boxing glove type hands.

Quickly ducking below the window, Usagi prayed that she hadn't been spotted. Suddenly the door was thrust open squishing her into the corner. She could see the youma's feet as he stood at the entrance.

"Do you think that this one will have any energy for the queen?"

"No, if he did it wouldn't be worth it. Why don't you go up another floor I think that it is where they have the children's ward. I'll be on the roof top waiting for you."

"Yes, Master Zoicite." The youma walked out of the room. As the door shut tight Usagi continued to hold her breath a few more moments before she let out a shutter. She took her communicator out of her pocket pressing a few buttons.

"Ami!"

Ami's face came over the tiny screen, "Yes?"

"There is a youma at the hospital along with Zoicite. They are going to go to the children's ward and I have to stop them. Contact the other Sailor Senshi immediately and get here as fast as you can. I don't think that I will be able to take them both."

"Alright, will do." After putting her communicator back Usagi grabbed her broach and looked back at Mamoru. "Don't tell anyone."

"Moon Prism Power!" Pink ribbons surrounded her glowing body as her fuku materialized.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath before she ran out the door to follow the youma.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

The hedge maze seemed to go on forever, but this time the path was simple and lead in only one direction. Mamoru didn't come across any other turn offs, just the random turn that was to lead him back the way he had come. As he ventured onward, the air around him became like a thin fog veiling the light from the sun. Soon after the fog had started Mamoru came to the strangest object. A full length mirror trimmed in silver stood against the side of the hedges. What was strange about the mirror was the fact that the pane of glass was completely black with no reflection. After starring at the mirror for a while the black began to change colors and add shapes until he saw an image revealing his last memory.

He saw himself save Usagi from the car, but the pane of glass went black once more moments before the car hit him. Deciding to continue on it wasn't long before he came to similar silver mirror. After standing in front of the black pane it revealed another memory. The second mirror had an image of himself as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon standing together in the park after a battle. The other senshi were standing a ways away giving their leader room. Mamoru remembered how beautiful she looked that night. The moon had cast a glow over her sweaty body making her seem ethereal in the moonlight. She had thanked him for saving her life for which he had responded by giving one of his life lessons to her. He didn't know why he always did that after battle, but she never seemed to mind the advice.

The next mirror that he came to was the first time he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru was so confused the first few times that he transformed because he had no memory of those battles. But over time he had figured out the connection between himself and the heroine Sailor Moon, knowing that her appearance is what made him black out. He had never known how to fight before that day, but somehow all of the movements were natural as if they had come from a life time ago.

It was than that Mamoru felt the familiar headache. Clutching his head, he found himself kneeling on the ground in pain. He reached for a rose in a non-existent jacket pocket, and found none in the suit of armor that he wore. Frustrated he tore at the dirt underneath him. A hand was placed on his shoulder. The man in white stood before him and helped Mamoru to stand.

"Do not worry I will go in you place and protect her."

Mamoru nodded acceptance and watched as the man in white faded. Feeling the headache subsiding Mamoru knew that he had to continue down the pathway to find the next mirror knowing that it would lead him to the exit. All the while he wondered what the next one would hold.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Sorry to leave it there, but I had to. What is Mamoru going to stumble on to next? The next part of the story will be coming out soon! Thank you for the comments I hope that I will have time to finish this story.

-EmpKaylenatye


	4. Chapter 4

I think that this is about the quickest I have written a chapter. I do want to thank all of the people who have been reviewing. I love seeing people who review at every chapter, but seeing new people write makes me just as happy. I hope that you enjoy it. As always I don't own any of this series, just the plot line.

Chapter 4:

Sailor Moon bolted up the cement stairs as she headed to the floor above. Thrusting open the doors she was gratified and terrified at the same time. The first room was a really open area with a play station in the middle of it. Along the walls were the beds for the children with curtains that could be moved for privacy. Although some of the staff had been drained by the shadow demon, a nurse and two doctors had corralled the able children into a corner putting them behind turned over beds.

One of the children spotted her and shouted out, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon held the sinking feeling in her stomach in check as the shadow demon turned towards her. Needing to distract him from the other victims she continued her normal entrance phrase. "A hospital is no place for danger when people are trying to feel better. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

A small cheer came from the children, but the shadow demon only sneered at Sailor Moon.

"I'm gonna box you into the next century little lady so get ready for the pummeling of your life." The shadow demon charged towards her.

Sailor Moon managed to jump just far enough away to feel the dust from the shattered tiled floor. Getting up to her feet she ran over to the group in the corner.

"You have to get out of here!" she shouted towards them as she dodged yet another blow. This time more pieces of the floor came up to hit her.

"We can't the youma sealed the door some how." yelled one of the doctors.

'I wish the girls were here already!' Sailor Moon almost got blasted from the last punch that the shadow demon targeted at her.

"I'll distract him, all you have to get out through the stair well."

"Oh do you think that will work!" The shadow demon was nearly on top of her when he swung his left arm in a swift upper cut.

Feeling of weightlessness lasted for a few seconds before her body caught up with the ground again. Her back had taken the brunt of the fall as Sailor Moon sailed halfway across the room. Regaining her breath Sailor Moon tenderly touched her check where the shadow demon had punched her. 'That is going to be one ugly bruise tomorrow for school.'

As she tried to sit up the youma came upon her again. Not having regained control in her legs Sailor Moon threw up her hand in a cross motion in front of her face.

"Yeow!" Snapping her eyes open the shadow demon had been stopped dead in his tracks. Sticking out from his neck was a single white rose.

"You should know better than to attack innocent children." Moonlight Knight stood near an open window.

The shadow demon was momentarily paralyzed, but was slowly moving a hand to retrieve the rose. Sailor Moon acted quickly.

"Everyone you have to get out of here now while he is paralyzed. Hurry!"

The staff hustled the children out of the room while carrying a few of them. As the last of the staff exited the shadow demon had pulled out the rose. He turned over to the stairwell for a moment thinking about following them when Moonlight Knight stood in front of the door.

"You will not harm those children."

The shadow demon laughed, "Do you think that you can stop me with just a rose."

Moonlight Knight pulled out the sword that hung at his side. The long scimitar curved wickedly towards the shadow demon.

"Do you think I would be that defenseless?"

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Sailor Venus lead the group as they bounded across the roof tops of downtown Tokyo towards the hospital. Sailor Mercury was being given a piggy back ride from Sailor Jupiter since she was trying to get a reading on the youma seeing if it had moved yet. Sailor Mars lead the rear making sure that there were no surprises following them.

"I have spotted a negative energy coming from the hospital."

"Good we are almost there." Shouted Venus against the wind.

A couple of blocks and they were standing on the roof top of the hospital, nothing abnormal to the super heroines given their special abilities. Mars was about to open the door to the stairs when Venus turned around seeing that Mercury had stopped where she had been set down.

"What is it Mercury?"

"I'm detecting a second signature of nega-energy."

Mercury clicked on her visor to scan the area. First she looked through the roof seeing the first nega-engergy signature. "The youma is inside with Sailor Moon."

"Then we have to go!" Jupiter moved towards the door.

"No, wait!" Mercury scanned the roof top. As she began to look above her the sensors started to flash bright colors. Through her visor she saw what looked like tiny black specs that came suddenly closer.

"Mercury! Look out!" Venus was quick to see the dark crystals shower down on her comrade. Knocking them both out of the way the crystals just shattered on the roof.

"Now that was no fun Sailor Senshi."

Zoicite materialized out of the air and stared down at the girls. With silent moves Venus instructed the girls to surround the dark general. Mars held a stunning spell in her hand, while Jupiter stood ready to attack. Mercury still had her visor on and continued to analysis battle tactics while Venus stood calmly facing Zoicite.

"What are you doing here?" Venus had a hard time trying to keep her contempt out of her voice.

"Why catching more rainbow crystals." Zoicite flashed a blue rainbow crystal at the senshi.

"And if the shadow demon has done his job then there may be a bit of energy being sent to her Majesty."

"Not a chance in hell! Jupiter Thunder!"

The attack had only diverted his attention, but had not harmed the dark general as he teleported out of the way. Rematerializing at the edge of the roof he smirked at the girls.

"You are going to have to try harder than that."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Sailor Moon had begun fighting along side Moonlight Knight and the two of them were barely a match for the shadow demon. For a while Sailor Moon had been breathing very hard trying to keep from being knocked out.

"Sailor Moon, you look like you could take a nap. Too much exercise for you, well let me turn up the heat." The shadow demon suddenly increased speed, becoming too fast for her watch his movements. It was only one slip that cost Sailor Moon another trip through the air. This time she collided with one of the beds snapping her back badly at the same time. Sailor Moon winced at the intense pain the spiraled down her back.

"Sailor Moon, you have to get up and fight!" Moonlight Knight shouted at the other end of the room. The shadow demon didn't bother turning his attention to the fallen senshi, his first mistake.

Staggering to her feet, Sailor Moon ignored her tears as she watched Moonlight Knight take the brunt of the attacks. Waiting for the right moment she began pulling out her wand. Feeling the power around her she watched the pattern of the shadow demon to find his weak point.

Suddenly the moment came, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The shadow demon turned around just at Moonlight Knight dodged out of the way. The shadow demon screamed as he transformed back to Father Michael Moonlight Knight crossed the room to Sailor Moon.

"I wonder where your friends are?"

"Well, may be they ran into some trouble of their own?" Sailor Moon pondered for a moment before she remembered hearing someone telling the youma that he would be waiting for him on the roof.

Her eyes went wide, "They must have been stopped on the roof top."

Without hesitation Moonlight Knight picked-up Sailor Moon bridal style and headed towards the stair case. Sailor Moon winced when he grabbed her tighter to his torso. Moonlight Knight looked down at her.

"Are you injured badly?" Sailor Moon could see the genuine concern in the man's deep blue eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle lets just get to the other girls in time."

Moonlight Knight nodded his head and quickly ran up the six flights of stairs to the roof. Bursting it open they were met with the sailor senshi fighting for their lives. Mercury was holding her arm with red clearly staining through the white material of her gloves. Mars was being held up by Jupiter after being knocked down during an attack and sprained an ankle. Venus was sending her crescent beam attack at a laughing Zoicite who only teleported to another area of the roof completely being missed.

"Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon shouted as Moonlight Knight set her down.

Zoicite finally noticed her presence and scowled. "What are you doing her you Moon Brat!"

"We defeated the shadow demon, now we have come to finish you off!" Sailor Moon tried to stand tall and not let her weakened knees collapse on her.

Moonlight Knight started to calmly walk towards Zoicite. "What has happened to you?"

"Who are you and what did you say?" Zoicite floated down to the ground facing Moonlight Knight with a look of indifference.

"Zoicite, how could this have happened to you?"

Zoicite was bewildered. Who was this man that he had never meet already know his name. "I have always served the Negaverse."

The sailor senshi stood speechless as to what was going on before them.

"You used to serve a better cause Zoicite. Where are the other generals?"

"They will be here, to witness your death." Zoicite materialized black crystals. With a throw of his arm, they were launched at Moonlight Knight.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Moonlight Knight shouted.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara flew straight in the air heading off the crystals. They shattered on impact sending a spray of dust back at Zoicite momentarily blinding the dark general.

"Why you lit-ahhh!" Zoicite's eye shot open. He looked down his body to see a single white rose ptruding out from his chest. He watched as blood began to trickle down his uniform. He opened his hand letting three rainbow crystals fall to the ground.

The dark general looked over at Moonlight Knight who stood still after throwing the doomed rose. For a moment the sailor senshi saw the image of the general waver into someone slightly different. Zoicite's eyes held a brief moment of recognition of the man who stood before him. He turned to look at the senshi in turn as if seeing them differently. When he came to Mercury his eyes widened and then he was suddenly transported from the scene.

Moonlight Knight turned to Sailor Moon who had finally collapsed onto the ground after her tiara attack. Gazing into his eyes Sailor Moon saw sadness and guilt embedded where the warm smile had once been. As the man came closer she didn't know if she should run from him from knowing the dark general or running to comfort him after his decision.

"Are you feeling better now Sailor Moon?" he bent one knee to at her level.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. A small smile reached his eyes that tugged something deep inside of her. It felt like a very old wound in her heart had reopened, but she couldn't place the feeling. He took her hand and placed three colored stones into it. The blue, red, and violet stones shined in the noon light.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Moonlight Knight nodded to her and began to walk away. Then he just leaped off of the side of the building. Venus ran to the edge.

"Where did he go?" Venus stated.

"Are you girls alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"If we stay in our fukus a little longer they should heal these wounds, but I don't advise us staying. Reporters are most likely on their way here." Mercury walked over to where Sailor Moon sat.

"Agreed. Everyone we will meet at the temple at 5PM to discuss what happened. Mercury, can you bring Luna?"

Sailor Moon powered down to her civilian form and started for the stairs.

"And where are you going?" Asked Makoto.

"Since the nurses are doing rounds to check on who was at the hospital during the attack they might be looking for me. If they found out I was gone they might become suspicious. Besides I want to make sure that Father Michael is alright." She opened the stair well door and left the girls baffled.

"So who replaced Usagi with an alien?" said Rei stunned to the spot.

"It has something to do with Moonlight Knight. Something about him triggered a feeling in her." Minako said.

"What?" asked Makoto.

"Something that is deeply buried in her soul," she said blankly.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi wearily trudged down the stairs towards the fourth floor yet again. As she entered the floor many people were awake from being drained by the youma. She felt extremely tired and brushed off any of the nurses that asked her if she needed any help for the dark bruise that had formed on her chin. Making it to Mamoru's room she saw the monitors beeping and clicking away as if nothing had happened. She went over to her chair and sat down picking up Mamoru's hand yet again.

"What hurts so badly?" Usgai felt strange tears sting her eyes as she rubbed her chest over her heart. The look from Moonlight Knight still could be felt as it had pierced her soul.

"At least being with you isn't so hard. It's even a little comforting. I wish that you were awake and making fun of me right now."

She layed her head down beside Mamoru's body feeling his warmth. Slowly her eyes drooped as she still held Mamoru's hand. The world around her became a haze as the nurses buzzed around outside of the door. It wasn't long before her chest began to rise and fall slowly.

Images began to swirl through her dream until a golden light encircled her taking her to a strange place. Her surroundings seemed familiar, but not at the same time. She was standing in the middle of a hedge maze while a light fog rolled through the air. The fog glowed from the noon sun making it seem as if she was walking through light. Looking down on herself, Usagi noted that she was wearing the same dress that she had worn in her dream the other night. Unsure of what to do next she let her feet move her forward.

Every once and a while the path would turn, but there were few dead ends to the maze. The path that she was on suddenly narrowed to the point that the branches of the hedges started to scratch at her bare skin. A couple of times she had to yank at her dress to detangle it from roots. As she continued forward the light from the fog dimmed and it seemed as if storm clouds had gathered above. The air felt cooler as she walked along the path. Suddenly the path turned sharply to her right. With the thicker fog Usagi could only see few feet down the pathway. Afraid to move on she stood there for a moment. Her mind raced as to what could be down at the end of pathway, but curiosity began to set in. 'Maybe there is something that I'm supposed to see at the end of this path? If I stand here nothing will happen. What if it is a mononoke? Then I would be stepping into a trap. But what if it has something to do with the Moon Kingdom?'

"I have to move on. If this has anything to do with my past I have to find out." Usagi picked up her skirt pulling it as close to her as she possible could. Absently she rubbed the place where her transforming broach typically sat and then continued down the path.

Mamoru had seen his fair share of memories in the mirrors. From the day he entered college to when he woke up as a little boy in a hospital with no memory, the images would be forever remembered. When he came across the memory of him as a boy the fog around him began to change. No longer did it hold the sun light, but it was ominously dark as if the sky above had clouded over. As he went forward a ways he came to another mirror. Excited to see a memory from before the car crash his hopes were dashed as soon as he heard a strange crunch from under his feet. The mirror before him was smashed in with the pieces littered around the ground. The silver frame was all that was left hanging against the hedge.

Unnerved by the scene Mamoru moved on. Again he came to mirror that was in pieces. Furious, Mamoru started running down the pathway letting the broken mirrors pass one by one. The pathway began to get thinner as he rushed forward. Branches broke off against his armor as he avoided the mocking mirrors. The fog soon became so thick that he had to slow down. He kept his hands along the sides of the hedges to make sure that he didn't miss an exit out of the torture.

It wasn't until it had felt like an eternity in the maze that the fog began to thin slightly. Then, standing only a couple of yards away, Mamoru came to a strange sight. There, inn the middle of the path, stood the frame of a full length mirror. Unlike the others this one was made from some black material. He could see the fog move through the frame, so he assumed that the pathway continued on the other side.

Mamoru continued to inch forward and as he did a white silhouette began to emerge from the other side. It too was moving closer to the frame. He stopped for a moment, unsure as to what was there, but continued forward.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Hey, did you like it, well give me your comments and review!

-EmpKaylenatye


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, normally I'm not that depressed when I only get a few reviews, but I really liked the last chapter and was disappointed by the lack of reviews. So to make up for that please review for this chapter!

As always I don't own anything of Sailor Moon, just the story.

Chapter 5:

Usagi continued down the narrow path in the hedge maze. Her body trembled at the thought of what might be at the end of the path, but her fears were pacified as the fog began to slightly dissipate allowing her to see further ahead. She had taken only a few more steps when she began to see something on the path. About 5 yards in front of her stood the frame of a full length mirror. Its oval shape made it seem like an arch way through the path beyond. The frame was painted a pristine white unlike her now soiled white dress. Beyond the frame something began to move towards her.

The dark shadow also hesitated beyond the pathway. It didn't seem to move threatening, so Usagi continued to move forward. She had taken a couple of steps when the black silhouette of a man was clearly seen as white light began to intensify behind him distorting out any details. Stopping at the mirror frame Usagi waited for what ever was heading towards her.

Mamoru saw the woman's silhouette stop at the frame the strange white light that followed him blurred finer features within the mist. He paused for a moment before coming any closer. The figured looked familiar to him. 'May be I'm dreaming of the princess.' The white of the figure reflected the light through the fog drawing him closer. Even as he came closer he still could not see her face. The mist would not allow him to see that crucial detail. He reached out to her slowly afraid that she might vanish along with the mist.

Usagi saw the man come up to the frame and gasped. The man was the same from her dreams, yet his face was still a mystery to her. His dark armor clinked when he raised a slow hand towards her. Not wanted to pass up the moment, Usagi extended her own hand to have it engulfed in his grasp.

He felt her trembling through their connection. Her hand grasped onto his as if he was some sort of life line. The feeling was similar to him. Digging down he recognized it as the same feeling when he would carry Sailor Moon away from danger, her whole body trembling, clinging to the front of his tuxedo for dear life.

Her voice drifted up to his ears. "Endymion?"

Mamoru had never heard that name and was confused for a moment, but for some reason the name sounded familiar. Once again Usagi had no idea why she had said that name. There she stood, rooted to her spot praying that he would say something.

He had seemed confused for a moment, but unable to see his face his words were her only source of emotion. "Princess? Are you alright?"

Usagi paused in confusion. 'Princess, I'm not a princess! Wait, I must be dreaming. We have been searching for the princess for so long that I must be dreaming that I'm her.'

"Yes I'm fine." She said unsteadily.

Mamoru sighed. "I have been working hard to find the silver crystal for you. I'll have it soon."

The silence around them was suddenly broken by tinkling bells in the distance. The haunting melody was familiar to her, but Usagi could not figure out why. Before Usagi could question him something in the mist began to gently pull her away. "No! I need to stay!"

Something had also grabbed Mamoru and started pulling the two of them apart. He felt the strain of their fingers still latched together. Suddenly they were yanked away and they had to let go.

"Endymion!"

"Princess!"

Usagi woke up with a start. Her head snapped up from the bed and she looked down at Mamoru. His eyes were still closed and the monitors in a steady rhythm. The dream she had was slowly fading from memory. All she remembered was calling the man Endymion and he had called her princess. The sound of tinkling bells could still be heard. Looking around the room, Usagi noticed that the locket Tuxedo Kamen had given her had fallen to the floor. The lid was opened and the beautiful lullaby played softly.

"Now how did that get out of my bag?" Usagi picked up the locket letting the melody wash over her bringing a feeling of loss to her heart. Trying to ignore the strange ache, Usagi packed her belongs.

She turned to look at Mamoru before she left. "Please wake up soon, I really want to say thank you." Picking up her bag she left the room to the bus stop outside of the hospital.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite stood over the fading Zoicite. It was astonishing that what had caused the decline of a great general was a single rose. When Zoicite had been transported back to base he seemed confused at his surroundings. Malecite tried to heal him with every spell that he knew, but nothing worked. Now Zoicite lay on a stone table waiting for his life to be claimed. Kunzite didn't leave his side hoping that the young man would tell him who had killed him. It was during his watch that Zoicite reached up to grab the other general closer. The young man's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kunzite, there is something wrong here."

Kunzite rarely showed emotion, but in that instant he couldn't hide the surprise behind his stony face. "I don't understand."

"There is something about the sailor senshi."

"Of course, they are our enemy, they are the ones that hurt you-"

Zoicite weakly shook his head, "They aren't the enemy. Beryl has done something to us. You have to remember the past."

"Zoicite, save your breath."

"No," Zoicite let go of Kunzite's shirt and looked at his friend directly in the eye. "There is something terrible happening and I think we have only been pawns in that plan. The man in white knows about us. He would be able to help you. Promise me you will talk to him."

Kunzite took his friend's arms and crossed them over his chest. With his last breath Zoicite had passed on.

"I promise you that your death and the lives of the other generals will not be in vain. I will figure this out."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

The bus ride from the hospital to the temple was a peaceful one which was much appreciated by Usagi. Stepping off the bus Usagi saw Ami walking up the steps. She called out to her a couple of times to her friend, but the senshi of Mercury didn't seem to hear her.

Catching up to Ami on the stairs she tugged on her arm. Usagi swore that Ami had jumped a mile off the ground. "Usagi-san, you scared me!"

"Where's Luna?"

"Oh, she went to meet with Artemis earlier." Usagi watched as Ami seemed to zone out for a while.

"You looked a little lost in thought Ami, what's on your mind? Do you have a big test coming up?"

Ami shook her head, "No, it's. . . just. . . I don't know."

Usagi was stunned to see Ami at a loss for words. Concerned for her friend Usagi sat down on the steps guiding Ami next to her.

"What is it Ami?"

Ami stared at her hands which were neatly folded in her lap. "Something happened at the battle today."

"Ami, are you hurt?"

Ami shook her head, "It happened after General Zoicite was hit with a rose from Moonlight Knight."

Usagi scooted a little closer to hear her timid friend. "You can tell me."

Ami looked up at Usagi with a grateful smile. "When Zoicite looked at me, something happened to me. It felt like a lock on my memories were being broken, but I just can't figure them out. I keep daydreaming and whenever I do I see images that aren't connected to one another. I don't know what is going on."

Usagi was just about to answer when a crumpled up piece of paper hit her head. "Hey!"

Rei stood a couple of feet away trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Quit chatting out here and let's get the meeting started."

Usagi was about to charge in after Rei when Ami caught her hand. "Usagi, please don't tell the others, I don't want them to be concerned over me."

Usagi helped Ami to stand up. "Don't worry, this is between us. We better get inside before Rei finishes off all of the treats that Makoto made."

Ami nodded and the two walked into the temple together. They found the rest of the group in Rei's room hovering around the cookie tray that Makoto had brought.

"Makoto, you've made my favorite cookies, chocolate chip!" Usagi clasped her hands together with a twinkling in her eyes.

"Honestly Usagi, I don't think there is any kind of sweet that you don't like." Rei commented.

"Well, you're probably right." Usagi giggle as she grabbed a handful and sat down in her usual spot. The big red pillow on the floor was the closest place to the food table and the best place to read comics.

Minako smiled at Usagi's antics. "You seem to be in a better mood today Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked up still chewing a cookie. "I don't know why, but I just feel better today. I might have been the talk that I had with Father Michael."

"Who's Father Michael?" asked Makoto. She was sitting in a desk chair not too far away from the table.

"He works at the hospital. He goes in and talks to patients just to give them some company. Father Michael and I were chatting when he dropped by. He was also the man who was turned into a shadow demon."

"There was a shadow demon at the hospital?" Luna and Artemis had walked in at that point. Luna went over to Usagi and sat next to her. Artemis jumped on the bed next to Minako who was laying on her stomach looking at teen magazines.

"Yeah, otherwise how would Zoicite have gotten this crystal?" Usagi pulled out the blue crystal.

"You fought the shadow demon, all by yourself?" said a doubtful Rei.

Usagi squirmed in her seat from the looks pointed at her. "Well, no, not entirely by myself. Moonlight Knight came and helped me when I was thrown into a wall."

"Well, Moonlight Knight is someone that we need to talk about." Artemis said getting down to business.

"What is there to worry about? He helped me save Father Michael and keep all of the children in the hospital safe." Usagi looked around at the other senshi. All of them were baring looks of mistrust towards her savior.

"But he saved all of you!"

"Yes, but he obviously knew more about Zoicite than even the dark general knew. Usagi, there is something big that he is not telling us."

"Usagi, you have to understand. Moonlight Knight just appears out of no where and then disappears again without telling us who he is or what his motives are." Stated Makoto.

Minako watched as Usagi struggled to stay in control of her emotions. It was hard for her to see Usagi's heart twist so suddenly. The happy attitude that she had come in with was crushed back to the sullen Usagi. When Usagi spoke next it was with careful choice of words.

"If I didn't trust him with my life I would be dead right now. I know that he trusts us because he gave me these." Usagi held out the other two rainbow crystals. "If this doesn't prove that he is trust worthy than I don't know how to convince you."

"Usagi he may just be using us to have us collect all of the rainbow crystals and then take them from you with out any resistance." said Luna.

Usagi held her head in shame. Here was yet another man who was protecting her and all they could do was try to convince her that he was out for his own intentions. Usagi couldn't stand it any more. Standing up, she left with all eyes following her out the door. Luna started to head towards the door when two hands lifted her off the floor.

"I think we need to leave her be Luna." Ami said quietly while petting the ridged cat.

"I'm just worried about her." Luna let her shoulders slump as she sat on Ami's lap. Artemis hopped down from the bed and walked over to his companion.

"Luna, I think you better tell the girls."

"Tell us what?" Rei leaned in closer to the conversation.

Luna sighed, "Usagi has been waking up from terrible dreams as of late."

"Are they about the accident?" asked Makoto.

"No, she's been having them since the shadow demons started showing up, but it's been recently that she has had them almost every night. She has been asking some strange questions too."

"I think that the best thing that we can do for her right now is to support her decisions." Minako rolled off the bed to stand up.

Artemis turned to his charge, "But Minako, what about Moonlight Kn-"

"No Artemis. If we doubt her then she is going to doubt herself. She has been really torn up by Mamoru's accident and we can't afford to have our leader to loose any more confidence. If you haven't noticed this has been the second youma that Usagi has defeated with only the help of Moonlight Knight. Not once has she complained about us not being there to help her like we do when she's late. Also, she came up to fight off Zoicite after defeating a shadow youma." Minako looked over at the cat guardian with a firm face.

All of the girls nodded in response to Minako's words. Ami began to wonder if Usagi really understood what she was feeling. Seeing that the girls were starting to chatter about school rumors Ami excused herself from the meeting saying that she had homework to do. Instead of taking the bus home Ami decided to follow Usagi using her Mercury computer. It didn't take it long to find out that Usagi had gone to the park.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Mamoru had thrashed about the garden for what seemed like an eternity. Now he sat in the courtyard in the middle of the hedge maze. He still remembered her soft voice calling him by a name that had felt so familiar to him. The touch of her hand to his still sent chills up his spine. When she had departed, Mamoru had taken enough. His anger boiled over and sent him through the walls of the maze.

"Why won't you let me see her? Why can't I see my parents! What is it about my past that is so damn important?" Mamoru shouted at no one.

"You aren't ready to know." The man in white moved to stand next to Mamoru who had fallen to the ground in his frustration.

Mamoru pushed off the ground refusing the offered hand from the strange specter. "I want to leave this place."

"The princess hasn't called you to awaken yet."

"But what if she is in trouble and I'm not there to protect her. Sailor Moon can't do this by herself."

"The princess was very strong willed. She is much better at protecting herself than you might think, better than she even knows." The man in white began to walk away when Mamoru called out to him.

"Is there a way that I can reach the princess?"

Mamoru stood hopeful for a response as the man in white turned around.

"Love her and she will come to you." The man in white faded into a growing mist that swallowed Mamoru up in darkness.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite stood behind a small grove of trees in the park watching people wander about. A thin smile graced his stone face as he realized how well his plan would work. 'This place will cause enough commotion to draw out the sailor brat and the man in white. Whoever he is will pay for Zoicite's life with his own.'

The sun had just started setting over the small man-made lake drawing many people to gather and watch the sun paint the sky in vibrant colors. Malecite walked out from his hiding spot and went to the first target he saw. A girl with golden hair sat on a park bench all alone. Her golden hair was in two long streams coming from the two odangos sitting on top of her head.

Usagi let the setting sun settle her nerves. The way Luna and Artemis had been talking it really had angered her and she didn't want to hear it. 'Moonlight Knight wouldn't hurt me. Would he? No, of course not, he's saved me every time I was in danger, just like Tuxedo Kamen. Where is Tuxedo Kamen, has he given up on me too?'

She let her thoughts run its course when the hairs on her neck began to stand on end. Scanning the area Usagi saw an oddly dressed man walking straight for her. His light grey cape billowed lightly as he walked and the wind blew a few strands of bleach blonde hair into his lovely face. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from her that his outfit rang a bell in her. Quickly she stood and walked as fast as she could away without drawing attention from him. His arm shot out grabbing a hold of her at her waist.

"Now, you will make a perfect target." A smile split his face making him seem all the more menacing.

Usagi tried to get out of his grasp. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that I am going to drain your life force as well as everyone else in this park until that nit-wit Sailor Moon and her guardian show up. Might as well start." Kunzite moved his free hand to hover over Usagi's chest. A black glow began to form around his hand. Usagi could only panic knowing what was to come next. 'Tuxedo Kamen, Moonlight Knight, where are you?'

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yeah, I'm going to leave it there. If you want me to post the next chapter give me some inspiration and review! Thank you.

-EmpKaylenatye


	6. Chapter 6

I rarely ever do this, but I decided to send a shout out to all those who have sent me their wonderful reviews. Reviewers: inn0c3nt ang3l, Usa2mamo, PearlTear, Shabopo, Silver Rose of Serenity, inunkag4ever, ffgirlmoonie, srsmoon, Kar, Heaven and Earth, Chiapet, xkristy101, lynxygirl16, AniJap, Moon-Daisuki, Whitebunny2005, sailorSerena141, Lady Tristana Rogue, carebear (this is completely random order)

And you all have the right to review and tell me that this chapter came way too late. By the way the next chapter is started and will be finished within another week. As always I do not own Sailor Moon, just this story.

Last note: Malecite was the American name and since I'm using Japanese names it will now be Kunzite. Sorry for the inaccuracy, I will be repairing the other chapters as well.

Chapter 6:

Usagi stared wide eyed as a glowing hand came in contact with her body. An ice cold feeling tingled down her spine making her muscles numb. Instead of crumbling to the ground Kunzite held her close to his body with his other hand. Suddenly a jolt of electricity coursed through her body feeling as if it was trying to burn her skin away from her body. Usagi's screams alerted others in the park, several people ran to help her but were thrown away by the energy that was being drained from her.

"What an amazing source of energy you have. Queen Beryl will be please to receive this." Usagi tried to turn around to say something back at him, but she was already so far drained that her muscles could no longer obey her. All she could do was scream in pain.

After a while Kunzite felt as if he had taken enough from the human and let her drop to the ground as he reached for his next victim. He had teleported to stand directly in front of an escaping pedestrian when the same vicious smile graced his lips. He grabbed the twenty something man and began to drain his life force without a second thought.

'Ugh, I can't move.' Usagi could barely keep her eyes open, but the need to save others in the park wouldn't let her take the sleep that was hanging from her heavy eye lids. Groggily she pushed herself on her side. The yells of other people being drained were painfully heard. She reached down for her broach, but with her body in such a weakened state she didn't even have the strength to hold the broach to transform.

Feeling the last of her energy fade, Usagi sent one last plea. 'I'm sorry everyone, Luna I let you down after all.' Usagi fell into unconsciousness as Kunzite continued to drain people's life force.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Ami had been wandering around the park for a while before she heard screams. Running towards the panicking people, it didn't take her long to find the dark general draining a pedestrian. Ducking quickly behind a hedge row, Ami took out her communicator.

She pressed down the button for an all call "Sailor Senshi, we have a problem."

"What is it, did Usagi have a klutz attack?" chuckled Rei.

"No, there is a new Negaverse general. He's attacking people in the park and I haven't found Usagi yet."

"Just try and distract him while we get there. May be Usagi will show up soon."

"Ok." Ami took out her transforming wand from her subspace pocket.

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!" Standing from behind her hiding spot Mercury took out her computer and started scanning the area to see how many people had already been drained. As she looked around the scanner fell on one of the fallen. It began flashing brightly which unnerved the senshi of ice since it had never done that before on the fallen victims. Moving closer she was able to see the familiar golden hair.

"Usagi-san!" Mercury ran over to her friend. Usagi lay strewn on the ground with her hand over her transforming broach. Mercury was about to move her out of the way when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Afraid that the dark general had spotted her, Mercury didn't want to turn around.

"I will move her to a safe place." Moonlight Knight stepped forward and gently cradled Usagi's body as he carried her over to a nearby bench.

Mercury was confused as to how Moonlight Knight knew to come. Normally Tuxedo Kamen only showed up if Sailor Moon was around, but Usagi didn't henshin so how did he know where to find her. Moonlight Knight gingerly laid Usagi on the bench before he turned around to face the lone sailor senshi.

"Princess of Mercury, I will need you assistance." His voice was strong and commanding.

Mercury flicked a look over at the dark general to see that he was still draining people. "What can I help you with?"

"I know that you can provide me with some sort of cover."

"How did you know that?"

Moonlight Knight shook his head. "Now is not the time for explanations. Can you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Mercury turned towards the dark general. "Shabon Spray."

A white mist sudden covered the park perplexing Kunzite. Dropping the drained person he let his eyes move around him trying to pick out any sort of movement in the mist. He could have just teleported out, but then where would the fun be. The mist parted revealing a man in white standing before him holding a long saber.

"You must be the man who killed Zoicite."

Moonlight Knight just stood silently. Kunzite sneered at the stoic man. "I might as well finish you off. Then with you out of the way the sailor senshi will have no one to help them."

"Kunzite you don't want to fight me. You never won a match against me."

A look of bewilderment passed Kunzite before his lips set in a straight thin line. "You will be nothing once I have finished with you." Using his powers, Kunzite formed an energy ball in his right hand.

There were no words of warning. Both fighters were immediately engaged in battle. Mercury watched with wide eyes as the two weapons would clash and sparks would fly from contact. She stayed by Usagi's side as the two fought for dominance over the other. Mercury's communicator beeped signally that the other senshi were approaching. She spotted the girls running towards her and Usagi who was still passed out on the bench.

Luna was being carried by Mars, but jumped out of the girl's arms when she spotted Usagi lying on the bench. She hopped up on the bench near Usagi's head. "Is she ok?"

"The dark general drained her before I got here." Mercury bit down the feeling of failure.

"Is she still alive?" Venus knelt down beside the bench.

"Yeah, she'll be ok if we can get her energy back. That means that we have to get Kunzite to release the energy that he stole by defeating him."

Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "Where is he? I'll make sure that he gives Usagi her energy back."

Mercury pointed to the two men who were completely unaware of the new presence. They had moved a ways away so it became difficult to hear what they were saying to each other.

Moonlight Knight had deflected yet another one of Kunzite's attempts of disarming him. Anger boiled through Kunzite's veins like he had never known before. 'He's holding back.' Some where in the back of his mind a memory screamed to resurface making it difficult for him to concentrate on the fight.

Frustrated Kunzite yelled at the man across from him, "Come on, fight me like a real man."

"I have no intentions on harming you, but you must stop your evil acts Kunzite."

"Quit speaking to me as if you know me!" Kunzite made a wide arc, big enough for a small object to bury itself into his leg. Heat spread from the white rose that extended outward.

"Kunzite, you must listen to me. Whatever has poisoned your mind you have to fight it."

Kunzite pulled out the thorny rose and tossed it aside. "I have only been serving my queen to realize the future of the Negaverse."

Moonlight Knight stood with his arms open to Kunzite. "That was not the dream that you held when you served under me."

The girls watched as Kunzite lowered his weapon stunned from whatever Moonlight Knight had said. Impatient, Jupiter went to see what was going on. Venus immediately jumped ahead of her.

"Hey, get out of my way."

"You can't bother them."

Jupiter crossed her arms, "And why not."

"There is something you can't see between them."

"What are you talking about?" mused Mars. "I know that you can sense love between people, but do these two love each other." Mars was finding it difficult not to laugh at the idea of seeing Moonlight Knight and the dark general in a steamy kiss.

Venus kept her calm composer. "These two have a different form of love. One of brother hood and respect, but for some reason the bond has been sealed. If we disturb them now we may never gain Moonlight Knight's trust again. I would rather not have him on our bad side. If he can persuade Kunzite to stop his attacks we would come out ahead."

Mercury suddenly looked up at their second in command. "How did you know the dark general's name?"

Venus looked over at her friend and then at the others who were all staring at her. "I don't know. His name just came from some place, like I knew him before."

She turned around just in time to see Kunzite turn towards her. Kunzite felt the heat from his leg beginning to burn through his chest, but the woman who stood yards away rooted him to his place. Moonlight Knight followed his foe's sight line to the senshi of love who stood transfixed to his gaze.

"You're beginning to remember, just like Zoicite."

Kunzite looked back at Moonlight Knight. Hazy images danced through his head. Unable to stand the confusion Kunzite teleport away not before shouting something at Moonlight Knight that was inaudible to the senshi. The man in white dashed over to Venus.

"How is she?"

Venus tried to clear her head, but it was Mercury that spoke up. "She has lost all of her energy. If you had beaten a youma or killed the dark general she would have gotten her strength back. But now, I don't know if she'll ever get it back. If we can't she might-"

A hand lifted to tell the rambling genius to stop. Kneeling next to Usagi, Moonlight Knight gently lifted her into his arms.

"Put her down this instant." Shouted Luna, who crouched ready to lunge at the man.

Venus walked up to Moonlight Knight and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you help her? We can't take her to a hospital."

Like a young child, he shifted the limp body so that her head was facing him. "I will try, but you must promise me something in return Princess of Venus."

Even though she was afraid to say yes, Venus knew there may be no other way to revive their leader. Moonlight Knight took her nod as his cue. "You must help the princess."

Just as she was about to ask why Moonlight Knight bent his head down letting his forehead touch Usagi's. There was a sudden flash of light and then there they stood again. Having to blink a few to times to regain her sight, Mars looked over to Moonlight Knight and thought that was still seeing things. Moonlight Knight looked no more than a shimmering figure still holding Usagi. As if coming back from a deep sleep Usagi blinked a few times to focus her eyes. The first thing she saw were stormy blue eyes staring back at her.

"It is good to see you awake again. I'm only sorry that I must leave you so briefly." Moonlight Knight looked over at Jupiter. "Princess of Jupiter will you please take her. I'm afraid that I won't be able to hold her much longer."

Jupiter carefully shifted Usagi into her arms. The senshi watched as the gossamer ghost stood there for a moment gazing over Usagi before vanishing before their sight. Moving away from the coming sirens and media, the girls de-henshined. Makoto let Usagi stand upon her assisstance.

"Girls help me get Usagi home." Luna said.

"I can get there without their help Luna. I'm a big girl." The sarcastic tone coming from Usagi seemed strange, but the moment passed.

"Usagi you were just drained by a dark general. No one else has even moved nor will they since he is still running around. It may take a while before the power that Moonlight Knight gave you settles. I had my computer out while he transferred the power. It doesn't oppose with your's but it will still take some time getting used to it." stated Ami.

"Is that what he did? He sacrificed his life for her, but why?" questioned Rei.

"I had a dream." All eyes turned to the small voice that came from Usagi.

Minako took up Usagi's arm, "Why don't you tell us on the way home."

During the long walk to Usagi's house the normally bubbly girl remained silent as stone. Not liking the fact that their friend had reverted to her depressed state the girls talked about school, movies coming to the theatre, and new stores opening in the mall anything the fill the silence. The girls were making plans to meet there next Saturday, but when they asked Usagi if she wanted to come along they meet nothing but a wall. Minako moved to walk beside her leader.

"Usagi, do you want to go to the mall next Saturday?"

Usagi turned to her with glazed eyes not seeing her for a moment and then shook it off. "What did you say Minako?"

"We were wondering if you like to join us at the mall." Repeated Ami coming up to her other side. Luna hoped from Ami's arms to Usagi's.

"Yeah, the mall sounds wonderful." She hoped her friends bought the perky attitude. It seemed like they had and kept walking. Makoto and Ami departed for the bus stop a few blocks away with Rei to catch a ride home. Minako said that she would walk Usagi back home and would get a taxi. Luna also left saying it would look funny if Usagi was carrying her into the house, thus leaving the two alone.

"I can't wait to go this weekend. I heard that the mall put in this new frozen yogurt place. We should go there." Prodded Minako.

Usagi only nodded her head. Feed-up with the depressing air Minako turned her friend around. "Usagi, please, tell me what is wrong. Something happened after Moonlight Knight revived you and you have been acting strange ever since. The Usagi that I met only a few weeks ago did not act like this."

"Do you ever feel older than you really are?"

The question made Minako blink a few times. "What?"

Usagi looked up at Minako. "Do you ever have the feeling that there is something. . . that somehow our memories were locked away?"

Minako suddenly remembered all of the strange moments where a memory of a strange palace would float through her mind. "Yes, does this have anything to do about your dream?"

"It just feels like I should be able to connect the dots but I can't. I don't know what to do." Minako saw a much older Usagi flash for a few seconds in her mind that seemed similar to the fourteen year old girl that stood before her.

"I have a feeling that we will remember when it is necessary." Remembering the dark general's look sent shivers down Minako's spine.

Usagi gave Minako a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"I may talk a mile an hour-"

"Mile a minute." Minako waved it off Usagi's correction.

"I may like to talk, but that also makes me a great listener."

They were now standing outside Usagi's house. Minako leaned over and gave her friend a hug before hailing a cab that was coming down the street. Usagi waved to her friend until she was out of sight. She walked through the front door and was immediately confronted by a menacing figure pointing a wooden spoon in her direction.

"And where have you been young lady." Ikuko crossed her arms glaring down at her daughter.

"I had to take the long way home. A da-youma had attacked the park so I had to take the long way home."

Ikuko suddenly rushed to her daughter wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Oh, Usagi! I hope you didn't get hurt. I made a plate for you from dinner in the refrigerator. And-"

"I think that you better let Usagi go before she turns another shade of blue, mom." Shingo said from the stairs.

Ikuko suddenly let go of her daughter leaving her gasping for breath. "Oh I'm sorry dear. I had heard about the attack that sent ten people to the hospital who are in some strange coma. I was so afraid."

"I think that any of the youma would be afraid of you if they knew of your head lock." Usagi gasped.

"What was that dear?"

"Just wanted to know if I could have dinner now." She faked a smile to her mother.

"Sure, I'll go reheat it for you and bring it to your room. While I do that why don't you go take a quick shower, you look a little tired." Ikuko turned to go reheat Usagi's dinner leaving the two siblings in the hallway.

Usagi nodded her head and turned to walk upstairs. "Thanks squirt."

"Hey only I get the pleasure of tormenting you." Shingo smiled at his sister. Usagi let a genuine smile come across her face before she entered her room. Usagi let in her waiting cat, and then gathered her clothes for a much needed bath.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yep, more to come so keep reading. Reviews always welcomed.

-EmpKaylenatye


	7. Chapter 7

You can yell at me for being so late with this chapter, but between getting ready to graduate college and finding a job I have to say I've been a little busy. As always I don't own Sailor Moon, but like every honest fan I wish I did.

Chapter 7:

Everything was bathed in pale colors. It made Usagi feel as if she was emerged in a water color painting. As figures began to solidify among the haze she was able to distinguish the people from the furniture. The airy string music twirled people around the dance floor. Everyone seemed to blend together in the same pale colors, all except for a few. There were four women that clearly stood out in Usagi's sightline. Each of their jewel toned dresses set them off, more lively than the other dancers. The woman in a ruby dress waved Usagi to join them. Another one of them said a joke that Usagi couldn't catch but the others laughed. Just before she reached them four men moved ahead of her and whisked the women away to the dance floor.

Unsure of what to do next Usagi turned around to watch the dancing spectacle. The moment completely swept her away. It seemed as if the scene was choreographed, every one danced perfecting in time with the music. Every once and a while a glimpse of a ruby, sapphire, emerald, or yellow topaz could be seen through the crowd. Slightly jealous at the dancers, Usagi turned around to leave only to have a hand stand in her way.

The hand was clearly defined against the muted colors. It was attached to an arm and body which was dressed in a black suit. Looking up she was met with the most dazzling smile. A silky voice came from the man's lips.

"Would you like to dance, Princess?"

Without a word Usagi took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. They quickly joined in the crowd as the tempo picked up to a steady waltz. He lightly held one hand while gently moving her around the other with the hand that rested very comfortably on her waist. The moment was magical and nothing could take it away from her. Some how he had slowly lead her to the edge of the floor and then whisked them onto a cleared balcony. Against the night sky Usagi could see Earth shining down casting its own glow. As the song ended the man in the tuxedo lead her to the railing to look over the beautiful garden. A strong feeling of deja-vu stirred somewhere deep in her heart.

"Princess do you remember this?" Usagi was startled out of her thoughts. She looked up at the masked man who suddenly reminded her of Tuxedo Kamen.

"I don't know. . ." her voice faded away as she took in her surroundings. Inside people were still dancing and talking with the music spilling out into the night air. Below them was an extravagant garden that she could see a younger version of herself trying to catch the fireflies that flickered in and out. So engrossed in the strange visions that came to her she latched on to the railing as if to pull her back to some sort of reality.

The man pried her hands away from the rails and covered them with his own. Usagi stared at the contact seeing his hands completely engulfing her own. "Princess, I am sorry you could not remember on your own time, but it is urgent that you remember me soon. If you do not then I may be lost from this lifetime."

"This lifetime?"

"Please, you have to trust me. I tried to bring you to a moment in your memories that you might remember me. If you cannot than our souls will be tormented for another millennia before we can be joined."

Usagi let his words sink into a part of her that struggled to be free. Once again the name came unhindered to her lips. "Endymion?"

The dazzling smile returned to his face. "Please, I know I was supposed to be there to save you, but I am asking to be saved. You must open my eyes."

"But, I don't-"

A finger across her lips quickly silenced her. He bent down ever so slightly, his pale lips brushed against her own before she felt the tender kiss. Her heart ached when his warmth left her. Fluttering her eyes open she saw through the mask to the beautiful ocean blue eyes that stared back at her. "How will I find you?"

"Fate has kept us close to one another for a long time you will find me." From a twinkling star a light shined down on them. Quickly its intensity swelled and surrounded them in a bright light. When she opened her eyes she saw the same ocean blue eyes belonging to the man in white. After he had handed her over to Sailor Jupiter, Moonlight Knight simply faded away.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

It had been hours since she had returned home and now laying in bed. Usagi had tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, but the moment kept returning to her. When she would try to forget, another strange memory came making no sense to her. Frustrated Usagi stayed in bed and just listened to her surroundings. Luna had insisted that she be close by and was sleeping peacefully at the foot of the bed.

But it wasn't that which kept her up. The man's words continued to echo through her head. It hadn't taken her long to figure out what he was saying. He thought that she was the princess that they were looking for. It just seemed so impossible that she could be the princess. Everything that reminded her of being a princess, walking gracefully without falling on your face much less dancing, dinner manners, and of course having a handsome prince at your side did not come close to describing the klutzy, food inhaling teenager. Yet, in her dream she had danced and not once tripped.

Moonlight Knight and the man in her dream, Endymion, had to be one in the same. Nothing else could explain their similarities. Somehow he had known who she was the entire time, but how. She began to wonder if some how he was related to Tuxedo Kamen for he had been looking for the princess, but all of the sudden had disappeared. 'But if he had known that I was the princess, why would he have continued to search for me when I'm usually being whisked away in his arms?'

Questions continued to plague her mind leaving her restless. Careful not to wake Luna, Usagi slipped out of bed and went to her make-up table. She didn't turn on her lamp, but let the light from the moon be enough. Brushing her hair had always been one of the few that relaxed her. It was strange, but whenever she felt frustrated she would pick up a brush and seemingly brush the troubles away. So picking up the wooden paddle she began to work away the knots.

The image of her being a little girl in the garden chasing fireflies came to her again. But this time it seemed more like a memory. She was hopping around chasing them while some people were there watching her. A woman in a yellow dress stood next to a man in a white suit. They were talking to a third person, a woman, who was dressed in a billowing white gown. She had run over to the woman and grabbed on to her leg just barely taller than her knee.

Another image floated through. She was standing in a hall no more than ten years old next to the lady in white. Fours girls around her same age were standing in front of them their parents behind them. Each girl wore a circlet on their foreheads with the jewel of their respective homes. Ruby, emerald, yellow topaz, and sapphire sparkled in the daylight.

'I wonder if those girls were the same ones that were at the ball that Endymion took me to.'

The name Endymion started yet another memory that brought along a horrible wrenching feeling to her heart. There the man in the tuxedo lay on ruble with his head held delicately in her lap. Red smeared across his white shirt. She could even feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. Lifting a hand to her face she wiped away the tear tracks and then rubbed her sore eyes. The memories continued to flood her senses making her weary from trying to stop them. Deciding that she had enough reliving a past that she didn't understand Usagi put the brush down and went back to bed. She pulled the comforter up to her shoulders letting the memories sweep past her closed eye lids.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Ami sat in her school seat waiting for the bell to right to signal the start of class. Looking up at the clock she sighed seeing that it was only a quarter 'til 8 o'clock. Many of her classmates had not shown up yet since there was still time. Yet what shocked her the most was the next person to walk in the door. Typically Umino would come in about this time and ask to compare notes, but instead a golden blonde walked into class without loss of breath.

Ami stood up so suddenly that she almost tipped over her chair. "Usagi, you're here early!"

Usagi looked up at the clock. "You're right. I guess when I don't have a klutz attack in the morning I end up getting to school on time."

Usagi's voice had dimmed down to a whisper by the end of the sentence. Ami was about to comfort her friend when Naru bounded through the door. "Usagi, I heard you were saved from an accident this weekend. Come, sit, you have to tell me all about it before class." Usagi was forced to retell her weekend with a few embellishes before Ms. Haruna walked in.

"Well, good morning class. Let's start roll call."

Usagi waited patiently for her name to be called, glad that she didn't have to tell anymore lies about her weekend. She did tell Naru about the accident and about Mamoru being the one in the hospital, but the senshi business was neatly covered up. It saddened her that she couldn't tell her best friend who she was, but a secret identity had to remain secret.

"Tsukino, Usagi."

"Here."

Usagi suddenly felt a tingle run up her spine as all eyes locked on to her. Yet, the look on Ms. Haruna's face was priceless. "Usagi you actually made it to school on time?"

"Yes, Ms. Haruna."

"Did you finish your homework as well?" Usagi started rummaging through her folders. Ms. Haruna just shook her head. "I knew that it had to be too good to be tr-"

"Here's my homework for today." Usagi held up her homework for Ms. Haruna to collect.

The class all turned to their teacher to see her jaw nearly hitting the floor. Swiftly collecting her composure Ms. Haruna asked everyone to take out the assigned homework and turn it in. Still slightly stunned, the teacher didn't talk much during the first period giving the class a free period while she corrected papers, but wasn't long before Ms. Haruna went back to her plans for the day.

By the time the lunch bell rang Usagi was itching to be out of class. Scooping up her lunch box she headed to the usual meeting spot out on the grass underneath a sakura tree. The tree was slowly starting to show the signs of fall as a couple of its leaves had started turning colors and falling off.

Mina smiled as Usagi unceremoniously sat down on the grass next to her. Makoto was opening up the dishes that she made the night before offering some to Usagi. Never turning away Makoto's cooking Usagi made sure to sample a bit of everything. It wasn't too much later that Ami joined the group holding a stack of books.

"Ami, are all of those for your history report due on Friday?" Minako picked up a particularly heavy book. Instead of opening it up and reading she placed it on top of her head and started balancing it.

Ami giggled before taking the book off of her friend's head. "No, I've been done with that report for a week. This is just some light reading."

Mina shook her head. "I don't think that I could ever read this much just for pleasure."

"Well, if you wanted to become a real actress there are some –"

"Hey, I'm a great actress." Minako defended herself only to see the smirk on Ami's face.

"Good one Ami. Hey Usagi how did you like the chocolate pastry?" Makoto looked over to the other blonde in the group only to see a vacant expression on her face. Usagi wasn't fazed by her friends banter.

"Hey, Earth to Usagi come in." Makoto waved a hand in front of Usagi's face only to have no reaction. The three girls shared a worried glance as their leader seemed lost in her thoughts.

Thinking quickly Minako spoke up, "Usagi there's only one more piece of chicken left."

Usagi turned to Minako only half looking at her. Minako looked into her eyes and saw something different in them. The bright blue eyes seemed older and wiser then the bubbly teenager.

"What did you say Minako."

"I said-"

"Tsukino, Usagi!" Mrs. Haruna stood at the doorway to the grounds looking frantic.

Usagi jumped to her feet. As she walked over to her teacher Mrs. Haruna urged her to hurry.

"Usagi you have to gather your things, there's been an emergency."

"What do you mean Mrs. Haruna?"

"Your friend knows more than I do, but no time to chat now." Mrs. Haruna ushered Usagi inside to her desk to gather her things. "Your mother has already been called and it has been approved that you can leave."

Usagi was still confused until a knocking at the school room door made her look up from filling her backpack. The tall blonde standing in the doorway made Usagi's whole world spin.

"Mrs. Haruna is Usagi ready, I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"Motoki why are you here?" Usagi felt her heart suddenly jump to her throat.

The disheveled man just shook his head. "It's best if we get to the hospital as soon as possible. The doctors can explain it there."

Mrs. Haruna put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. If you have any homework it can wait until you get back to school."

Usagi quickly bowed and ran out of the room with Motoki leading her to his car.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Mamoru stood in the black void yet again. The garden with Earth hanging overhead had melted away, along with the white castle. The mist still clung in the air making it hard to breath. It slowly crept through his body making him feel cold from the inside out.

"Hey, what's happening!" he shouted to no one.

A speck of white appeared against the black void around him. The small figure in the distance came closer to reveal the man in white. Unlike before his image was becoming transparent.

"What happened to my memories." Demanded Mamoru.

"I'm sorry." The man shook his head. "I had to save the life of our princess."

Mamoru was stunned. "You saw her?"

The man smiled underneath the face guard, "She is safe. Mamoru, if you want to see her you must let your heart be open. Like you, she barely understands who she is. She will need your guidance if you wish to beat the Negaverse."

As he had been speaking, his body began fading away. What remained now were a pair of blue eyes that seemed so familiar to Mamoru.

"Wait! I have so many questions you can't leave me now." Mamoru demanded.

"I can't tell you much more." came the ominous voice.

"Then tell me one thing. How will I know who the princess is?"

"Just open your eyes." With those final words the image vanished leaving Mamoru alone yet again.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yeah, I know it was a bit short and a ton of information, but I already have plans for the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!

-EmpKaylenatye


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, over 5,000 hits! Thank you for the support! I have updated my bio on so if you would like to know a bit more about me check it out.

Chapter 8:

Usagi twisted her blue skirt in the passenger seat. Motoki cursed the noon traffic under his breath, but Usagi echoed his sentiments. For the billionth time she prayed that the cars would just move forward. Ever since she had seen Motoki's flushed face when he picked her up at school all thoughts had left her mind except for one. The image of a face with silky black hair strewn around it with tubes disturbing the perfect features showed clearly every time she closed her eyes.

Once again she looked over to Motoki afraid to ask the question. As if sensing her piercing eyes he looked over. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you much, but I would rather a doctor tell you than me because frankly I don't know what is going on myself."

Usagi put a hand on Motoki which held the steering wheel in a vice grip. Stunned by the sudden mature look in Motoki almost missed the moving traffic. Her stare seemed to summon courage deep within his heart. "Please Motoki. I need to know what happened."

Motoki stuttered a moment before finding his words. "It happened last night while visitors were gone. It seems as if his body is shutting itself down. The doctors just don't understand why this is happening. With the injuries that Mamoru sustained he should be up and about complaining about having to make up so much homework for college classes."

"Or teasing me for tripping over my own feet." Usagi looked down at her hands which had wrinkled from the abuse.

Motoki turned to look at her with concerned eyes. "Usagi-chan, we have all told you a million times that this isn't your fault. He will pull out of this. Look we are at the hospital. I'll drop you off and you can go inside. I have to go check up on the arcade and I'll be back right away. If anything should happen try to reach me there."

As soon as Motoki stopped in the horseshoe drive in front of the hospital, Usagi made a bee line to the elevators. It was as if the world around her was trying everything her power from getting to Mamoru. First the elevators took forever to come down to main floor and whenever one came a nurse would come rushing through with a patient on a gurney needing to go to surgery. After about the third incident Usagi decided that it would be better to bolt up the stairs. She busted out of the stairwell to the nurses station startling a few of the attendants when a blonde whirlwind stopped at the desk.

"Is he ok?" Usagi tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

A younger looking nurse sitting at the desk gave Usagi a puzzled look, yet one of the doctors standing behind her knew the frantic girl and pulled the girl aside. The doctor was around the same age as Ikuko with a rounded face that matched her curved body. There was sympathy in her eyes when she sat Usagi down in a chair. She had seen the younger girl attending the coma patient all weekend and her heart ached for the news that she had to deliver.

"Mr. Chiba seems to have taken a turn for the worse." Usagi felt all of the air rush out of her lungs for the second time that day. The doctor continued knowing it would be best if she knew everything. "We can't figure out the problem. By all means he was in a healthy state and then his vitals started slowly decreasing last night. He has been hooked up to more life support machines just to keep him alive. Is your friend coming back to be with him?"

Usagi could hardly speak, luckily Motoki came up the elevator then and all Usagi could do was point. The doctor stood up and shook hands with the young adult. They talked briefly before the doctor departed. Motoki looked down to see Usagi still in a state of shock. Motoki bent down to her sitting level to look straight in her eyes.

"Usagi why don't you go and sit with him. He always seemed to do better when you are around him."

"But I put him there how-"

"Don't even start Usagi!" Motoki spoke firmly to the girl he considered a sister. "Mamoru isn't going anywhere and we know that. We have to pray for him now and be with him through this. I have to go sign some papers with the doctor before I can join you."

Usagi just nodded her head and walked to Mamoru's room. She opened the now familiar door to see the monstrosity of machines hooked up to his body. It seemed that as one function failed they hooked up a machine to carry out the process. Scooting in the door she let it shut behind her. She found her chair and pulled it to his bedside. A tube had been added to help him breath as well as several more monitors making a low hum in the room. Unwilling to be afraid Usagi gently picked up Mamoru's hand and clutched it in her own. Her bright blue eyes turned hard, but determined.

"Mamoru, I know that you can hear me. You can't leave, not yet. I have something important to tell you so you can't go away just yet. You have to come back to me so I can tell or so help me I will pull you out of the underworld."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite stood before an obsidian doorway down in the depths of the Negaverse base. The double doors were highly polished reflecting his own stone cold look as he chanted a few words to open the doors. They slowly swung away revealing an underground tunnel that no one was allowed to enter, or the leader would have liked them to believe. The dark generals had known about the door and its chambers long enough to find it ridiculous as to why it was off limits. Creating an energy ball to light the way he traveled forward into the darkness. The tunnel was narrow and trough along the sides with the occasional low ledge which made Kunzite swear when he didn't see them. It wasn't long before the tunnel opened to a vast cavern with pillars that reached higher than his eyes could see in the low light. On the far side of the room were three figures encased in clear crystal forever resting.

Kunzite walked up to each figure saying a few words before moving to the next. After the last figure an empty hollow in the wall stood waiting. Kunzite began to talk to the last figure.

"I really wish I understood what is going on, brother. Nothing is making sense. Why was couldn't I have had you mind to understand?" Kunzite let his hand trace around his future coffin. "Zoicite, what have we been lead to?"

Zoicite's still body did not move as Jadeite and Nephrite continued to stay silent. A reddish glow and the clicking of heels came out from the tunnel alerting the general that someone was coming down the tunnel. Hiding behind one of the giant pillars he slowly moved to keep out of the person's eye sight dousing his own light. Dim lights from their places on the pillars glowed enough for the new comer to see well in the cavern. Kunzite didn't have to see the person to know the cruelty in her eyes or the power that struck the ground with every step. A liquid sounding voice resounded in the chamber. A voice that still chilled Zoicite's bones came from the glowing red orb the woman held atop of her staff.

"Have you prepared the chamber for Endymion's arrival."

"Not quite master. Unfortunately we lost his energy trail. He may have been awakened, but now he's untraceable."

"Beryl are you trying to make an excuse for your failure. You cannot back out of your promise to revive me, my servant. Remember it was you who wanted the prince, it was you who took out the Moon Kingdom by killing it's precious senshi and princess."

"I will not betray you my master."

Moving slowly around the pillar to watch Kunzite saw something that he thought only existed in his darkest nightmares. A tube just big enough to hold a human body was being lowered from the ceiling. The dark cold steel felt as if it was trying to rip is soul from his body.

"So, you will be using this again." The ominous voice drawled.

Beryl had to make a large effort not to scowl at her master. "To keep the generals under my control it has served me well. Turning on their lovers was a wonderful plan. Seeing recognition for their actions the moment their loved ones scrummed to the darkness was splendid.

"Once my minions bring Endymion to me he will be mine. Completely under my control and no match for that insect Sailor Moon."

"Why don't you have your general bring him to you?"

Beryl merely shook her head, "If he even talks to Kunzite all of my energy will be wasted."

She stroked the side of the evil machine as if it was a favorite pet. "I will leave this here. It will take a tremendous amount of energy to restore it's capabilities. I'll send Kunzite to gather the necessary energy, he'll never question the order. What a loyal dog."

Beryl turned to leave with the staff in hand. The orb pulsed red again as it prepared to speak. "Why haven't you revived the other generals?" Kunzite had to carefully follow along to hear the conversation.

"They have become a risk. After their defeat by that moon brat, Nephrite and Jadeite had to be sent to the crystal coffins. The same with Zoicite. I don't know what the Senshi did to him, but all of my efforts of brainwashing had started to deteriorate. If I hadn't taken him soon he might have given Kunzite some ideas."

Beryl strode back to the tunnel with the red glow following after. The lights in the chamber darkened as the obsidian doors to the chamber shut tight. Willing some of his energy to form just enough light Kunzite began to feel something that he had not felt for a long time, betrayal. He let his eyes rest on the other generals standing asleep in their cages.

"What has she done to us brothers? How could I have let us serve such a monster as this?" Kunzite looked over to where the machine stood in the darkness. "Zoicite you were right, something is very wrong. I will play loyal pet, but I will seek out answers to these questions."

He turned to look at his comrades one last time. "I will find a way to wake you." He left the chamber and decided that a change of scenery was needed. Putting on earth clothing Kunzite decided to find a place to think before Beryl summoned him.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Mina was strolling through the park. The senshi had gathered at the hospital to sit with Usagi after school. However, with their own families and school responsibilities waiting the girls had to leave. Now Mina was just walked back to her apartment feeling that it would help clear up her own mind. It was hard to know more about the Moon Kingdom then the other senshi, and even more difficult when your secondary powers were trying to take over. There was no mistaking the clear line between Usagi and Mamoru, but as Mina knew well enough, that kind of love had to be discovered on it's own. 'Just like the line that I saw between myself and the dark general.' That revelation and puzzled Mina all through the night. Something felt as if it was calling to her, but it was just beyond her reach.

Yet suddenly that same calling came crashing at her as she passed a man sitting on a bench over looking the pond. That calling made Mina stop dead in her tracks to carefully look the man over. He was quite handsome, even from the distance that Mina stood. His long white hair off set the natural tan making him almost seem cold. He wore a casual grey suit with a lighter grey turtle neck underneath the jacket. Instead of gazing at the sight before him, he was hunch over with his chin resting on his fists in deep contemplation. Deciding that she was the only one around capable of talking to this man, Mina strode up to the bench and sat down next to him.

He didn't seem to notice her until she started speaking. "I love coming to this spot, it's perfect for speaking one's thoughts out loud."

Kunzite turned to her with cold eyes that would have made any one of his minions crack, but it didn't faze the bubbly blonde next to him. Startled by her reaction Kunzite just returned his gaze to the pond bent ignoring the beautiful girl beside him. Kunzite shook his head at that last remark.

"I would rather not talk about it."

Mina brought out her best smile. "That's ok, sometimes you need to gather the right words to work out your feelings."

Kunzite just let her words sink in. They continued to watch the pond as the sun began to descend into the west. He looked over at the strange girl to see if she was getting bored enough to leave but to his amazement she seemed to be in her own thoughts. He decided to turn the tables and turn up his own charm. From some where he felt that this kind of interaction was normal for him despite the fact that he had never taken an interest in a human.

"So what could be troubling such a young girl. You look as if you are trying to digest some rotten food."

Mina gave the man next to her a smile. "Bad news can be just as bad as rotten food. My friend is having a difficult time. Someone she holds very dear to her is dieing and they can't do anything about it."

Kunzite watched as the smile faded from the girl's face. Suddenly words began to spill from his mouth without control. "My life seems to have taken a strange turn. My brother just passed away, but after his death I discovered some secrets about his death."

"Did you hear the secrets from your family?"

Kunzite chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I guess you could call them my family. I just don't know where to turn to for answers."

Kunzite felt the lightest touch on his shoulder. Turning he found the girl looking sincerely in his eyes, something that seemed familiar. A flash of the girl's face in his mind sped by. Her hair was tousled, dirty and bloody, her face sagged in weariness, but the same sincere eyes looked at him. Blinking rapidly to banish the image Kunzite felt the tug of Queen Beryl calling for him.

"I must go." Kunzite stated.

Mina didn't take offense to the change in his attitude. "Well, if you ever need to talk I happen to be in this park quite often."

Kunzite did something that even surprised him. He picked up the hand that lay on his shoulder and kissed the very top. "Thank you."

Briskly he stood up leaving Mina to stare out at the water alone. She couldn't help the tingling of her powers as it crept up from her arm to her heart. Mina hoped that she would see the handsome man again.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

It was long past sundown and Usagi still held a vice grip on Mamoru's hand. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo had all come to bring her dinner a couple of hours ago and had not wanted to leave her side. Shingo had pulled a chair next to Usagi and held her other hand to give her the only comfort that he could. Ikuko and Kenji had brought books along and read them out loud to help pass the heavy silence. Motoki had left early saying that he had to cover the arcade that night, but would be back the next morning. Usagi stared blankly at the monitors watching how every hour the numbers would slowly decrease and others increase. Sleep beckoned at the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to close for one second. A knock on the door startled Usagi and her family out of the slow march of time.

"I'm sorry miss, but all of you have to leave now. All non-family members have to leave." The nurse gave an apologetic look.

Usagi panicked. "But what happens if he crashes, what happens if-" Ikuko rushed to her daughter's side hoping to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, Naoru, there you are. I've been meaning to introduce the two of you." Father Michael stood in the door way next to the befuddled nurse. He sent a sympathetic look to Usagi before turning back to the nurse.

"You see Naoru, Usagi is Mamoru's only family. You know the story about the man saving his fiancé, well here is his fiancé. Now you wouldn't want to make her sick with worry all night by not being with him do you?"

Kenji's face turned red and was about to object when a look from his wife made his jaw shut tight. Naoru nodded her head. "I'll let the head nurse for the night know that she will be staying. She quickly walked out of the room leaving Usagi stunned.

"Father Michael, you lied to her."

Father Michael tried not to let the corners of his mouth turn up. "I only told her half the truth. The other was just a play on a rumor. You are Mamoru's only family and deserve to stay here to watch over him."

"But if he wakes up and finds out about this-"

"Wouldn't it be better if he were to wake up and find out?"

All words escaped her at the moment. The thought of being Mamoru's fiancé was a bit frightening to her and made her cheeks flush in front of her family. She still had to tell him that she liked him. Yet, not seeing his handsome face anymore would be worse. Agreeing, she gave a smile to the Christian priest. Father Michael left soon after the nurse Naoru came back with an extra blanket for Usagi. Usagi's family left wishing her to not stay up all night. Naoru and switched on the bedside lamp and turned off the overhead. She tried to encourage Usagi to lay down, but the girl stubbornly sat by his bedside.

The lights in the hallway outside of the room were turned half off for the night. A security guard made a round through the floor sometime before midnight, but the smaller details about the world around her didn't matter at the moment. The curtain was open just enough to let the light of the moon shine through the window. It's light cast an eerie shadow over Mamoru's face making him look like a corpse. Unable to think like that Usagi stood up to close the curtain. Outside the full moon illuminated the city reflecting off of the windows of tall buildings. Silently Usagi prayed to the Moon to help Mamoru.

A shiver ran up Usagi's spine as she urged her prayer to the luminous god. Shutting the curtain tight she turned back to the man laying still in bed. Feeling the emotions of the day catch up to her Usagi stumbled back to his bedside. Not wanting to fall asleep in a chair again she opted out for the bed. 'Besides its not like he would shove me out of bed. And if the nurses think that I'm his fiancé then they won't mind.'

Usagi pulled the blanket from her chair and wrapped it around herself. Then she climbed into his bed on the right side which had been the least tubes running through his body. She rested her head close to his shoulder being careful not to disturb any of the equipment. Sleep was quick to take her and she was eager to accept.

Her dream started in a black silky void. No light or sound seemed to penetrate the darkness before her. Then a soft light came from above her. Looking up she saw the moon bigger and brighter than she had ever seen before. It seemed so close that she could almost touch it, so she did. Reaching up a hand she felt it move through the image as if it was nothing but air. The movement sent ripples through the image distorting it. When the ripples reached the edge the image began to crack and slowly broke a part. Each piece was no bigger than that of a snow flake all capturing their own glow as they fell around her and through the dark void. Every time a glowing fleck hit her skin it burned momentarily leaving a part of her changed. When the moon had dissolved Usagi looked around again only to find herself back in the hedge maze wearing the same billowing white dress. It was hard to distinguish many features in the dim light, but insisting that standing still was no good Usagi walked forward.

The hedges formed a straight line unlike the last time she had wandered in. Trying to keep her fear down she let her heart guide her forward. Then she saw it, the white mirror frame, but this time there was no dark specter on the other side.

"Endymion was there the last time, something must have happened to him. If I'm to save him then I have to find him."

Usagi pulled up her skirt and gingerly stepped over to the other side. "Nothing happened."

She was about to breath a sigh of relief when a thunderclap resounded in the air. The ground below her began to shake making it hard for her to stand in place. Looking back the way she came there was nothing to see, but that only froze her body. Behind her and through the black mirror frame was the hedge maze being slowly swallowed by the black void. A flash of lightening and another thunderclap restored movement to legs sending her forward in a mad dash. A harsh wind began to pick up trying to pull her back, but Usagi pushed ahead. She put her arms up to protect her face from the wind, yet it didn't protect them from the flying debris.

Just as she thought that the elements would try to test her with something else, everything stopped. The wind died down, the lightening and thunder had rolled away and the black void had stopped some distance from her. Letting her arms down she looked in front of there. A fountain sat in the center gurgling softly, but what caught her attention wasn't the fountain, but the man laying on the edge. His formal suit she easily recognized from her dream the other day. Usagi quietly walked over to his still form unsure of what to expect. The man lay still, barely breathing as she sat down next to his head.

Usagi reached out to touch the silky black hair tucking away a few stray strands covering his face. This time there was no mask hiding his features, yet by some mysterious force she could not place the name with the face, except for one. Bending down Usagi whispered into the man's ear.

"Endymion, please open your eyes."

Usagi pulled up enough to let their lips lightly touch. She didn't care about the redness that stained her cheeks, only the fluttering of his eyes mattered. When they opened a brilliant golden light engulfed her taking her out of the dream.

Usagi woke up from the dream, still laying next to Mamoru. Morning light streamed through an opened curtains which Usagi figured a nurse had opened. She sat up and stretched her arms letting the position she slept in last night wreck havoc on her muscles. The dream was still crystal clear in her mind, yet the face had once again faded from her mind. Slipping off the bed Usagi put on her shoes preparing to go find some breakfast in the cafeteria. Turning back to Mamoru she took his hand and gave it a kiss.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back."

She kissed his hand one more time and tuned to leave. Something was holding her back. Standing completely still she let her gaze follow down her arm to her hand. Currently it was being held in a tight grip by another hand.

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Hee, hee, so you know what to do. Read and review.

-EmpKaylenatye


	9. Chapter 9

I can't say thank you enough for the reviews. I'm hoping this chapter will quench that last cliffhanger. I do have to say I didn't expect this story to become as long as it has.

As always, I don't own Sailor Moon, but this is my story.

Chapter 9:

It felt like, well he couldn't quite get the right word, but it felt like sunshine. The black void had felt so cold, yet when a single spec of light had landed on his lips everything around him changed. Forced through a bright tunnel of light followed by the increasing sounds of ringing bells. It was so beautiful that Mamoru was convinced he was being taken into the after life. Just as the brightness of the tunnel seemed too much a voice whispered in his heart.

"Endymion."

In a flash it was all over and Mamoru found himself staring into blackness, but his time it was no longer cold. Something warm surrounded him and he heard a sound. Someone spoke as if the person was speaking underwater. He felt his hand being picked up and kissed. Not wanting to let go of the chance to latch on to something real he turned his hand to grab on to the person's wrist, a reflex from his alter ego. He heard the voice again, this time a little clearer.

"Mamoru?"

Wanting to see what wonderful person was attached to the voice Mamoru tested his eyes. Fluttering them open he let his cloudy vision clear before turning his head to see the person standing before him. 'An angel.' There stood the one thing his heart called out for, the women who made his whole life brighten up when she threw a paper at his head. He tried to speak, but that was when he discovered a tube sticking out of his throat.

Usagi couldn't decide what to do: give him the biggest bear hug or grab a nurse. She decided on the latter thinking it would do no good to re-break his ribs. Tears weld up in her eyes as she gently set Mamoru's hand back to his side.

"Your awake," Usagi whispered, "I'm going to go grab a doctor and see if they can get the tube out of your throat. I think that you can breath just fine now that you are back among the living."

Mamoru didn't want to let go; slowly shaking his head was the only way of telling her.

"It's ok, I'll come right back."

Usagi stroked his hand until he let go and then she tore down to the nurses' station. She collided with the station desk giving the nurses a startle for so early in the morning. By the tear streaks down her cheeks they were prepared for the worst.

"He's awake!"

It suddenly turned into a beehive as doctors were being called to the floor and nurses went in to check on Mamoru's vitals. Usagi tried to get back into the room, but she was being shoved out left and right. Mamoru couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on around him. At some point the tube was taken out, monitors were being unhooked and doctors were pestering him with questions like what day of the week it was.

"Friday?" Mamoru cautiously moved other parts of his body trying to see what hurt and didn't. He knew that it was clearly out of the question for him to be doing any torso twists for a while. 'Well, I'll have to wait until my power kicks in.' He had zoned out the doctor's speech until her heard something about a fiancé.

"Excuse me, fiancé?"

The doctor, a man no less than ten years older, just smiled. "Yes, your fiancé. Her and your friend have been visiting you in the hospital while you have been in the coma for the past four days."

"Can I see her?"

At Mamoru's request Usagi quickly stepped out of the congested room and made herself scarce. 'May be grabbing breakfast right now wouldn't be a bad idea.' Usagi had made it halfway down the hall when someone going the opposite direction spotted her.

"Good morning Usagi! I heard the Mamoru has finally woken." Father Michael's smile was enough to stop any hiding plan that Usagi could think of.

"Yes, but…" she didn't know what to do. She was so happy that he was awake, but she couldn't face him after what he had been told. Father Michael guessed where her uneasiness came from and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her back towards Mamoru's room.

"Don't worry, I'll help. Besides it was my idea, now I have to face my fears." Father Michael looked down meeting Usagi's blue eyes.

She knew what he really meant by those words. A nurse met the two of them in the hall saying that Mamoru wanted to talk to her. Thanking the nurse Usagi entered the room with Father Michael. Mamoru was propped up with pillows with some medical forms he was reading over. Looking up he saw Usagi standing quietly with another person dressed in black. The man stepped forward to start the conversation.

"Chiba, Mamoru, my name is Father Michael. I visit patients here in the hospital to help give them a sense of hope to them and their families. Which is why Usagi brought me here to clear up a small matter."

"Oh," Mamoru looked over at Usagi who was looking anywhere, but him.

"Usagi has been staying with you waiting for you to come out of your coma. Yesterday you had taken a turn for the worse. When you started having problems she didn't want to leave your side. In order for her to stay overnight, I had made-up a lie so she wouldn't feel distressed by leaving you."

Mamoru felt his heart swell. 'Usagi had wanted to stay by his side, even if at the risk of being called my fiancé.'

"Usagi did you really stay here?" Mamoru's plea reached Usagi. She nodded. Feeling uneasy about standing she pulled a chair to his bedside.

"When you first came here, I found out that you didn't have a family to come and visit." Usagi saw the involuntary flinch, "So I decided that I would be your family. I spent most of the weekend here."

"She even braved a youma attack that hit the hospital." Added Father Michael.

"A youma attack! Was anyone hurt, were any of the senshi hurt?" Mamoru felt panicked at the thought of Sailor Moon being hurt.

Usagi was puzzled as to why Mamoru would car about Sailor Moon being hurt. "Yeah, the Sailor Senshi were fine. No one was hurt, why?"

Mamoru felt trapped, "I just wanted to make sure that everyone was ok."

Usagi eyed him warily and turned to say something to Father Michael only to find him gone. Now it was her turn to feel trapped. Mamoru watched Usagi debate whether or not she should run now that her shield had disappeared or take the typical abuse. 'I can't hurt her again, not after what she has done for me. I think I better do what the man in white was telling me. I have to make the first move.' Unsure of what he should do to he simply reached forward and took one of Usagi's hands. She froze. Mamoru felt her stiffen the moment he took her hand, but that wasn't what he wanted. He needed to know the truth and to hear it from her.

"Usagi, did you stay here for me or because you felt guilty."

Usagi stared at his hands surrounding hers nerved by the situation. 'Well, its was now or never.'

"I came here first because you had saved me from being hit by the car. When I came and found out you were in a coma I felt guilty because I had-"

Mamoru put a hand up to Usagi's mouth. She quieted immediately, but lifted her head up with a questioning look. "Usagi, I made the choice to save you. I knew that I could have killed myself."

"So why did you save _me_?" she said through his hand.

"I did it because-"

"Mamoru you're really awake!" An excited Motoki had burst through the door just before Mamoru had spilled all of his feelings for the blonde, the blonde who he was very close to at the moment. Both of them noticed the situation and scooted away from each other. Mamoru didn't know if he should thank or curse his best friend for his impeccable timing.

Usagi slipped out of the room letting Motoki take her chair. Mamoru's last words kept ringing in her ears. 'Maybe he was going to say 'I did it because no one else would have saved you.' But maybe …' She went to the nurses station and asked for a phone to use. The nurse pulled one up from the desk, setting it on the counter. Usagi dialed a few numbers and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"Hi mom, I have great news. Yeah, he woke up just a few minutes ago." Usagi listened for a while before she agreed with her mother and hung up the phone. She thanked the nurse and headed back to Mamoru's room. Thousands of questions and scenarios bounced through her head as she came back. 'Should I ask him again? What will he say? Should I just leave and never see him again?' It was a little late to go with the last plan since she was already standing in the doorway looking at the two best friends laughing at a happy moment.

"Did you call home Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah, my mom wants me to take the bus back home to get ready for school. She says I can at least catch the second half of the day."

"Oh, I could take you home Usagi." Offered Motoki. Usagi bowed with a small thank you.

Mamoru's heart sank when he heard her news. Every fiber in his body wished that she didn't have to leave, something that he had been suppressing every time she walked out of the arcade after their banter.

"It wouldn't be good for you to miss too much school Usagi." Mamoru said against his true intentions.

Usagi couldn't decide if he was being condescending or sincere. 'I don't think that I will ever figure him out.' She went with the latter and began to pack up her books again.

"I'm going to turn in the medical forms that I signed. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Usagi meet me at the nurses station when you are done gathering your things." Motoki left her seat, giving her the chance to sit down again. She didn't want to leave Mamoru, but that would mean him finding out her feelings for him.

"I can come back after school, that is if you want me to." Usagi stared at her twisting hands, holding her breath for his next answer.

'She wants to see me again.' Mamoru let a rare, genuine smile cross his face. "I would like that very much."

Usagi looked up giving her own trademark smile. Mamoru loved the way it lit up her entire face making her blue eyes darker and her golden hair shine brighter. Then she did something that Mamoru thought he would never experience. Usagi stood up and instead of just simply saying goodbye; she gave him a light embrace.

"I'm happy that your awake." She whispered. He watched her pick up her backpack and head out the door. Hear soft voice followed him the rest of the lonely day.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite felt as if all of the beings in the Negaverse base were watching him. As the leading general among the queen's army he expected the looks of fear and obedience among them. Yet now, he saw something else. He heard the whispers that weren't meant to be heard and the looks saying he was an outsider. That is how he felt, and outsider. He didn't belong here, but where did he belong. Something had felt different the moment he had talked to the man in white. Something that had sparked something in his heart that even Kunzite didn't think that he had.

Feeling the need to be away from the oppressive atmosphere, Kunzite transported himself to the park making sure to put on civilian clothes. He found the spot by the lake where he had meet the girl the day before. To pass the time he mentally checked in with the latest youma that he had put into place.

"Kyoukan, how is gathering the energy from your subjects."

A sickening sweet voice reached his mind. "All is going well General Kunzite. Yet I feel it will take me a week to gather enough energy at this rate. Can I please just drain them and head for another target. I have an entire building that would be completely unaware of me."

"No, Kyoukan." Kunzite stated firmly, "This mission is not to alert the senshi. If they would come they would ruin the Queen's plans. For now, just slowly drain them away. I'll say this again, if the senshi find out, I will not come and save you. I'll let them banish you."

"Yes General Kunzite." He felt the mental connection sever; once again allowing his thoughts roam around free. Kunzite would wait for the girl to appear even if it took a week for her to walk by.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Makoto, Ami, and Minako all sat under their favorite lunch spot. It was starting to get much colder out which meant that soon they would be eating lunch inside. The spot was perfect for discussing matters that the girls didn't want others to hear. For now the girls didn't talk about the Negaverse, but of their friend who was missing her favorite subject of the day.

"I'm so tired from working on that packet. I wish I could take a nap." Yawned Makoto.

"It's not that hard, but I'm worn out from doing all of that work. Usagi-chan isn't missing much. I wonder how she is doing." Minako popped a chip from her lunch into her mouth.

"I called Usagi-san's house this morning. Her mother told me that Usagi didn't come home last night." Ami said quietly.

"Do you think that there is something between Usagi and Mamoru that we don't know?" Makoto through Minako a look, "What do you think Minako?"

Minako couldn't decide if she should say anything. Sure, she knew there was something going on between Usagi and Mamoru, she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing. But she couldn't betray her friend to feelings that she wouldn't even admit to.

"Well, I don't think she hates him like she leads us to believe."

"I agree with Minako. There is for sure something there that Usagi isn't telling us."

"Well, we could ask her now, isn't that her walking towards us now." Minako pointed towards the grounds door. There was Usagi smiling away as if her life, which had stopped last Friday, had picked right up again.

Makoto stood up and gave her friend a hug when she joined the group. "I take it that you have good new."

"Mamoru woke up this morning!" Minako cheered and Ami laughed at the boisterous sound.

"Well, I'm glad that he is alright, but you could have stayed at the hospital with him." Said Minako.

"Yes, especially since we have a substitute teacher today. All she is having us do is work on study guide sheets." Stated Ami.

Usagi held a fake look of surprise on her face. "What! The great Ami Mizuno saying that I could have stayed away from school. I need to document the occasion somehow." Ami turned bright red at the comment leaving the other girls in fits of giggles.

When she had finally calmed down Usagi put a hand on Ami's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ami, but since I missed part of yesterday and this morning I think I need a little bit of catch up time."

"I'm sure she'll end up daydreaming about a certain college student anyway." Teased Makoto.

Usagi just blushed. The lunch bell rang again telling the students that it was once again time to return to their studies. Ami went to a different part of the school for the afternoon so it was only Minako, Makoto, and Usagi who returned to their classroom. Usagi introduced herself to the pleasant looking substitute teacher. The teacher had a bright smile set on her heart shaped face. Her hair was let loose, full of curls that fell past her shoulders. The turquoise dress suit set off her flaming red hair.

"You must be Tsukino, Usagi the one missing this morning. I'm glad that you could rejoin us. Here is the study packet for the day. As long as you stay relatively quiet I won't have a complaint."

"Thank you Miss-"

"Miss Kyou."

"Thank you Miss Kyou."

Usagi took the packet and headed back for her seat. Minako and Makoto were talking quietly about a boy in the grade above them. Others were talking, but Usagi decided to try and work on the packet so she would have little to take home that night. The less homework she had the more time she could spend with Mamoru after school. She was trying to concentrate on her work, but every time she would look down at the black ink on the page they would meld together and the image of Mamoru's face would appear when he smiled at her that morning.

After fifteen minutes of impossible concentration, Usagi gave up for a while and just stared at nothing letting her mind wander on a certain black hair, blue eyed, muscular man. It didn't take long to ruin the moment though. Something in the back of her mind was trying to get at her, as if trying to warn her about something. Looking around the room without drawing too much attention Usagi noted nothing out of place. Some people had fallen asleep, some people were quietly chatting, while others continued to work. Usagi heard Naru yawn in front of her.

"I'm so drain from doing this work. I think that I will take a little nap." The red head folded her arms on her desk and laid her head on top. Usagi was a little surprised that the substitute teacher would allow students to sleep in class. 'Where has this teacher been all of my life?'

She looked over at Miss Kyou and had to shut her eyes. For a moment Usagi could have sworn a youma with yellow skin, spiky red hair, and turquoise blue leotard sat at the teachers desk grading papers. Opening up her eyes cautiously she found herself looking at Miss Kyou again, a normal human being. However, the feeling didn't go away. Usagi let her hand rummage through her desk and settle on her crescent moon wand. When she touched the handle the familiar pulse of a youma hit her dead on.

Making sure to not draw attention to her self, Usagi turned to her friends behind her. "Minako, Makoto, I need you to follow me." She whispered.

The two gave her a puzzled look, but followed her lead nonetheless. Usagi stood up and walked to the teacher's desk with her friends behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss Kyou, can we be excused to go to the ladies room."

Miss Kyou looked at the three of them with a small frown on her face. "Do all three of you need to go at the same time?"

"We will be back very shortly." Urged Minako.

Miss Kyou gave them all the same bright smile that she had earlier, but this time Usagi could see that it was forced along with the sweet voice that followed. "Alright be back soon."

The three girls quickly left for the washroom and ducked inside. Makoto made sure that no one was there and gave a thumbs up.

"I hate to say this but I think we're in trouble." Usagi stated. "I sensed a youma nearby and the moon wand confirmed it." Usagi removed the wand from her pocket. It continued to pulse brightly.

"Where do you think it is?" asked Makoto as she pulled her transforming wand out of her own pocket.

"I think that the youma is here. I hate to sound cliché, but I think our substitute teacher is the youma."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

And there is where it ends. Not as terrible as before, but I need you to continue to want to read the story. As always, read and review.

-EmpKaylenatye


	10. Chapter 10

Well, another chapter that is being posted rather soon. Thank you to all of my readers for keeping me motivated to finish this story. As always I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10:

"Usagi, did you hit your head on the way to school or something." Makoto patted Usagi's head to see if she could find any bumps.

Usagi swatted away the offending hand. "No, I'm serious. I saw her true form as she was sitting at the desk. She's doing something to us in the classroom."

"Why would a youma be sitting at a desk happy to grade papers then ripping us apart for energy?" Minako gave her friend a speculative look.

"I don't know." Usagi leaned up against the wall and thought a moment.

"Usagi we really ought to go find out where that youma is before it attacks." Makoto lifted her pen and transformed with Minako following.

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

"Ok, I know how to prove it to you."

The two sailor senshi looked over to Usagi. "Let me get close to her with the moon wand and I'm sure that it will tell us that the substitute teacher is the youma."

"How close do you have to get?" Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"Just to the door."

"Ok, well transform, we have to go. We are wasting time by arguing this." Sailor Venus hurried the two of them.

Usagi nodded her head. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Mamoru felt it. A lancing pain shot through his head, informing him that Sailor Moon had transformed. 'How in the world am I going to get out of this place? I've just started getting back my powers there is no way I could defend Sailor Moon. I can't just sit here.' Mamoru looked for an escape. There was only his little room with a window, but any nurse could just look through the door window and check up on him. They would flip out if he was found missing.

A nurse knocked on his door for politeness and entered without asking. "How are you feeling Mr. Chiba?"

"Better." Mamoru rubbed his head to try and release some of the pressure caused by the need to transform.

"Well, I bet you would feel better by taking a shower."

Mamoru smiled. The nurse smiled in return. "I'll be taking you down to one of the bathing rooms. The doctor said for you to have the one with the water jets to bring back some circulation to your body."

The nurse took off the monitor hooked to Mamoru's finger and helped him out of bed. Mamoru could clearly walk on his own, but the nurse was only doing her job. She walked him a ways down the hall and lead him into a small white tiled room. A set of pajamas and a towel sat on a chair next to a rather large tub.

"Your friend brought you some clothes from home so you could be more comfortable. I don't think that you need me in here to help you. I'll give you about an hour to relax and wash up. There is soap sitting on the shelf. Your friend brought you some regular clothes and a jacket as well, but I don't think that you will need them so I'll just take them back to your room."

Mamoru saw her pick up the pea green jacket from a pile on the floor. "No!"

The nurse turned around startled. Mamoru was quick to explain. "You don't have to take that. I'll bring it down to my room when I'm done. Thank you."

The nurse shrugged and put the jacket on the back of the chair and left Mamoru in private. This door had no window and the outside window was perfect to escape from. Mamoru went to his jacket and pulled out several important items. One of which was a rose, one that never wilted or fully bloomed. Calling upon his power Mamoru swiftly transformed into the tux-clad hero.

"I'll have to remind myself to be extra nice to Motoki for a week."

It was less than a heartbeat and Tuxedo Kamen was out bounding towards the sailor senshi.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

The three senshi rushed down the hallway being careful not to be seen in order to not cause a ruckus. Sailor Moon stood outside of their classroom and took out the moon wand. It was then that Sailor Moon's theory was true. The wand was in a constant strobe. Without waiting any further the senshi burst through the door only to see an entire classroom full of sleeping students and the teacher still grading papers. Miss Kyou looked up from her work and panic set into her face.

"Who are you? Why did you come barging into my classroom?" Miss Kyou sputtered.

"You are a youma from the Negaverse. I do not allow evil beings like you to manipulate school children. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

Sailor Jupiter looked over at the teacher to see her drop her head into her hands. She quickly whispered into her leader's ear. "I think you got it wrong-" But before Sailor Jupiter could finish a giggle that started quiet and began to rise caught all of their attention.

Miss Kyou still had her head in her hands, but continued to laugh, the giggle sounding more and more like a cackle. Slowly she turned her red eyes upon them making all three senshi take a step back.

"My, my, I never would have believed the sailor senshi to have guessed my small operation." Miss Kyou stood up.

"Who are you?" Questioned Sailor Moon. She put on her best bravest face trying to prepare the worst from the youma.

The youma let the black mist that surrounded her body drop. The youma that Sailor Moon had seen at her desk suddenly became real. The spiked red hair, the yellowish skin, and the turquoise leotard all became very real.

"I'm Kyoukan, one of General Kunzite's best. I was sent to slowly drain away energy without the senshi noticing. Yet, somehow you managed to find me. The only way for you to detect me would mean that you would have been in my classroom." The youma's voice started trailing away as she made the connection between the three girls leaving and the three senshi standing before me.

The senshi realized they had made a grave mistake and now the enemy had discovered them. Sailor Jupiter quickly powered up her attack.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The ball of electricity was enough for the youma to snap out of her thoughts, but it only caused the desk in front of her to blow up.

"Sailor Jupiter, we can't fight here, not with all of the students asleep. We have to go to a safe location." Said Sailor Moon looking at all of the helpless students fast asleep from being drained.

The youma was preparing to send her own ball of energy at the senshi when a shout and a sudden mist blanketed the room. The girls were lost for a moment until Sailor Moon felt someone grab her hand and she grabbed onto someone else's. When they made it out to the hall she saw Sailor Mercury waving them down the hall.

"It's a good thing that I installed a sensor panic alarm to the Mercury computer. I didn't feel like having a repeat like the hospital incident again."

"Good thinking Mercury." Said Sailor Venus as she trotted behind her.

"Where are we headed?" Sailor Jupiter began to jog along side of Sailor Moon.

"Out to the school grounds, all activities should be indoors now and it would be bad to bring the roof down on unsuspecting students. Better to give them a show then to have them injured." Sailor Moon leaped down the flight of stairs taking her to the open grounds.

Kyoukan swept her hands around in the mist cursing the sailor senshi. As the mist began to dwindle she realized that the senshi were no longer around. 'General Kunzite!' Kyoukan's mind raced to find her leader.

The connection was cleared, 'What is it Kyoukan?'

'The senshi have discovered me!'

'I told you, if the senshi discover you then you are on your own.'

'But master I have news about the senshi.'

There was a short pause. 'I'll be right there.' The connection ended. Kyoukan snarled and looked out the window and saw the now four senshi standing in the courtyard waiting for her.

Sailor Moon looked up when the bursting of a window alerted her to the presence of the falling youma. She landed on all fours making the ground below her crack. She stood up and faced the senshi.

"I will not let you defeat me! Not before I am given the chance to expose you."

"I would doubt that very much nega-scum." Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Be prepared senshi for this will be your last battle." The youma hurled an energy ball causing the girls to split up.

It didn't take Kunzite long to transport to the school. He placed himself on the roof safe from the battle below. The senshi were giving out as much as they were being dished. Kunzite found himself watching one of them in particular earnest. He remembered seeing her at the other battle the day before. Her long golden hair half tied up in a single red bow, her graceful body movements portraying years of battle training. Fascinated by the battle he didn't notice someone else joining him on the roof.

Tuxedo Kamen had finally made it to the school. The longer he was transformed the better he felt, but not being there for Sailor Moon made him feel restless. How much trouble had she really been in since he was out. Had they collected more rainbow crystals? Had they found the princess? He watched the senshi below dodge the youma but they never seemed to land a hit on their enemy. He wondered why she hadn't tried her tiara when a glint on the ground caught his eye. Apparently it had been used, but knocked away.

Sailor Moon struggled for breath. Both her and Sailor Venus had been battling hard with their powers on the youma and there seemed to be no end to her abilities. They had all sent their respective attacks at her and nothing seemed to phase the youma.

Kyoukan cackled at them. "You fools! I'm much more powerful than any of you. None of you can defeat me."

"Stronger youma than you have boasted the same thing. Every single one of them has been defeated." Sailor Moon stood her ground before the youma.

Both Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen were surprised by the strong words.

"Your pride doesn't scare me little girl. I know your secret and I will let it be known."

"Never! As long as I have people who I care about to fight for I will never let you win. Venus now!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The shower of light forced the youma back a few paces, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"Mercury we need to know where she is weak!" demanded Jupiter.

"I'm trying, there finally!" Mercury shouted out to her comrades. "The youma's weakness is her throat."

"Try and get to me if you can sailor brats!" Kyoukan began to power up sending ripples of electricity around her. Soon they started to pool in spots shooting off the ground into the sky. It wasn't long before they became formidable pillars that started to rotate around the youma. Jupiter sent another ball of thunder at the youma. Kyoukan merely laughed and absorbed the attack.

"Thank you for the added boost to my power and with that I will do this!" A whip of lightening came off of one of the pillars so fast that Sailor Moon didn't see it until it her in the face. The impact sent her flying several yards away. Tuxedo Kamen was about to jump down and comfort her, but the thought of barely being able to protect her in his weakened state made him stay back and pray that the senshi would help her. He was surprised at the next action. Instead of Sailor Moon sitting on her bottom and wailing, she began to stand and face the youma.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Everyone around her was stunned. Tuxedo Kamen knew that she needed her tiara to finish off the youma. When Kyoukan began to advance on Sailor Moon once again Tuxedo Kamen apparated one of his steel tipped roses and threw it in the youma's path long enough to make it look up. Kyoukan saw the masked man and then looked over to see her general looking at her as well.

'General Kunzite. There is something that I must tell you. The sailor senshi are school girls.'

'What?'

'Yes, I know there identities, they are uh-'

Something suddenly burned across Kyoukan's throat. She reached up with one hand and felt her life blood flowing freely across her fingers. Kyoukan looked over at Sailor Moon who had never moved from her spot, but held her tiara firmly in her hands. Sailor Moon saw the look of surprise on the youma's face.

"General Kunzite, save me." Kyoukan croaked out.

The sailor senshi turned to see the general wave at them and then leave in haze of black. Sailor Moon didn't care to watch the pile of dust from the youma blow away all she wanted was the man that also stood on the top of roof. One dressed in black and looking down at her. He tipped his hat towards her and bounded off.

"He's ok." She whispered.

Suddenly the senshi heard something they rarely heard. Cheers came from all around them. The windows of the school had been opened up and every one of the classrooms facing the grounds was filled to the brim with students cheering the sailor senshi. The girls smiled up at the on lookers. The senshi waved once and then they too hurried away from their fans. The senshi found an alley not too far from the school and de-henshined. There the girls collapsed against the stonewalls and onto the ground.

"Let's not repeat this for a while." Breathed Makoto. She had fought the hardest among them trying to make up for lack of one senshi.

"Well, we better get back to school." Stated Minako. She too sat on the ground still reluctant to stand up.

"I don't think that we will have to." Said Ami as she typed away at her virtual computer.

"What do you mean?" Usagi looked over at her friend.

"I just tapped into the schools announcements. They are sending all Juuban High School students home until they can fully assess the damage done by the youma."

All four of the girls laughed. "I don't think that I have been more glad to hear canceled school in my life." Sighed Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi! Doesn't that hurt?" asked Minako as she looked at her friend intently.

"What do you mean-ow! That hurt!" Usagi had recoiled after friend had poked her left cheek.

"Usagi lets look at your face." Usagi let Ami move her head towards better light as she examined the black bruise. She winced a couple of times as Ami felt different bones in her cheek.

"Well, there aren't any broken bones, but that is going to be one hell of a bruise for a day or two as your powers try to heal it. I think this is the worst injury you've had yet; well compared to what the boxing demon did to you. The best thing for you to do would be to put ice on it right away to reduce the swelling."

"Yeah, we will all walk you home. That way we can say that we all hid when the youma attacked and that you had gotten hurt by the rubble." Said Makoto.

"Thanks. Let's get going." The girls helped each other up as they headed back to school to gather their belongings and leave.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Exactly an hour later a nurse came by the bathing room and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Chiba." She knocked again when she didn't get a response. "Mr. Chiba."

Worried, the nurse decided to open the door unafraid of walking in. Yet there was nothing to be worried about. Mamoru sat on the edge of the bathtub wearing the clean pajamas and drying out his hair with a towel.

"Mr. Chiba, I assume that you are done with your bath?"

Mamoru looked up at the nurse. "Yep."

"Well, it looks like it put a little bit of color back into your cheeks anyway. I'll tell the doctor that he can meet with you in a couple of minutes in your room. I believe that you will be able to find your way back."

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse shut the door behind her and left Mamoru to finish. Sighing Mamoru stopped rubbing his hair and set the towel down on the empty chair. He reached behind the tub picking the rose off the floor. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and wrapped the rose up in it.

"I think the next time I'm offered a shower I'll do more than just dip my head in."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Ikuko was not very happy to see her daughter brought home with a black bruise covering an entire cheek. Though she was grateful for her not getting hurt any further than that. Usagi had been given an ice pack and told to go lay down. Usagi agreed to lie down, who knew bravery to stand up to youma's was so energy draining. When she opened her room the first thing she noticed was the open window.

"Luna must be out with Artemis. I'm sure she'll come running back once Artemis meets up with Minako."

She lay down with the ice pack still firmly placed on her cheek. The throbbing had stopped after she put it on. Yet it reminded her about the battle. She remembered the hit from the youma. She stood up to her and then she was about to attack again. Usagi remembered feeling helpless without her tiara. Luckily Tuxedo Kamen had been there to stop the youma.

"But he didn't come down and rescue me." Usagi thought about why he wouldn't have picked her off the ground like he normally would have, but she couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. Then after the youma was stopped she remembered wishing that she had the tiara to finish the youma off and then it had been there in her hands.

"I just don't get how I could have gotten the tiara in my hands when it was on the other side of the courtyard." She put her right hand in the air.

"Maybe I called it to me. I've never been able to do that before, but maybe I have a new power. Yeah, right like calling the tiara to me wou-" she couldn't continue her sentence as a golden disk materialized in her hand. Usagi shot straight up looking at the disk. It's light faded after a while and then vanished into thin air. Again she held out her hand and called the tiara to her. Once again the tiara formed into her hand and started glowing like a discus. Then she felt a strange sensation, one on her forehead. Bolting over to her vanity, Usagi saw undeniable proof. There glowing on her forehead was a crescent moon glowing on her forehead. She had all but forgotten the moment between her and the prince in her dreams until that moment.

"I really am the princess. I must have called the tiara to me in battle and then sent it after the youma."

Usagi watched as the symbol faded from her forehead as did the discus. It was a long time before Usagi moved again. There was only one thought on her mind as she went back to bed to grab the melting ice pack.

"How do I ever convince the others? Rei could never handle knowing that I was the princess after all. I have no idea how the other girls would react, but I'm sure that I wouldn't be allowed to fight anymore. But I can't stop. Not for them, that's who I'm fighting for. How will I ever convince them?"

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Minako had decided to walk through the park towards the arcade. She thought that maybe a milkshake would help calm the jitters that she had after the battle. Silently Minako giggled to herself. 'Now I'm starting to sound like Usagi-chan.' Deciding to make a detour towards the lake she saw someone who her heart was dieing to see again.

The man sat there with his arms dangling over the back of the bench. Once again he seemed oblivious to his surroundings only concentrating what was on his mind. Minako could have stood there all day looking at the perfect picture, but the man seemed to sense her and turned in her direction. She watched as his eyes recognized her and softened. He waited as she walked up to the bench and sat down beside him.

"Have you been waiting for me long?"

"Only since this morning."

"I'm so sorry that you waited that long." Minako stuttered, "If I had known that you were really going to take me up on my offer I would have told you that I have school until three o'clock every day."

"Well, you're here now." Kunzite turned his troubled gaze towards her. He watched the red bow in her hair blow around lightly in the breeze.

Minako took one of his hands into her own. Slowly she began to massage the hand, falling easily into a familiar routine. "Would you like to tell me about what is troubling you?"

Kunzite shook his head. "I'd rather talk about anything else."

"Ok," Minako gave him a warm smile. Kunzite couldn't help but to return the smile as the two slipped into easy conversation with one another. Both were unaware of their enemy sitting beside them.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

If you would believe me, I wrote this in four hours, all in one sitting! Just to let those of you who are reading my story, there will be more discoveries of identities in the very, very near future (next chapter . . .) along with some more tender moments between the main pairing. Well, as always I welcome the reviews that I receive from my readers.

-EmpKaylenatye


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter would have been up sooner, but I was having a terrible time trying to upload, but here it is. Sit back and enjoy this chapter, its going to be a much longer than the others.

I haven't done this in a while, but I thought that it was well deserved since I have made it past Chapter 10. A big thank you goes to all of you who review. It is fun reading comments from new people as well as repeat reviewers. To those who have reviewed:

inn0cent angel, six23, Shinigami, Ssteph, Srsmoon, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Midnight, Xkristy101, Ffgirlmoonie, Heaven and Earth, Lynxgirl16, Skyloe, Sourskittle89, Cosmoscrystal96, Dertupio, Rogue Cherokee, Sunny38, FireSenshi2, Jaina-Rei, Monique, KiwiKol, LaMoonPrincess, Moon-Daisuki, BeautifulxDreamer, PoeticFirefly, Markus777, PearlTear, Shabopo, Usa2mamo, Honest Beauty, Kar, Chiapet, Moongirl818, AniJap, Whitebunny2005, SailorSerena141, Lady Tristana Rogue, Carebear, And the ever Anonymous (sorry to all of the names that got capitalized, that's my computer being silly).

As always, I don't own Sailor Moon, but this story does belong to me.

Chapter 11:

Rei sat solemnly in front of the brightly burning fire. Her grandfather had come in hours ago telling her that she should go to sleep, but Rei couldn't stop. When she had woken up that morning something had felt different. It was as if a part of her was trying to be remembered, but something was blocking the way. She was ecstatic to hear that Mamoru had woken up, but instead of following up with her crush Rei had dived into her prayers. Something about his coma and now awakening didn't feel right in her mind. Now well past midnight Rei sat chanting the mantra that she was taught as a child hoping that the sacred fires would help sort out her mixed feelings.

She was about to give up for the night when something in the fire changed. Staring intently on one spot Rei noticed a shadow standing in the flames. It was a silhouette of a woman walking towards something. A second silhouette joined in, this one a man dressed in armor. Both images seemed to reach for each other, but there was a barrier between them. The woman's dark face turned towards Rei acknowledging her presence. A shape glowed on the woman's forehead in the form of a crescent moon. A voice called out to her filled with grace and power.

"Princess Mars, friend." The image seemed to want to say more, but the flames suddenly dimmed vanquishing the shadow silhouettes.

Rei didn't know what to do. She voiced the only thought that came into her mind. "Was that the princess?"

Letting the images still sink in, Rei cleaned up the room and restarted the fire so it would burn through the night.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi let her eyes flutter open looking towards the clock sitting on her nightstand. The soft glow from the digital numbers read just after 5 o'clock in the morning. 'That's it, I'm just going to get up now. I don't think that I could go back to sleep after that dream.' Usagi sighed and slowly slid out of bed. Luna had come just after supper demanding to know what happened to her face. Usagi definitely caught the look of surprise on Luna's face as she told her about standing up to the youma and needing very little assistance from Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi once again sat at her vanity staring at herself in the mirror. Her dreams still haunted her, picking up her hair brush she began to methodically brush her hair while sorting through them. Both of the dreams she had seen before. The first was her dancing with Prince Endymion. He had at once enraptured her by his gentle voice and tender embrace. The second dream was much less pleasant as she held her prince in her arms as his life slowly drained away.

Wiping a tear from her bruised cheek, she looked up at her forehead once again. She knew where the mark of the moon would be, but with no tangible memories of her past Usagi felt isolated from the other girls. All of the images that were brought to her held with them deep emotions that Usagi didn't know how to respond to. The dream with her dancing with Endymion was accompanied with a love so strong that it made her body ache wanting to feel his arms around her. It was something that Usagi had yet to experience and so it felt completely foreign to her. Thought the second dream was something that was familiar to her, utter loss. She had felt that when she heard that Mamoru was slipping away. The dream still made her cry every time because then she lost the prince, but in this life time she still had a chance to be with this one.

'Did I just call him a prince? Huh, like he'd ever be as nice as that.' Usagi paused for a moment after slipping in to an old habit. 'No, Mamoru deserves much better than that. From now on I'm going to try and be his friend. Who knows, may be we might become more than that.' Usagi let the small smile stay on her face.

'I wonder what I was like when I was a princess. I know I wore the white gown, but I wonder if I was a pest. Like a spoiled brat or if I was shy and never wanted see any of my suiters.' Usagi giggled a little imagining herself like that and then continued to brush her hair. 'Were the girls there with me? I think so, at least I feel their same presence in my dreams. What about Luna and Artemis? Were they there as well? I think I remember Luna talking about being an advisor to the queen, but I don't remember seeing a cat in my dreams.'

An alarm going off down the hall startled Usagi. 'Must be mom.' The alarm was swiftly turned off followed by some doors opening and closing. Soon after padded feet walked past her room and down the stairs. Wanting to do something Usagi decided to simply tie her hair back and join her mother downstairs. It was while she was walking that Usagi had another strange thought pass through her head. 'Was she really my mother? Was this what my family was like on the moon? Did I really have an annoying brother like Shingo?' Usagi stopped at the doorway between the living room and kitchen and just watched her mom. 'What happens after I reveal that I'm the princess? I'd be putting my family in so much danger. Could I possibly keep a secret like being a princess from them? But then why am I with them and not with my real family?'

Ikuko was bustling around the kitchen a only noticed her daughter when she turned to the table to set it for breakfast. She nearly dropped the dishes when she saw her perpetually-late-for-every-meal daughter standing at the doorway.

"Honey what are you doing up so early?" Ikuko began to worry that her daughter wasn't feeling well, yet Usagi was more apt for staying in bed then.

"I just had some strange dreams and didn't feel like going back to bed."

Usagi took the dishes from her mother and started setting the table. Ikuko began to really worry. "Usagi, would you like to tell me about them."

Usagi just shrugged her shoulders, "There just a bunch of jumbled images that doesn't make any sense to me."

Ikuko went to the refrigerator and started grabbing ingredients for breakfast. "Well, if you want my advice, you should forget your dreams and move on with your future. They may not make sense now, but may be somewhere along the road they will. You just have to be patient enough to let go."

"Thanks mom." Usagi smiled and sat herself down waiting for breakfast.

"You don't have school today, so what do you intend on doing?"

"Well, I couldn't visit Mamoru yesterday after school so I'll go see him sometime after lunch. I don't know if the girls are getting together, but I can wait at the arcade for them."

"Don't go spending your entire allowance there Usagi. You should be saving up your money for something special."

"Like what?" Usagi was curious as to what her mother was getting at.

"Oh, may be a gift for someone special. Someone that you like." Ikuko watched as Usagi's face started blushing. "Just what I thought."

Ikuko sat down next to Usagi with a plate full of pancakes. Usagi helped herself to a few as did Ikuko. "Usagi, do you have any feelings towards Mamoru? I know you said that he teases you and that you don't like him but actions speak louder than words."

Usagi stopped cutting up her pancakes to look at her mother. "I didn't think that I did even remotely like him, but after he saved me, I don't know things changed. When he was really close to leaving I couldn't bare think about him no longer teasing me."

"Or just being around you?" Ikuko smiled at her daughter who blushed a little more. Ikuko reached over and rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "It sounds like this young man means more to you than the silly crush you and every girl has on the super hero Tuxedo Kamen."

"Yeah, but he is way out of my league." Usagi began to stuff the soft pancake into her mouth.

"Yes he may be older than you, but that doesn't mean you have to start dating right away. Your father and I were friends for years before we started dating and then were married. Everything has it's own time."

"Thanks mom." Usagi reached over and have her mother a half hug.

Besides nearly giving her father and brother a heart attack as they came in for breakfast, Usagi's morning was dull until she headed for the arcade. Ikuko waved goodbye and started on the morning dishes. Something bothered the middle aged woman as she recalled the conversation that she had with her daughter. It wasn't hard to pinpoint. This was one of the rare times that she had seen a strange look on her daughter. Ikuko couldn't put her finger on it, but it made Usagi seem much older. Ikuko let the feeling pass and continued with her daily tasks.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi walked into the arcade to find the lunch hour rush just beginning to start. She spotted Minako at their favorite game, Sailor V. Laughing at the irony, Usagi went up to watch her friend. Every once and a while she would shout out a warning just in time. It was on a final level that the warnings weren't enough and Minako let out a wail. The digital version of Sailor V sat as a burning pile on the floor after being fired upon by an enemy. The 'To Continue Insert Coin' flashed on the screen urging the player to continue. Minako fished around her purse for a while and huffed when she only came up with a paperclip, lip gloss, and a department store shopping receipt.

"The game is overrated anyway." Minako turned to her friend who had taken up the seat next to her. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought that you would have slept in until dinner given the chance."

"Yeah, that would have been nice, but I just couldn't sleep today." Usagi just looked over at Motoki to see if the crowd had diminished. It seemed as if it had only gotten worse.

"So how come you're here? You look very nice, are you planning on meeting someone today?" Usagi looked over at her friend. The slight blush on Minako's cheeks were enough.

Minako fiddled with the short light blue skirt paired with a white t-shirt. A red-orange jacket sat on the stool on her other side with the now worthless purse. "Well, I might be seeing someone today. I just don't know if he'll be there."

Usagi gave her friend a strange look. "You're not sure if he will be there?"

"Yeah," Minako rested her head in her hands as a starry gaze came over her eyes. Suddenly Minako looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I better go. I had told him last night that I would meet him shortly after noon. I don't want to keep him waiting too long."

"You saw him last night, until what time last night?"

"Oh, about 3 o'clock in the morning."

"WHAT!" The sudden outburst quieted the buzz in the Crown Arcade for a split second before it resumed.

"You were out that late with a guy and your mother, no Artemis didn't chew you out?" Usagi hissed.

"Um hum." Minako began to pick up her belongings. "They're used to me coming in late. Just like the parties I used to attend while in London. Well, I better be off. I'll see you in school tomorrow Usagi."

Usagi waved back at her friend. "I wish I could convince my own parents to let me stay out that late."

"What did you say Usagi?" Motoki came around with a slightly smudged apron on and an order pad in hand.

"Oh nothing. I'm glad to see that you were able to escape the crowd."

Motoki shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Usagi, can you do a favor for me?"

Usagi smiled up at her friend. "What can I do for you?"

"With the noon rush I can't leave the arcade. Mamoru called me this morning and told me that he was being released this afternoon. I wanted to take him home myself, just to make sure that he was ok, but now I have to break my promise. Would you be willing to go in my place?"

"Sure, I was planning on seeing him today since I couldn't yesterday. My mom wouldn't let me leave the house after the youma attack on the school."

"It works out perfectly then! He's going to be release around 1 o'clock. You may want to leave now because of the lunch traffic. I don't want to here about you being in another near fatal miss."

"Thanks Motoki. I'll get going then. I'll have Mamoru call you when he gets home."

"See ya later Usagi." Motoki waved at the girl. He didn't miss the bounce in her step as she walked out of the arcade doors.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite sat again on the park bench. It had become his own spot. He had gone back to the Negaverse base late into the night only to find out that Queen Beryl had wanted to see him. She had found out about the operation being snuffed out by the senshi and was furious with him. Instead of killing him like he had expected she instead just sent him away saying she would deal with the senshi herself. Glad for the time being out of Beryl's control Kunzite found himself relaxing for the first time since reawakening in the Negaverse Base.

'It's still strange that I can't seem to remember much of what happened before we all awoke. I wonder how long we were asleep? I wonder if I knew her before that?'

Kunzite thought of the blonde hair girl, though he still didn't know her name. They had been up talking until late in the night. She had talked about her life. Most of it was about her being an actress. Pretending to be something for the entertainment of others still was a little strange to him, but Kunzite had listened without her knowing his confusion. At some point in the conversation she had moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap an arm around her to ward of the cold.

It was strange. He lived in a Negaverse base at the Northern most point in the world and was never cold. Yet seeing the girl next to him shiver with goose bumps something in him reacted making him feel cold as well. With out thinking he let his body except her warmth while giving his own. It was he that finally told her leave after she began to lightly doze. She obviously didn't want to go, but since she was an earthling he suspected that she needed the rest. Kunzite figured that the first time he would ever fall asleep would be the day that Beryl was finished with him and placed him into the crystal coffin.

While musing about last night, Minako came around the corner very quietly. As she had hoped the man sat at the usual spot. Brushing off her skirt and straightening her jacket Minako let her senshi abilities to quietly guide herself to him. When she was close enough Minako swiftly bent down and gave the man an peck on the cheek. Letting his own reflexes work, Kunzite reached around himself to pull the stranger that had touched him into his lap. Suddenly he found the girl, slightly startled, staring up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Minako tried to hide the blush in her cheeks by covering her face with her hands.

"Just surprised. Not many people can do that to me." Kunzite reached up to touch his own cheek remembering the tender touch.

The girl in his lap began to giggle. "Are you going to let me up or am I going to be your prisoner?"

Kunzite let the vice grip that he had on her loosen allowing the girl to sit comfortably on the bench next to him.

"So what have you been thinking about today?" Minako let her head rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Have you ever felt that you are living a second life?"

Not only was Minako startled by the question, but it was one that she had been asking herself since she became a senshi. 'Strange, here is a person that I only meet a few days ago and yet we seem to share a bond that is much older than that.'

"Yes," She felt his eyes on her waiting for her to continue, but Minako was content to watch the wind make small ripples in the lake's water before she answered. "It's hard knowing only part of what you are supposed to know. Like all of the answers are waiting in some secret place that you can't reach."

"Like someone else has the key and they are just laughing at your face." Minako looked up a Kunzite's face to find a frown grace his lips.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel."

Kunzite had begun to space off when he realized that the girl in his lap had said something.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Minako."

Kunzite felt a smile across his face. "I'm . . .Kunzite."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Mamoru was signing some papers when he heard a knock at his hospital door. Suspecting that it was the nurse coming in to collect the papers Mamoru didn't look up when the door opened.

"Um, can I come in?"

Looking up Mamoru saw Usagi peaking around the door. "Come in! I was worried that you didn't want to see me again since you didn't show up yesterday."

Usagi took the chair next to Mamoru's bed being careful not to knock the mobile bed tray which he was using as a table. "Oh, it's not that I didn't want to come."

Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi who seemed flustered before continuing. "There was a youma attack at the school yesterday. I got hit by some of the debris and-"

"You were hurt? Where was Sailor Moon?"

It was the second time that Usagi noticed Mamoru jumping to conclusions about Sailor Moon. "She was there to get the youma out of the classroom in time so no one else was hurt."

"Were you hurt badly?" Mamoru scrutinized over her body looking for any signs of an injury.

Usagi just rubbed her chin as it had mostly healed by now. She was very grateful for the healing powers of being a senshi. "No, I just got a bump on the chin. I'm fine now, really. My mom wouldn't let me go anywhere last night after I came home. She insisted that I rest. Speaking of home, I heard that you are being released this afternoon."

Mamoru showed her the papers. "I'm just waiting for the nurse to come in and I can leave. Motoki was supposed to meet me before I left."

"I almost forgot, Motoki told me that he couldn't come. Things were really busy at the arcade. So, he sent me instead, well, I guess I was going to come anyway."

Mamoru noticed the small blush on Usagi's cheek. "Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi gave Mamoru a bright smile, one that was infectious enough for him to smile. 'He looks so handsome when he smiles.'

Nurse Naoru entered spoiling the nice moment. "Do you have the papers ready?"

Mamoru handed the papers over to the nurse as she checked them over. As the two discussed a few things Usagi decided to grab Mamoru's jacket that was over at the other end of the room. 'It's that same puke green jacket. I wonder why he wears such a hideous color.' The jacket lay folded on the table so she wasn't expecting anything to happen. She heard two light pings as something fell out of a pocket and hit the floor. Bending down Usagi went to immediately find what had fallen. What she found was something that changed her entire life. Just under the table were the two objects that had fallen out of Mamoru's pocket. Usagi quickly grabbed them and stood up. She didn't hear Mamoru talking to her until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi we can go now. Oh, what did you find."

Usagi felt trapped, not wanting to lie, she held out her hand to Mamoru. She saw the momentary flicker of recognition in his eyes. "I'm sorry, they must have fallen out of a pocket when I picked up the jacket."

Mamoru looked down at the two shining crystals in her hands. The green and yellow crystals shined in her hands as she waited for him to say something. 'She has no idea what she is holding. As long as she doesn't ask about what they are, I won't have to lie to her.'

"Thank you." Mamoru put on his jacket and then took the crystals, putting them back in the inner pocket. "Why don't we get going. I can make you lunch when we get to my apartment. I'm ready to eat some non-hospital food."

Usagi only nodded numbly as she followed Mamoru out. She tried to make small talk during their walk in order for her mind to stop spinning. "So do you probably have a lot of phone calls to make when you get home. I told Motoki that you would call him when you got home. I won't stay too long so you can get everything straightened out."

Mamoru could tell that Usagi was fidgety as they walked to his apartment. 'I bet she's nervous about being in my apartment. Heck, I would be too if the person who has made fun of me everyday for the past few months suddenly invited me over.'

"It's ok Usagi. I called work and school yesterday when you didn't come."

"I'm really sorry that you waited for me."

"Don't worry." Mamoru chuckled making Usagi feel a little bit more at ease.

Yet, it was there, begging her to ask the question. She looked up at the man beside her. Usagi was surprised that she hadn't seen it sooner. 'Maybe he has a protection spell like the girls and I do for our identity. Yet, now that I look at him, I can see the billowing cape, top hat, and the white mask.'

Mamoru watched as Usagi seemed to scrutinize him for a moment. When she realized that she had been caught looking at him she turned away the blush returning to her cheeks. Mamoru felt his own face heat up at the sight of Usagi checking him out.

Mamoru tentatively cleared his throat. "We're here."

Usagi looked up at the grand apartment building. "You live here!"

Mamoru laughed as Usagi continued to look up at the many story apartment complex. Grabbing her hand Mamoru pulled her through the front door. "Let's not stand out her and gawk all day Odango Atama."

"Hey! Don't call me that." Mamoru was glad to see the fighting spirit back in her eyes.

Usagi had always hated being called by her nickname, but the way that Mamoru said it this time, it seemed different. 'More like a personal name.'

She allowed Mamoru to take her over to the elevator and punched in a high number. The two of them were quiet all the way to his apartment. Mamoru pulled out his apartment key and opened the door.

"After you." He said playfully.

Usagi smiled and entered. 'Who would have guessed that I would be in the home of my enemy.'

She looked around the large apartment and found it to be nothing like she had expected Mamoru's home to be. The living room was furnished with a couch, matching chair, coffee table, television, a book shelf only half full with what Usagi figured were textbooks, and a floating shelf that held a single picture. Usagi picked up the picture to find it of him and Motoki posing at some sort of festival. Looking around the rest of the room she noticed how unlived in it felt. None of the books were out of order, no papers laying about, or other personal things on the shelves or walls.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I have been here for a few years." Mamoru walked into the kitchen. His coffee cup from last Friday still sitting on the counter. After cleaning the cup be began to make a simple lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches. He watched Usagi as she walked in and out of his bathroom and bedroom and finally ending up at the veranda. Mamoru set the two plates down on the kitchen counter and followed her outside.

Usagi couldn't find any other proof that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, but did she really need it? She looked back to see him coming out to join her. 'I can't ask him. Then I would reveal who I am as well. I don't think anyone would approve of that. I can't tell the others though, they'll never let me be around him again.'

Mamoru walked out on the veranda and stood next to Usagi who leaned her back against the metal railing. He let the sounds of the city wash over him as Usagi looked around at the surrounding buildings.

"You have a beautiful apartment. Too bad you don't have anyone to share it with."

"Well, that not entirely true. I have friends come over and it takes away some of the loneliness."

Usagi bowed her head. "Motoki had told me about your family. If you don't mind me asking, what happened."

Mamoru leaned his arms on the railing trying hard to bit back the first comment that came to mind. He was so used to people asking and then giving him the pathetic pity look and didn't want to see that on Usagi's face. Yet, when he looked over he saw genuine interest and concern in her eyes.

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was very young. I don't remember all that much because I had amnesia when I woke up from the accident. All I know is that I have an inheritance that allows me to go to school without having to find a fulltime job to pay for it."

"So I heard you were going to medical school. One of my friends, Ami the short blue haired girl, is also studying to become a doctor like her mother."

Mamoru nodded and then headed back inside. "I made a sandwich for you if you want it."

"Sure." Usagi beamed up at Mamoru and followed him inside. They ate in a comfortable silence at the kitchen counter. Well, almost comfortable as Usagi still couldn't figure out how she was going to ask Mamoru about being Tuxedo Kamen. She had finished her lunch in a hurry thinking that she could just leave and then never have to ask him. It was then that she remembered yesterday and the conversation that she had with him before she had been interrupted by Motoki.

"Mamoru, can I ask you a question?"

Mamoru looked up at her, 'As long as it doesn't have to deal with the rainbow crystals.'

"Sure."

"Why did you save me from being hit by the car?"

'And she had to ask that question instead.' "Why don't we go sit in the living room."

Usagi agreed and followed Mamoru as he sat on the couch. Usagi followed sitting not too far away, but not close enough to suggest anything.

Mamoru took deep breath. 'Well, it's now or never.' He reached over and took one of Usagi's hands. Usagi just stared at Mamoru waiting for what he had to say.

"Usagi, when I saw you in front of that car I had a moment where my entire life from that moment back flash before me. I saw the moment we first meet, to the first time that I meet you in the arcade, to one of our daily verbal battles in the arcade. Ever since you hit me in the head with your test paper-"

"Sorry I-" Mamoru covered her mouth. Usagi could feel his warmth through his palm.

"Please, I've waiting too long to say this to you and I almost lost that chance."

Usagi nodded. Mamoru let his hand down and picked up her other hand. His insides were shaking, but he had to let it out.

"Usagi, my life up to the time that I met you was dull. I have some friends like Motoki, but none of them put any light into my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have made my life so much better, but just being around you. That's why I argue with you everyday. I try to keep you around as long as I can."

"Mamoru?" Usagi tried to reach his eyes, but his head hung low making it impossible. She reached up with one of her hands to lift his head so she could look at him. His stormy blue eyes started up at her catching her off guard as she saw many emotions run through them. There was a need so deep in his eyes that all Usagi could do was gently pull Mamoru into an embrace. Stunned, but not opposed Mamoru let himself be held for a brief moment before he felt her trying to look at him again.

Again she looked into his eyes only this time they were much, much closer.

"You did all that just so you could me near me?"

"Yes, and if you never want me to be around you again after this I under-"

Mamoru was officially shocked. Usagi had done something that she only did in dreams. She had leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Although she wanted to stay longer, Usagi didn't want to push anything.

"What?" Usagi giggled at the look of bewilderment on Mamoru's face.

"Do you think that any girl would spend all of her free time by your bedside and be called your fiancé without liking you only a little bit?"

"So you do like me?"

Usagi playfully cuffed his shoulder. "Of course I do even if you are Tu-" Usagi slapped her mouth shut with both of her hands.

Mamoru looked confused. "What were you about to say? Even if I am?"

'Oh how do I get myself into these situations.' As if some gracious deity was listening, Usagi heard her communicator start beeping. Jumping off of the couch Usagi pulled out the communicator. The emergency button was flashing which meant a youma had appeared.

"I have to go. That was my pager, my mother wants me home for the rest of the day. I'll give you a call later. We can talk more than." Mamoru watched as she hurried to put on her shoes and dashed out the door.

It wasn't until she had left that Mamoru had realized that Usagi didn't have his number. Running out of the apartment he made it to the elevator to see it just beginning to close. Quickly pushing the button the doors retracted back into the wall. The elevator was empty. A sudden pain erupted inside his head, Mamoru had to put away any thoughts of Usagi's vanishing act. Hurrying back to his apartment, Mamoru pulled the eternal rose form his jacket. Instantly transforming, Tuxedo Kamen also grabbed his two crystals and dashed over to the veranda. It wasn't long before the super hero followed his heart towards the feeling of Sailor Moon.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

For those of you who have inquired about the plot line of the story, I really don't have a set plan, but I can tell you that the next chapter is going to be a heart clencher. So if you want me to put it out soon, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to post.

-EmpKaylenatye


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so here's the sob story. First the computer that I was working on started having some issues. The files were supposedly transferred before the computer was worked on. However, they didn't copy (or something more technical than that) and so the original chapter 12 was deleted (I was mad for hours!). But my story isn't over yet. I had to move into my new apartment, were I don't have internet. So, I haven't been able to send in the new chapter even when it was ready. This means that I now have internet and I have not forgotten my wonderful fans! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Chapter 12:

Usagi could feel a pair of eyes on her back as she bounded across roof tops. She paused briefly to see if she could get a glimpse of her hero. Nothing was behind her. 'Maybe I run faster than him. All those times I spend away from a youma was bound to repay me somehow.' A thin black line stood on the afternoon horizon promising to bring a storm. Shivering from a cold winter breeze she took another quick sweep behind her. Deciding that waiting for him to come forward would take too long, Sailor Moon continued to leap across the roof tops towards the shipping yard.

Tuxedo Kamen waited a few seconds before he continued to follow her again. He had only just moved out of eyesight when Sailor Moon had turned around. It was a relief to him to see her unharmed and so cautious. 'When did that happen? Usually she just jumps into battle causing me to save her.' Saving that thought for another time Tuxedo Kamen picked up his pace behind her as she had sped far ahead.

She stopped again, this time to check where the moon wand was taking her. The wand continued to point towards the docks. Taking out her communicator she pushed the button to reach all of the senshi.

"Senshi, the moon wand is telling me that there is a youma in the direction of the docks. I'm going in to investigate the situation. I haven't heard any signs of the youma, but get here as soon as possible." Sailor Moon stood perplexed for a moment, 'Why was I brought here? I don't hear any screams of a youma, maybe everyone has been drained already.' Quickly taking flight she led a frantic dash towards the docked ships.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she stood above the wharf from one of the supply cranes. Several bodies lay strewn about as if they had tried to run from something. A man ran screaming out of one of the larger warehouses. A blue-green tentacle shot out of the open bay and wrapped itself around the man. Sailor Moon could hear his screams from her height as his energy was drained away. She was about to jump down and save him when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Sailor Moon."

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon was surprised by his move and by the fact that she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"You still haven't seen the whole enemy it would be unwise to jump in without knowing the entire situation."

"If I don't then others, who might be trapped inside the warehouse, will get hurt. Moon Tiara Action!" The golden tiara sped downwards and cut cleanly through the tentacle. As the youma inside screamed from the loss of part of a limb, Sailor Moon jumped down to help the man move away from whatever was attacking. Tuxedo Kamen stood by watching as the once flighty image of the sailor senshi was changed into someone more confident. It was shortly after Sailor Moon had moved the man to a save place that Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury arrived and joined their leader.

"Mercury see if you can get a reading on whatever's in there. Jupiter, do a quick sweep warn any one else to stay far away."

"What happened?" Mars walked up to stand next to Sailor Moon as the two of them looked at the darkness inside of the warehouse.

"These people were already passed out. I saw a man run out of that warehouse when a tentacle thing shot out at him. I cut him loose before the thing could get his energy. Hey, where is Venus?"

"Sorry I'm late," Venus ran with Jupiter to rest of the group.

"I've finally gotten a reading on it. The youma seems to be in constant motion making it difficult to pinpoint what it's weakness is or what it looks like." Mercury continued to type furiously on the computer. Suddenly she inhaled startling those around her.

"What is it Mercury?" Venus moved to look over the shoulder of her comrade.

"There is someone else left inside."

A low chucking from the inside of the warehouse caught the senshi's attention. They all stood and waited as something scraping the ground moved out of the darkness. Between the cold breeze and the sounds of the youma Sailor Moon couldn't decide what she was shaking from.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite returned to the Negaverse base in his private quarters. There he changed his appearance to his normal dark general outfit before anyone could raise suspicions. His meetings with the girl were something that he would rather keep to himself. He mused about the afternoon and the pleasant conversations.

(o) Flashback (o)

Minako had been kind to him after they had shared their names. There had been a moment of fright where Kunzite watched her battle her thoughts. In the end she had decided to stay, unafraid of the consequences. They now sat calmly watching the lake with her next to him on the bench. Time seemed to stand still in that moment.

"Do you think that there are separate places in the afterlife where people go?"

"Kind of a big question, why do you ask?" the girl turned her blue eyes towards him.

"A friend of mine died not too long ago. If the same fate happened to me, would I see him again?"

Minako understood he was trying not to get her into any more trouble. "I don't know."

She returned to stare at the lake. "I think that even if we make a mistake that we are given another chance to set our souls at peace. We are always given a choice, even if it seems too difficult. I like to think that everyone we used to know and love is in a wonderful place. One where there are no secrets and no one wants to be better than the next person."

"I had forgotten, until just now, how wise you were and how truly insecure I am." He had place an arm around the girl's shoulder being careful not to tug on her long golden hair.

The girl sighed, leaned over and rested her head on Kunzite's shoulder. "I don't remember that much, but I do remember you needed a nudge every once and a while. How long have you remembered?"

"Only after last night, my memories have been breaking down the walls within my mind, but I still feel torn." Kunzite let his hand brush through her hair. A feeling of deja-vu seemed to hound the back of his mind as the motion seemed to stir deep feelings inside of him.

"Were you close to him?"

"Hum?"

"Your friend who had passed away, where you close to him?"

"We were very close, almost like brothers. He seemed very taken with me, like a younger brother looking up to an older one. It hurt to see him leave."

The girl sat up to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Kunzite sat lost in her eyes. He didn't know how it happened, but he didn't regret it, she had tilted her head and he leaned down to meet her. The tenderness seeped inside his heart and began to mend the shattered and cold pieces together. After they parted, he saw a different girl in front of him. She had the same golden hair, blue eyes, and heart shaped face, but she no longer wore the autumn weather clothing. Instead she wore an elegant yellow dress, one fit for a princess.

A beeping noise had stopped his dreaming as she fumbled around in her pockets for a small object. Laughing she said that one of her friends was in a crisis and had to see her right away. She started getting up, leaned over to peck him on the check, and then ran off.

(o) End Flashback (o)

Kunzite touched the cheek in remembrance letting a smile come to his face. He laughed lightly as to what the other generals would think of him now. Never had he experienced a feeling much like this, at least nothing that he could remember. He knew that Beryl most likely still held most of his memories, but the ones that had broken free were the ones that he treasured.

Realizing that he should make an appearance in the grand hall, Kunzite traveled down the dark passage way knowing that he could teleport there, but that would be too flashy for his down to earth mood. It was when he was almost to his destination when he over heard two lower class youma speaking in hushed tones to one another down a corridor.

"Why do you think that the queen sent her?" said youma 1.

"Well, with her new ability from Metalia she should be able to with stand the senshi attack." explained the second youma.

"But I thought she would only be able to lure people to her and kill them."

"Well I don't know what kind of power Siren was granted! But I'll say this if she becomes toasted Queen Beryl won't be happy."

He quickly turned around, finding a safe spot Kunzite immediately transported himself off the base.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

"So sailor senshi, you have finally arrived."

The girls stood in a semi circle waiting for the youma appeared. A few tentacles reached out into the waning daylight as the scraping noise continued to head towards them. The first thing that emerged was a mass of tentacles that made a hole in the ground then pulled something heavy behind it. Following was one of the most beautiful youma Sailor Moon had ever seen. The youma had the appearance of a woman with light blue skin and long bluish green hair that with the wave in her hair made her look like she was underwater. The more private parts of her were covered by the green tentacles. Even though her tentacles were carrying her they looked more like rippling waves moving forward.

She smiled at them. "I have something that is of great interest to you senshi, someone that I believe that you have been looking for."

The youma sent an electrical current down a tentacle a person that was still trapped in the darkness. The energy lit up the darkness behind the glass blocks, while a woman's scream was enough to clench the senshi's hearts.

"Did you hear that Sailor Moon? I believe that you have been looking for this person, the princess of the moon?"

Sailor Moon felt the air puff out of her chest. 'The youma's bluffing, but the senshi don't know that.' She made a hasty look around the group to see all of their terrified faces. 'Could I tell them now? If I did then I would have to tell them how long I have known. Would they still think of me as their friend? Rei would never stop picking on me.'

She felt him approaching before he had made a sound. "Tuxedo Kamen, can we trust this youma is telling the truth."

"Princess! Can you hear us?" Tuxedo Kamen.

The voice that came out of the warehouse sounded like nails on a chalk board to Sailor Moon. She was about to protest to the rest of the senshi about the horrible sound, but when she looked up at her comrades all eyes were transfixed to where the voice had come.

"Princess." Whispered Jupiter.

"Don't worry princess, your senshi are here." Called out Venus.

"Are you all insane? This is a trap! How could you-"Sailor Moon had turned to face her senshi at the beginning of her outrage. It didn't take her long before she noticed the blank faces on the other senshi.

"Senshi, give me your rainbow crystals and you may have your precious princess."

Tuxedo Kamen reached inside his jacket and pulled out his crystals. He started walking over to the youma. Sailor Moon launched herself forward trying vainly to get the rainbow crystals away from the creeping tentacles. She threw out her arms facing him.

"Tuxedo Kamen, it's a trap! Don't let this youma fool you!"

The grating noise returned. "Tuxedo Kamen, please."

"I will not be stopped." Tuxedo Kamen merely flicked his wrist extending his cane. He then used it to swipe Sailor Moon out of his way as he walked over to the youma. Thrown over to the side she landed on her side.

Sailor Moon was stunned momentarily, but when Mars walked over next to her she was hoping for some comfort. Instead her friend firmly planted herself next to her.

"Hand over your crystals Sailor Moon."

"WHAT!"

"Do as Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon and there will be no trouble. Then we can take our princess back from the Negaverse." Mercury said as she began to close in.

Jupiter and Venus were not too far behind and had all been brainwashed.

"You don't understand, she can't be the princess." Sailor Moon gulped, "I'm the princess."

"There is no way a clumsy thing like you could possibly be the princess. Your true princess lies in my grasp. I will not let her go until I have all of the rainbow crystals." Siren called out to her.

"Sailor Moon, hand over your rainbow crystals to us." Jupiter walked forward.

"No, everyone snap out of it!" The breeze from the coming storm made the tears on her cheeks sting. Then the light sound of rain came to her ears as it began to fall around them. The senshi continued to close in on her. Turning on her heals, Sailor Moon ran away from the warehouse. Beyond the sound of the rain, she could hear the senshi following her. She began to dodge through alleys not caring where she ended.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite had followed the youma's energy to the shipping yard. He had witnessed the spell the youma had put on the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. He was also surprised to see an unaffected Sailor Moon taking a stand to her friends. She had shouted a few things to the youma, but his place on the warehouse roof did not allow him to hear clearly.

So far the youma had done nothing that he hadn't already expected. 'But what was she after?' When the senshi went to go hunt their fleeing leader, it was then he saw the cursed Tuxedo Kamen calmly walking closer to the youma with his hands out stretched. It didn't take the dark general long before he realized that the hero was holding out the rainbow crystals to the youma. 'Why in the world did Beryl send the youma to collect them? I can't let her have them yet. Beryl might find me useless if the crystals were given to her by a lowly henchman.'

Transporting himself in front of the zombie Tuxedo Kamen, he quickly swiped the crystals out of hero's hands.

"General Kunzite, what are you doing here?" The youma protested.

"I'm taking what belongs to me."

"But Queen Beryl put me in charge of getting the crystals from the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen." One of the youma's bluish tentacles shot out to strike the general. Kunzite smiled as he easily deflected the blow with his dark blade.

"Is that all you can hit me with?"

"How long do you think that you can stand up to me and Tuxedo Kamen? I have more than one tentacle to fend you off with along with his cane, I'm not sure that you have the capability to protect yourself against my new powers."

"Tuxedo Kamen! Kill General Kunzite!" said a voice that sounded likes gravel to Kunzite's ears. The sudden flinch gave Tuxedo Kamen enough time to pull out his cane. Kunzite soon found himself fighting the influenced Tuxedo Kamen but several of the youma's tentacles as well. Wishing that he could just obliterate the youma, Kunzite stayed his hand. If the youma was killed by anyone else other then the senshi, Queen Beryl would surely find out about him. The rain began to slowly soak his cloths as he fought for his life.

Sailor Moon had sprinted down yet another alleyway. She could hear the attacks from the other senshi close behind her. Knowing how powerful the attacks were against their enemies, Sailor Moon didn't feel like being on the other end. Once or twice an attack would blow up some of the shipping crates sending splinters into her skin. Not being able to stop for fear of her life, Sailor Moon tried to ignore.

When she came out of the end of the alley, she discovered that she had some how come a full circle. It was then she saw the three engaged in battle. At first she thought that Tuxedo Kamen was fighting the youma and the dark general, but then she saw the dark general delivering a blow to the youma. 'So the Negaverse fights amongst themselves?'

Kunzite looked up for a brief moment to see Sailor Moon standing perplexed "Sailor Moon, throw your tiara toward the back tentacles."

Confused Sailor Moon was slow to move, but a blast from behind picked her off her feet again throwing her to the ground. Rolling to avoid more injury she was able to stop enough to see the four senshi walking out of the alleyway. It was Mars who had sent a fireball to try and knock her unconscious.

"Please senshi! It's me, your friend. That isn't the princess giving you orders."

Kunzite was stunned. 'So she is luring the warriors away with the puppet playing the princess. But I thought that all of the senshi wanted to find their princess. Why isn't Sailor Moon being affected?'

His moment alone cost him a slash from one of the tentacles across his left arm. Crying out in pain Kunzite instantly knew something was wrong. Instead of just the pain from the wound, there was a burning sensation moving outward from the wound. He turned once again to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, throw your tiara!"

Giving into her gut Sailor Moon took off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The golden disk flew through the air behind the youma and neatly cut through the tentacles that reached into the darkness of the warehouse. In the haze that clouded his mind Tuxedo Kamen heard a woman screaming, but the scream soon became shrill and piercing. He shut his eyes and covered his ears until the sound stopped. When it was done he opened his eyes again to see the dark general standing next to him clutching his left arm while the youma's tentacles seemed to be swarming around her rapidly. Tuxedo Kamen looked at the other senshi seeing most of them come out of the same haze, all accept Sailor Moon who was replacing her tiara on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon what happened?" asked Jupiter gripping her head.

"That doesn't matter right now, you must destroy the youma now before she had has a chance to attack any of you." Kunzite shouted over to them.

"Venus, wrap up that youma so she doesn't lash out at us." Shouted Sailor Moon.

Venus nodded and stepped forward. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"

Kunzite watched with large eyes as the golden chain whipped around the youma bundling the tentacles tightly.

"You won't get away with this you brats. The queen will kill you!"

"Not before you're obliterated. Moon Healing Escalation!"

The attack hit the youma dead on dusting it on the spot. Unable to stand for much longer Kunzite collapsed on the ground. Venus ran over to his side turning him around to lay his head in her lap.

"Kunzite, you have to hang on until we get you to a doctor."

"Why do I feel I know you?" Tuxedo Kamen looked down at Kunzite. Kunzite saw the image of the man in white blink across his vision. Images which had made no sense to him then, suddenly became clear. The rest of the senshi stood at a distance unsure of what to do.

"I know who I am now. Thank you dear friend for letting me repay my past mistakes."

Venus couldn't help the tears from falling down her cheeks as they mixed in with the rain. "Kunzite you can't leave me, not now when I need you the most. We need to find the princess together."

"No, it's time I joined my brothers in sleep. I'm glad I was given the chance to be with you again."

Kunzite winced against the pain. He looked up into her blue eyes, "May I have a kiss?"

"No, I won't let you leave me!"

"Minako. . ." The sincerity of his voice made more tears fall down her face, but Venus complied. She bent down and tenderly kissed his chapped lips. Kunzite smiled up at her when she pulled back.

Venus could barely hear his last few words before he faded away. Tuxedo Kamen felt something in the back of his mind shatter like glass, but the memory was still hazy. Sailor Moon walked up to her friend pulling the girl towards her. Venus clung to Sailor Moon as she let her heart pour out.

"Tuxedo Kamen, can you make sure that all of the youma was destroyed."

They all waited in the pouring rain for him to return. He came back moments later "All I found was a pile of ash."

Lightening lit the sky, and despite her fear of thunderstorms, Sailor Moon kept her body from shaking as she still held her friend. "I think we better regroup, Tuxedo Kamen, thank you."

Tuxedo Kamen acknowledged the other girls and bounded off. Sailor Moon rubbed Venus's back. "Minako, lets go back to the temple. We can dry off there and get something warm to drink."

Venus lifted her head off of Sailor Moon's shoulder. For a moment Minako saw her friend before her as a different person. There she stood in a flowing white dress and a glowing symbol on her forehead. She was beginning to reach out to the image when Sailor Moon entwined her hand through hers and began pulling her away from the dreary place.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

The five senshi sat in Rei's bedroom cold and wet. Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou came in moments after the girls were settled handing out dry towels and hot tea. The girls were all in a state of shock. Minako was huddled close to Makoto on Rei's bed, tears continued to fall down her face. Makoto had an arm draped over Minako's shoulders, every once and a while rubbing her back reassuringly.

Luna, Artemis, and Ami were pouring over the computer analyzing the battle. Usagi sat on the floor on one of the large cushions while Rei pulled out splinters from the girl's arms and legs.

"From what I can tell, the youma put some sort of binding spell over us. She used our memories of the princess to trick us."

"Our memories?" questioned Makoto.

"You mean you haven't felt it?" Ami turned around in her seat.

Artemis and Luna jumped down to the table. "None of you have had the feeling of living another life?" Artemis looked up at the girls.

"I remember us being somewhere else." Spoke Ami softly.

"I know that we were once friends with the princess." Added Rei.

"We were more than her friends, we were her guardians and we let her down." Minako sat up.

"What do you remember Minako?" asked Luna.

"I remember us being chosen to be the guardians of the moon princess. We trained along side with her. Earth was in war, yet the princess was in love with the prince of the royal family. It wasn't long after Earth had been taken over by evil forces that the war came to the moon." Minako's voice had slowly become quieter.

"So all of us had memories of the princess, then why didn't Usagi fall under the control of the youma' spell?" asked Makoto.

"I wasn't an original senshi." All eyes turned to Usagi. "That's what my dreams have been telling me. I think that I was there when the moon was destroyed, but I know that I wasn't a senshi. I wasn't closely tied to the princess."

Usagi felt some weight lift off her shoulders. She didn't know why she had lied, but it didn't feel like the right time to tell them. She looked over at Minako, 'She must have been meeting Kunzite in private. Somewhere along the line they must have begun remembering each other. I wonder if she remembers about…'

"So where do we stand now?" Rei voiced all of their thoughts allowed.

"We continue looking for the princess. Only she can stop this menace. Under no circumstances can the Negaverse have the rainbow crystals, we need them to find the princess and the silver crystal. It appears as if Queen Beryl will be sending stronger youma our way." Stated Luna.

Usagi stood up after Rei finished pulling out the last splinter. "Where are you going Usagi?"

"I need to be going home."

"Usagi, it's storming out there with predictions that it is going to get worse. I think your mother will understand if you don't come home tonight." Said Ami.

"I just feel like spending some time with my family. Luna, I'll see you later tonight." Usagi walked out of the door and into the stormy weather.

"Well, I wonder what's eating Odango Attama." Huffed Rei.

"I would be a little unnerved if my best friends just tried to kill too." Stated Minako.

"Oh yeah, do you remember anything while we were under the youma's control?"

"I remember seeing Sailor Moon, but then again not seeing her, like she had transformed into a youma instead of seeing her like our friend. She had said something to us, but I don't remember what." Ami said.

Makoto stood up grabbing Rei with her. "Why don't we see what's in your kitchen that I can make for dinner. We are all going to need a good meal after tonight."

Rei followed her out of the room with the two cats following close behind making sure that they didn't get forgotten in the dinner plans. Ami looked up at Minako who was blankly staring at the floor. Sighing Ami got out of her chair and sat next to the normally bubbly blonde.

"I remember how much they loved us and how much we loved them."

Minako turned red eyes over to her friend. "You remember?"

Ami nodded. "It's strange. I know that I lived another life time ago, but all of those memories feel as if I lived them yesterday. I even remember the war, when the generals came."

The two were silent for a while before Minako spoke up. "It's so strange, I can hear the princess's voice, but I can't seem to remember what she looked like."

"I remember her in feelings. Her kindness, gentleness, and her capacity to love, yet like you I can't put a face to all of the feelings. Why do you think that we have Sailor Moon?"

"What do you mean?" Minako looked sour at her friend next to her.

"Oh, I don't mean it like that, it's just like Usagi said. I don't remember there being another senshi. It was just the four of us and the princess wasn't it?"

"I think so." The girls listened to the rain outside, both begging for the answer.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi didn't care that her hair clung to face or that her clothes were soaked through. The sound of the rain and lightening made the turmoil inside seem less intense. She had long ago passed the idea of going home. 'How do you tell your own family that you used to live on the moon and as a princess? That would be a one way ticket to the looney bin.' At some point she noted that she had passed the arcade, but the cheerful atmosphere was not what she needed. The store front to the OSP Jewelry was dark as it was passed closing hours, but the lights for the apartment above were still on. 'I don't think Naru would take the news any better than the family. I just need someone to talk to, someone that would be able to keep a secret. Like . . .'

She ran as fast as she could to the one place she thought would be helpful. The tall building loomed ahead of her. Upon entering she was grateful to be out of the rain. It wasn't long before an elevator came to take her to her destination. Trying to remember the right apartment number, Usagi decided to take a leap of faith and knock. The sound echoed down the hallway making the moment seem ominous. A voice from the inside responded and soon unlatched the various locks.

Usagi stared up at Mamoru as he looked down at her. "Odango Attama, what are you doing here?" Mamoru mentally kicked himself for the brash tone in his voice.

Usagi could feel heat flaring up on her cheeks. "Well, if you are going to act like that then I'm-"

Mamoru caught Usagi by the shoulder as she began to head back down the hall. "Wait, Usagi! I'm sorry."

Usagi turned back to look up at him only to see sincerity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she faced him again. "Can I please come in?"

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Kunzite looked around the dark room. The pain had reached a point where his body felt numb. Slowly he made his way to the empty upright casket. Turning around he let his back sink against the wall while a cool gel pooled around his body taking away the pain. He remembered it all, from his life on Earth to the invasion of the Moon Kingdom. 'We never had a chance to truly make it up to them. At least now we can't do them anymore harm.'

Kunzite let his eyes slowly close as he felt the cool liquid reach his face. He saw an image of himself with the other generals lounging around in a plush sitting room. A man in princely clothing walked in and they all greeted him warmly. 'I hope to see you again, dear brother.'

Another image of the large pond on an autumn day came to mind. The trees had turned brilliant shades of red, orange, and gold that seemed to compliment the girl sitting beside him on the park bench. Her soft smile made his eyes sting and the tenderness she showed when she held his hand almost made him cry.

'I love you Minako.'

As the crystal gel covered the tip of Kuzite's face and before he fell into eternal sleep he heard her soft voice one last time.

"I love you too."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Ok, so I really, really debated with myself about where I should end this chapter. Well, you can tell that my devious side won out, but as you are reading this chapter the next one is already halfway done, so don't despair just review telling me that I need to get my rear end into gear and finish it!

Thank you again to all of the readers who have been patiently waiting for this chapter.

-EmpKaylenatye


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't come out as soon as I would have like, but it's still here! As always I don't own Sailor Moon, just like to write fan-fiction about it.

Chapter 13:

Mamoru sat quietly in his dark apartment. He had entered the apartment through the veranda like he always had, except he had to be careful with the rain. With the railing being slippery Mamoru took extra precaution, already remembering the first time it had rained and used the balcony to get inside. There was a reason why he enjoyed wearing the large shades some days.

Now he just wanted to understand what had happened. When he had entered under the curse of the youma it was almost as if he was watching his body from a far. He had heard the voice of the princess, or so he had thought. He watched as Sailor Moon was trying to reason with him, but when she had gotten in his way he began to fight her. Then there was the fight with Kunzite. Mamoru could feel that he had been very close to the man, 'Maybe in my past life we were friends and he wasn't under the influence of the Negaverse.'

Sighing deeply Mamoru let his body sink into the green couch facing the large windows. He let the thrashing rain and thunder lull him into a half sleep. It was some where in the haze that he heard a knock at the door. Turning his head to look at the door, there was someone blocking the light from the hall.

"Coming!" Mamoru tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but who he saw standing in his doorway was enough to wake him up.

Usagi stared up at Mamoru as he looked down at her. "Odango Attama, what are you doing here?" Mamoru mentally kicked himself for the brash tone in his voice.

Usagi could feel heat flaring up on her cheeks. "Well, if you are going to act like that then I'm-"

Mamoru caught Usagi as she began to head back down the hall. "Wait, Usagi! I'm sorry."

Usagi turned back to look up at him only to see sincerity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she faced him again. "Can I please come in?"

Mamoru stepped to one side allowing her to walk in. Not very many lights were turned on as she noticed. The kitchen light was all that was turned on leaving the living room mostly in darkness. A sneeze from the girl caused him to look at her a little more carefully.

"Usagi, you're soaked to the bone! Didn't you have an umbrella or rain coat with you?" he asked with concern.

Usagi shook her head no feeling the weight of her wet hair. "Well, you better no stay in those clothes."

The two turned to look at each other with pink staining their cheeks. "I mean, you could catch a cold with them." Mamoru turned ackwardly away. "Stay here for a moment."

Usagi watched as he walked down the hallway and disappeared for a moment. 'What am I doing here? Can I really talk to him?'

Mamoru came back a moment later with several items. "Why don't you go take a shower so you can warm up. Here is a towel and some old clothes that you can put on until yours dries. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I was supposed to go home, but I didn't make it before the storm got really bad." Usagi prayed that Mamoru didn't figure out her lie.

"Well, I'll go make us something and when you get out we can eat."

Usagi gave Mamoru a smile that warmed his whole heart. "Thanks! I'll try not to be long. Um . . . where's your bathroom?" Mamoru pointed to the first door in the hallway and waited until she closed the door before he set out to make dinner.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Queen Beryl sat on her throne, the waves of anger sensed by all standing in the great hall. She had granted powers from Melatia to the lowly youma in order to hopefully take the rainbow crystals and resurrect the greatest of her warriors, but the brats had somehow down it again. Nothing had changed and all of the rainbow crystals were out of her possession. One of minor servants came up to the side of the throne bowing low on the ground.

"What is it?" she hissed.

The youma tried not to tremble. "Your highness, it has been discovered that Kunzite has returned."

"Send him here than."

"Your highness, I'm af-fraid that I can't d-do that."

Queen Beryl leered down at the youma beside her. "And why can't you do that."

"H-he is currently in a-a coffin along side the other g-generals."

She didn't even look down when she sent a fire ball engulfing the youma in black flames. The screams echoed against the walls making the other youma nervous. Beryl closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. After a few moments she left the throne room, staff in hand, with the quaking youma behind. She had to see for herself what the dead youma had said.

It didn't take her long to get to the black marble room. As always it was silent since no one else was supposed to go into the chamber. 'But how did Kunzite figure out the purpose of the room?' Queen Beryl looked at the four pillars now all lit up with glowing crystals.

She walked towards the pillar on the far right. Kunzite's still body stood suspended in the clear crystal. "So what did you do? I didn't send you to fight the senshi, nor did I ask you to help the youma. Did you discover who you really were and couldn't handle the truth?" Queen Beryl sneered at the silent general.

"Well, it doesn't matter now because your dead like you were supposed to be after I won the Moon Kingdom. Except now it looks like I'll be doing everything on my own."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi relished the hot water from the shower. After being in the cold rain it was nice to warm up again. As she washed her hair, Usagi tried to think of how she could tell him. 'I'm sure that anything I could tell him would send him straight through the roof.' Sighing Usagi rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. Once the water was off she took the surprisingly soft towel and dried herself and then pull her hair up with it. The clothes that Mamoru had given her were a small black sweatshirt and a pair of grey shorts. Both must have fit him at one point because as she pulled the sweater over her head she could smell the same fragrance of roses. 'I wonder when I picked that up. Most likely when ever he would carry me away from a youma.'

She looked around for a brush to tame her hair, but had to settle for a comb. Unwrapping the towel she set it aside and started working the knots in her hair. It didn't take her long, but she didn't want to keep Mamoru waiting. Usagi walked back down the hallway out into the main area. To her right was the living room with the veranda displaying the light show outside, while to her right the sounds of cooking could be heard coming from the kitchen. Wandering into the kitchen she found Mamoru stirring a pot with two plates set aside with sandwiches.

Mamoru had to almost take a second glance at Usagi when she came into the kitchen. He didn't heard her coming and was shocked to she her standing there. His eyes were drawn to how long her hair really was. He had never seen it down before.

"Your hair is really beautiful."

Usagi giggled lightly making Mamoru blush knowing that she had heard him. "Thank you. I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No, just you came in so quietly. The sandwiches are ready on plates and the tomato soup will be done shortly. I figured you might want something warm." Mamoru pulled down two bowls and served each of them a portion. They took their food into the living room each sitting at opposite ends of the large couch facing the veranda. As they ate Mamoru found himself wondering about how lucky he must be to have Usagi here with him. It was almost like he had a family. It didn't take long before the peaceful silence became less then comfortable and Mamoru decided to talk first.

"Usagi, why were you out in a storm like this? It could have been really dangerous for you." Mamoru watched as the spoon stopped halfway to her mouth.

"I needed to think about things by myself."

"Why did you come here?" Usagi avoided any eye contact with Mamoru, just as she was about answer the lights in the apartment went out.

"Well, it looks like this storm is going to be really relentless. Don't worry I'll go grab some candles." The light from the storm outside was just enough for Mamoru to find several pillar candles and a match book. He brought the candles over to the coffee table and lit them. He watched as the glow from the candles cast a very gloomy look on Usagi's face.

"Usagi what's the matter." Mamoru came to sit next to her on the couch taking the bowl away from her seeing as she was no longer touching it.

"Have you," Usagi paused for a moment and looked down at her clenched fists. "Have you ever had to keep a lie from someone because you're afraid of what the truth means."

Mamoru looked over to Usagi who stared back with her eyes glittering in the dark. He knew exactly what she meant. Being Tuxedo Kamen was something that not every one should know. That kind of knowledge could put anyone around him in danger. Yet, what was she asking?

Usagi sighed and let her head droop to her hands. "I'm so tired of keeping all of these lies, but I'm too afraid to let them go."

Mamoru moved close enough to her to rub her back slowly. "What would be so hard to tell your friends and family?"

He felt her chuckle lightly, "My family would send me to insane asylum, but not before my friends would walk away from me."

"Usagi, you're not making any sense."

Stamping her foot she stood up. "I know I'm not making any sense! I don't know how to tell anything to anyone anymore. I just want to be normal again. Every time I think that I have figured out what I'm supposed to do, something or someone decides that it isn't going to be that simple. Why can't it be that simple! I hate-"

Mamoru's sudden embrace was enough to leave Usagi speechless. She didn't know when he had stood up but his strong arms were enough to wash away all of the anger inside her. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, to hide them she buried her face into Mamoru's chest.

"You have helped me with so much. Before the accident I wanted so much for you to be my friend, but we never got along. But now we're different and I still want to be there for you. I never knew that you were holding so much in, though I do have to say that I'm still a little confused."

"Would I make any more sense if I told you that I love you?"

Usagi froze. Glancing up at Mamoru she saw him stare at her with a mixture of emotions. She watched him try to find something to say so instead she broke in first.

"I hadn't planned on tell you like this. Though every time I tried to tell you something always came up, but there's more."

"Huh," Mamoru had felt his heart skip a beat when Usagi had said the one thing that he craved to hear. He didn't want anything to spoil the moment.

Usagi pushed away from Mamoru slightly and pulled out something very familiar to both of them. "How did you get that locket?"

"You gave it to me." Mamoru stared with wide eyes.

"Sailor Moon?" He said tentatively.

Usagi nodded her head. "Then you remember."

"I remember giving the locket to her, you. How long have you known that I was Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi walked over to the veranda doors. "Do you remember the day that you left the hospital?" Mamoru nodded. "When I picked up your jacket from the table your rainbow crystals fell out of a pocket. I knew then."

Mamoru looked down at the golden locket. His heart felt torn in two. Hearing Usagi say that she loved him and that she was Sailor Moon was almost more than he could hope for. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with them, but now that they were the same person his life seemed so clearer. Yet, the princess had given him this locket and he knew that his heart was supposed to belong to her. So, he decided to voice his heart to her.

"Usagi," He waited until she tore her gaze from the outside to look at him. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, but-"

"But I'm not finished." Usagi sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Mamoru followed taking one of her hands into his own if only to give her some support.

"When you were hit by the car and taken to the hospital I started having strange dreams, dreams about my past."

Mamoru began to rub small circles on the back of her hand "You mean like your childhood?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, dreams about my past life. You see, while you were in a coma Tuxedo Kamen couldn't come and save me. Instead a man called Moonlight Knight came. He helped me to become stronger and he helped me to remember who I was, who I'm afraid to be.

"I had no idea what was happening to me. I had dreams about walking through garden mazes, mirrors, a ball, and people all from a past that was taken away from me. I began to remember everything. I'm afraid to live that way again, I want to be normal."

When Usagi looked up at Mamoru again he was suddenly hit with a feeling that she was much older. A woman in a white dress standing beyond a black mirror frame crossed his mind. Then something clicked in his mind. "Usagi, you had a dream about a hedge maze didn't you."

A bolt of lightening shot through the sky lighting the room, he watched for a moment as her hair shone brightly. "Yes."

His eyes widened, his voice barely coming out in a whisper. "Are you her?"

"Yes." Her voice seemed to echo in the room. Slowly pieces of Mamoru's mind awakened from a long slumber.

"I remember now, the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kindom, the generals, oh Kunzite." Mamoru shook his head while new memories flooded his senses. One had briefly past when it brought a new thought.

"I remember a lady in a white dress in my dreams while I was in a coma. Was that you?"

"It must have been, because I saw a man in armor, but I couldn't see his face. Do you think we didn't recognize each other because we weren't ready?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his black hair, "I don't know." He looked up to see her once again fighting emotions that wanted to take over.

Usagi couldn't stand the silence anymore. A question burned on her tongue, but she fought hard to contain it. It was a concerned look from Mamoru that brought it forward.

"Ever since I started remembering who I was and began to realize who you were I have tried to separate my feelings. I know that in the past that I loved you as Endymion. As Sailor Moon you were my savior when ever I was in trouble, but as Mamoru I have fallen the hardest for. Through all of the taunting I found that I liked you. When you were hurt I found out that I liked you more than that. If you had left then my entire world would have collapsed. Not as the princess, not as Sailor Moon, but as Usagi. I didn't mind being called your fiancé because I secretly hoped that maybe one day I would be called that. So, now that you know my true feelings, who is it that you truly love?"

Mamoru simply put a finger under her chin to have her look straight into his eyes. Slowly he moved forward until their lips lightly touched. Usagi had closed her eyes to relish the short moment before he moved away. He watched her bat her eyes dreamily as she tried to refocus.

"You see, I don't have to choose. You are all of those people, but more over you are you and I know with my entire heart that I love you, Usagi." He picked up one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "This heart belonged to you the first moment I saw you."

Tears began to spill over again. Usagi launched herself at Mamoru embracing him around the neck grabbing a fist full of hair in one hand and shirt in the other. Mamoru just wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back.

After a while her sobs subsided and she pulled back enough that their foreheads touched. Mamoru gave her a lopsided smile. "I don't think that you'll be going anywhere in this storm. Why don't you stay the night here? Your parents know that you're here right?"

Usagi lightly shook her head. "Oh boy, I'm going to be starting off on the wrong foot."

"I think they will give you a little leeway since you saved my life from the car and if they knew anything else, how many times you've done that before."

"Well, how about I go make us some hot coco before we head off to bed."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

The girls had set up blankets and pillows on the floor of Rei's room. They girls had been steadily talking while both cats slept contentedly on the bed by themselves. Everyone once and a while they would giggle and look up at the sleeping couple.

Makoto propped up her elbows and let her head sit in her hands. "What do you think will happen once the princess is found?"

The girls were quiet for a moment. It was Ami who ventured an answer. "Once she destroys Queen Beryl, I guess we get to live a normal life again."

"Huh, a normal life, I've forgotten what that is like." Huffed Makoto.

Minako rolled onto her back staring blankly at the wall. "It will be nice to be 14 again and finding love."

The girls all sighed. Rei began to fiddle with a piece of her hair knowing, a clear sign that she was fidgeting about something. Makoto was quick to catch on.

"Rei, you have been antsy all night, what is on your mind?"

Rei dropped her hands into her lap while three pairs of eyes turned to her. "I'm worried about Usagi. Something didn't feel right after she left the temple, in fact her aura has been feeling increasingly troubled over the past couple of days."

"You mean troubled by the car accident?" Ami questioned.

Rei shook her head. "No, in fact I think it started the day before Mamoru woke up."

Ami and Minako shared a look, "We think that something has been happening to Usagi as well."

"Well, what ever it is it's going to have to wait until this storm passes." Makoto yawned stretching her arms out before she shimmied under her blankets. Minako followed suit shortly after with the image of a man with platinum blonde hair. Rei and Ami went to bed after Rei stole the bluenette's book saying that it was time for lights out.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Ok, so I really agonized over this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews always welcomed.

-EmpKaylenatye


	14. Chapter 14

So I know that there are a lot of people who read this story and I just had to wonder, have any of you made fan art of the youmas that I described? I wish I had time to devote to that, but since it's hard for me even to get a chapter of this fan-fiction out I don't think that it would be a good idea. If any of you want to send me some fan art I would be happy to post it on my deviant art account giving you full credit.

Chapter 14:

It was well past midnight and Mamoru and Usagi were still sitting on the couch talking while listening to the rain. At one point Usagi complained about being cold so Mamoru grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped the two of them together on the couch. He figured that she must have blushed from the close contact that neither of them were used to, but were eager to accept.

Most of time they talked about youma battles: how he had waited to rescue her and how she loved to be held in his arms. It was a little while later Mamoru realized that Usagi had fallen asleep in his arms. He had been content running his hand through her hair not knowing that it would put her to sleep. Knowing it wouldn't be right to sleep together he tried to slip out from under her. What he got instead was a hand tightly holding onto his shirt. Usagi had fallen asleep holding his shirt and still held it in her hand. Not wanting to wake her, Mamoru carefully shifted her so he could pick her up bridal style.

"This is something that I will never tire of doing." He lightly kissed her forehead as she rested against his chest. Treading quietly over to his open bedroom, Mamoru then gently placed her on the bed. As she lay on her back Mamoru slipped out of his shirt since she still held it in a vice grip. He took out a pair of pajama pants from his dresser and went to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later he came back to put his dirty clothes into his hamper. Mamoru noticed that Usagi had curled up on her side, his shirt underneath her. He was about to take an extra pillow to the couch when he heard a whimper behind him. Turning around he saw her face scrunched up, with both hands balled up.

"Please, everyone, don't leave me." Mamoru could hear his heart breaking from those words.

'Who knew that someone whom seemed so happy, yet be so afraid.'

Mamoru sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her back. "Usagi,"

He waited until her eyes fluttered open. Usagi bolted upright into his arms suddenly crying heavily. Mamoru couldn't understand what she was ranting about between sobs besides it being a bad dream. He held her until she calmed down and then waited for her to lay back down in bed. Just as he was about to leave her, Usagi grabbed onto his elbow.

"Will you please stay with me tonight? I don't think I would get very much sleep by myself."

Mamoru was grateful for the darkness hiding his blush. He nodded his head and climbed into bed with her. He lay on his back while Usagi seemed to slip into the perfect fit beside him. She let the rhythm of his heart guide her back to sleep as Mamoru curled an arm around her protecting her from further nightmares.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Beryl waited as patiently as she could on her throne. She kept a constant vigil over the city with the aid of the crystal. A youma entered the main room moving through the crowd directly to his queen. A dark blue sash held his baggy purple pants which rested on his hips and were cuffed tightly at his ankles. Red pouches were also held under the sash, each holding special powers used by the youma. His vest clearly revealed the toned chest underneath while the silver matched that of his slippers. While he bowed to Queen Beryl his shoulder length blue-white hair covered his tanned face.

"Are you prepared Musou?"

"Yes, your majesty. You were correct in sending in Siren for the task was completed even if she didn't get a chance to kill the senshi." Musou gracefully swept his hair away from his face showing the intimidating smile. "May I ask your permission to use the generals in my invocation?"

"Do with them whatever you wish, just do not let any of them escape from your grasp. Is that understood?"

"Yes my queen."

"Remember, I do not tolerate failure."

Musou bowed low again before walking out of the throne room. He made his way down dark hallways that were normally never permitted to a youma of his status, but since he was now on a mission from Beryl herself the magic permitting only a few to enter still let him live. Standing before an ominous black marble door, Musou waited for the doors to open. A grating noise could be heard before the doors slowly moved aside.

He entered the room unsure of its true purpose only knowing by rumor what the room was meant for. Cautiously he made his way inside the dark chamber. As he progressed further into the room he noticed that he was moving towards a light source. It wasn't until he was standing in the middle of the hall that he could see the four pillars each holding a crystallized general. Reaching to his side, Musou pulled out one of the red pouches. He poured a little of the shimmering green powder into his left hand. Standing in turn in front of each general he blew a little of the power into the crystal. The clear crystals started to cloud over until the generals' forms were lost in the opaque stone.

"Now dear generals you will follow my orders." He put the pouch away only to grab another. The powder this time looked like green ash. Again he blew a little bit over every pillar, but when he was done he quickly transported himself out to the city where the senshi resided. Standing on top of a building Musou blew the rest of the powder knowing it would find his victims. 'Thanks to Siren's ashes I was able to gain the energy waves of the senshi. Now senshi, it is time to enter a world truly made of nightmares.'

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Luna woke up sneezing suddenly. She was about to just fall back to sleep when a moaning sound made her open her red eyes. Lifting her head slightly to look down below Luna suddenly sprung to her feet feeling much more awake. Harshly she began shaking Artemis who slept peacefully on the bed beside her.

"Artemis wake up! ARTEMIS!"

The white cat shook his head to clear the fog that he felt from being roughly waken up. "What is it Luna?"

"Look at the girls Artemis."

"What?!" Surrounding each of the girls was a green swirling mist. Luna had jumped down from the bed and was about to approach Ami, who seemed to be peacefully asleep, when Artemis dashed in front of her.

"I wouldn't go near them Luna."

Luna huffed at him. "And why not?"

"That's Negaverse magic surrounding them. We better not go near them for who knows what could happen. You better call Usagi and let her know what is going on with the senshi."

Luna nodded as she went over to the desk where Mercury's communicator lay. Pressing a few buttons she waited for Usagi to pick up. After what seemed like an eternity Luna became inpatient. "I'm headed over the Tsukino house. That lazy bum isn't answering the communicator. I knew I shouldn't have left her after the battle. She probably tossed it in her bag and forgot to put it in a safe place again. At least the rain has died down. Artemis watch over the girls and tell me anything that happens when I get back."

"Be careful Luna." Artemis watched as Luna pushed open the door and melded into the night.

He looked back over the girls, they all remained still. "I really don't like this."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Usagi had a strange feeling that she was in a familiar place. She felt her self walking not knowing where exactly where she was going. As she moved the area around her began to lighten a little allowing her to see her surroundings. It was like a haze being lifted from her eyes. First she saw the crumbling pathway beneath her feet, then the burned plants and fallen pillars along the sides, but it wasn't long before she saw the building she was walking to. Once she could clearly see it Usagi stopped. Her knees felt like jelly, she would have fallen to the ground had it not been for a pair of strong arms catching her.

Afraid of what might be behind her Usagi slowly turned towards the person. Who ever it was seemed to be blurred, as if her eyes wouldn't focus making it impossible for her to them. She could tell that the person was trying to say something to her, but their voice only came out in a low hum. Rubbing her eyes Usagi tried to focus on the person. Slowly the image became clearer and the voice became a familiar.

"Usako!"

"Mamoru?" Usagi looked at the man before her dressed in armor with a sword at his side.

"You can hear me now?" Mamoru took one of her hands.

"It was strange, but for a while I couldn't see or hear you." A streak of lightening and thundering crash made Usagi jump into Mamoru's arms. Mamoru held her for a little while as smaller flashes lit the bleak landscape around them. Letting his love for her cover her like a blanket, Usagi felt much stronger and began to move away.

"I think I remember why I hate lighten storms."

"Why?"

"The only time there was a lightening storm on the moon was the day it was invaded by the Negaverse and the day that we died." Usagi's voice had become quiet as she gazed up at the fallen palace at the end of the path.

Mamoru followed her gaze to the fallen palace. He was flooded with memories good and bad as he gazed upon the broken stone. Usagi's voice pulled him out of his reverie, but it had changed slightly. He looked at her standing in her white gown with then end of the Moon Kingdom behind her.

"Endymion, as much as I hate to admit it, I think that we are meant to go there."

"Are you sure Serenity?" She only nodded her head. He took her hand in his and they began to walk ahead. They had to carefully pick through several places where colossal pillars blocked their path. They were still far from the palace when Serenity stopped.

"What is it?"

Serenity pointed off of the walkway to a burned out path through what had once been gardens. "We need to go there first. Someone is waiting for us there."

Endymion took out his sword and began to hack away at the dead plants leaving a wider path. He followed her directions until they came to a place both of them found familiar. Amid the ruined gardens stood the white fountain bubbling with crystal clear water untouched by the evil forces.

"Do you ever get this feeling that this fountain is mocking us?" Endymion said dryly.

Serenity was about to retort when a white shadow from across the courtyard began to walk to the couple. She gripped Endymion's arm as he stood in a protective stance. They waited as the figure began to solidify into a solid form. As soon as the person became clear both bowed low to the person. The woman waved them off.

"It is good to see you Prince Endymion and you, dear Serenity."

Serenity could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. "Mother."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Musou stood on the building top letting the night breeze play with his hair shining in the moon light. It was then he felt it. Along one of his breezes came a strange sensation. A frown fell on his face. "How can that be? All of the senshi were placed under Siren's spell giving me the ability to track them. So why can't I find Sailor Moon? Oh well, four is better than none. With them out of the way killing the last one won't be so bad."

Taking out another pouch, Musou poured a handful of blue shards into his hand. "Now you will enter my world senshi, enjoy the reunion." Again he blew the crystals out into the wind letting it carry to the unsuspecting sleepers. Above him the moon glowed brightly against the dark sky.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Luna raced back to the temple. She had gone to the Tsukino residence to wake up a sleeping Usagi only to find the bedroom empty. The bed was untouched and Usagi still had her broach and wand with her. That only worried Luna more. Usagi was never one to lie where she was going to be, but since her parents were asleep they must not have been worried over her.

Something was wrong. Every hair on Luna's body stood on end as she dashed through the streets. Luckily it was late at night and there was very little traffic. Using her own powers Luna was able to run as fast as the senshi. After was seemed like an eternity to Luna, but only a few minutes she arrived back at the temple. As she ascended the stairs she felt chills run down her spine. She sprinted across the temple grounds to get to the open door. Once there all hope seemed to fade from her.

All of the girls were still wrapped in the sickly green mist, but now tiny blue crystals were swirling around them. They would blink every once and a while making the girls look like they were amid a shower of stars, but Luna knew better. She looked over at Artemis who was sitting at the computer typing as fast as he could.

"What's happening to them Artemis?"

Artemis's eyebrows furrowed together. "I can't pinpoint the source, but it most defiantly is a part of the Negaverse. The girls seem to be half here and half in another plane. Were you able to find Usagi-chan?"

"No. Artemis, I don't like this at all."

Artemis hopped down to the floor next to Luna. "Don't worry Luna. Usagi-chan is safe and knowing her she'll come just in the nick of time." Luna walked as close as she could to Ami and laid down preparing for a long vigil over the senshi.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Nephrite was confused. He had been in a place of bliss, all of his brothers were finally together and had begun to heal from the horrible deeds they had committed. Finally a chance at peace and it had been stripped away from him in an instant. The warm comforting place had been replaced by a cold abyss. All he could do was wait in the empty darkness that surrounded him for what ever hell decided to do to him.

After a while colored pinpricks began to emerge in the darkness. Slowly they turned into large blurs and formed definition. When the world around him came into focus Nephrite found himself standing in on the grounds of a temple. The temple was impressively simple and tall. The walls of the several floored temple were black as night while the red of the roof tiles. A few windows were placed specifically to capture the sun and moon at certain intervals. What made Nephrite uncomfortable was the fact that he knew that for some reason.

He walked up the stone pathway to the only door. On its front was a golden flame with a symbol resting in the middle that once again tugged at the back of his mind. The circle with an arrow should have meant something to him, but it seemed that his mind was unwilling to give him any information.

Knowing he was wasting time Nephrite put his hand on the door and began to slide it open.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Rei had been having the most wonderful dream. She had been at a rock concert with her friends at her side. There were flashing lights and loud music everywhere. Then from the stage the lead singer had stopped in the middle of one of his songs. He pointed at her motioned for her to join him on the stage. Rei looked around to see that everyone had cleared away making it obvious that it was her that the singer was interested in. She rushed forward at a dead run not wanting to miss the opportunity to stand along side the hot man.

As she reached the stage people stood away to allow her to pass. She bounded the stairs faster than Rei thought Usagi could have without stumbling and was at her idol's side in an instant. The singer's red tank top and black leather pants clung tightly to him showing off muscles that were normally hidden from view. His shaggy brown hair covered the chocolate brown eyes underneath.

"Rei, I'm glad you could make it." His voice was smooth and

Rei wrapped an arm around his neck brushing back a few of the sweaty pieces of hair from his face. "I wouldn't have missed your debt for the world Yuuichirou."

The two of them began to near each other, but just before their lips Rei felt her surroundings change. Rei feared to open her eyes to what ever nightmare might be waiting her next. What she was meet with was a strange sight but had a familiar feeling. She sat on a large red cushion in dark red miko clothing. Before her was a large brazer with a tall single flame in the middle. The room around her was made of dark wood and the small light from the flame cast frightening shadows along the walls.

A movement at the end of the room sent chills down her spine. The only door in the room began to slowly open.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yes, I'm going to leave it here. Please if I make any grammar errors let me know! Sometimes I'm so tired after writing these that I don't take the time to go back and check that. So, hopefully I can update sooner this time, but there are no guaranties. My job has to come first followed closely by my sanity, so thank you for being patient. Reviews and nice criticisms are welcomed.

-EmpKaylenatye


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so please don't hate me for the long wait and I promise that this will be a chapter worth reading. I even had someone proof read this chapter!

A big thank you goes out to Innocent Angel!

Chapter 15:

Rei instantly stepped into a defensive pose. An enemy who she had thought was defeated stood framed in the doorway of the temple. She tried to reach for her subspace pocket only to find none. Quietly she began chanting to raise her spiritual awareness preparing for his first attack.

Nephrite gave her a scowl as he slowly advanced forward. His eyes told him that he was seeing a youma, but there was something in his heart that didn't seem right about the situation. He didn't understand what was happening, but no youma should be residing in a temple.

"Prepare to die youma."

"I should say the same to you."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Princess Serenity tried to wipe the tears that flowed freely down her face. "Mother?"

Queen Serenity nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Serenity, what a woman you have become. You have reached my hopes for you and surpassed them."

"How can that be true when I'm so klutzy and my manners are poor, and—"

"Daughter," The shimmering image of the queen floated closer to her. She placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders, even though she could not feel them.

"It isn't about all of those things, but about how you have lived your life. I gave you and Endymion a second chance to live a happy life and you have done that. You have befriended all of the senshi again, stood up to youmas, and put your life in harm's way to save others. That is more than I could hope for. I am very proud of you."

All Princess Serenity could do was nod her head.

"Now, to the matter at hand, your friends are in danger, hence why I brought you here. Your friends are currently under the spell of a powerful youma. A spell that Endymion should be under, but it seems that when you awakened him the spell dispersed."

Princess Serenity suddenly became frightened. Endymion could see the fear in her eyes and pulled her to him to comfort her. When she spoke it came out quietly, "What's happening to them?"

Queen Serenity, "It seems that someone likes to replay the past. Right now all of them are involved a struggle that started millenniums ago, one that killed them. However disheartening this may sound you have the power to set them free."

"What can we do?"

"You have collected all of the Rainbow Crystals, yes?"

"Yes, but they are back in our. . ." Endymion had been fishing around his pockets to make a point, but when his hand hit two familiar objects in his coat pocket he stopped. Princess Serenity gasped when she saw Endymion pull out his two rainbow crystals. Reaching into her subspace pocket she pulled out the remaining five.

"Good. Now my daughter, all you have to do is believe in yourself that you have the power to save your friends and it will be granted."

"But how can—how could I—"Queen Serenity shook her head.

"Just believe in yourself."

Princess Serenity looked up at Endymion standing with one hand on her back. He smiled down at her making her confidence rise. Letting that feeling wash over her she closed her eyes. 'I don't know who will hear this, but please, all I want is to save my friends and to protect those that I love. If you have any power that you can give I will use it only to fight for what is right.'

Nothing seemed to happen at first when the rustling of the bushes around them made her open her eyes. The crystals began to glow and then slow rose out of their hands. They began to circle spinning in front of her faster and faster. Soon the lights began to meld together into a brilliant white light. Just before she raised her hand to protect her sight the light dimmed and before her floated a clear crystal that sparkled in the light.

"The silver crystal." Endymion whispered quietly.

"Now listen. I can't tell you how to help your friends, but understand that not everything is as it seems. Sometimes it takes a close look at one's heart to find the answer."

The princess nodded her head. "So how do we go and find them?"

Queen Serenity pointed back towards the hedge maze. "You'll find your friends there. If you understand where they would be then you will reach your destination much faster."

Endymion and Serenity bowed before they turned around, when the queen spoke up. "Endymion." He looked back giving the queen his attention. "I know you may not believe me, but I had tried to give you a good life. So much was taken away from you that I had hoped to make it right the second time around. It seems that destiny wanted you to be this way."

Confused, Endymion still thanked her and continued to catch up with the princess.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Her dreams had been pleasant when Ami began to feel herself pulled from her sleep. At first she felt herself being pulled into a cold, dark place, but before she could really see where she had ended up another tug sent her mind in another direction. When she finally seemed to land, Ami looked all around her. She was dressed in a plain pale blue dress with white embroidery around the hem and slippers that matched.

Ami looked around finding that she was in the middle of a vast library. Never before had she imagined there was a library of this size. She was standing in what was the main aisle with rows and rows of shelves on either side. Tiny lights on the side of bookcases were the only way she could see around her. They illuminated what could be a very imposing place casting a warm glow. The tiled floor beneath her was etched in a language familiar yet alien to her. Assuming that they were the numbers for the aisles Ami began to walk forward.

As she walked past each row Ami saw ladders against the shelves that seemed to extend forever. A couple of times there were open spaces where several cushioned chairs were placed together with a small table and lamp. It was at one of these spots that Ami stopped in her tracks. Sitting in one of the chairs was a person that she thought had vanished forever. It was the soft shuffling of her dress that caught the person's attention.

When he looked up Ami's first response was to pull out her henshin wand to transform, but for some reason her body wouldn't obey her. The man put the book that he was reading down on the table and stood up. He slowly walked towards her afraid that she might bolt like a frightened animal if he moved too fast.

Standing a comfortable distance away he bowed, "It is nice to see you again Princess Mercury."

"Zoicite?" Ami barely whispered. "I know that you were a general of the Negaverse, but something's telling me that I shouldn't be afraid of you."

A gentle smile graced his face. "I'm glad that you aren't afraid of me. Would you care to sit? I think that some explanations are in order."

He held out a hand to lead her towards the chairs. Ami hesitated for a second before she placed her hand in his. It all felt familiar and Ami didn't want this riddle to pass her up.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Makoto didn't remember how it started, but she had been fighting hard for what seemed like nearly an hour. She parried a blow with a staff from the racks of weapons standing sending her opponent along the walls. It was a strange twist to her dreams coming from the one she had.

In her first dream Makoto was the host of her very own cooking show. She was demonstrating to a very large live audience on how to make some sort of dish when the shadows of the audience became darker. As the darkness grew is spread forward covering everything. When the darkness had finally dissipated she had found herself standing in the middle of a dojo. No longer was she wearing the pristine white apron, but a soft green colored training outfit. The dojo felt familiar as did the training outfit. It was a simple design with multiple weapons to choose from for practice.

She hadn't been given much time when an attack from a broad sword nearly cut off her arm. Miraculously she had dodged the attack as if almost expecting it. Makoto turned to see a man dressed similar to the Negaverse generals as he held up the broad sword waiting for her to make the next move.

Time seemed to slip by so quickly as the two engaged in a fierce fight. Weapons were chosen and discarded as they circled around each other trying to find a means to an end. Makoto only wished that her friends were around to help.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

She didn't remember how many turns she had taken after leaving the fountain behind. Serenity was sure that if anyone had asked her to retrace her steps it wouldn't be possible. Somehow they had come to an opening in the dense maze where they found a beautiful temple.

"Who do you suppose is here?" Serenity slowly walked up the stone pathway.

"I think we are supposed to go in and find out." Endymion pointed to the opened door of the temple.

They walked slowly until sounds of a fight made their feet move faster. When they entered the door they found Rei standing in a defensive position breathing hard while Nephrite was on the other side of the room with one knee down on the floor. Serenity ran over to Rei while Endymion went to the general.

"Prince Endymion, why are you here?" Nephrite held a look of bewilderment when Prince Endymion came to stand at his side. It was like pieces of a shattered memory were being put together. Endymion looked down at what he felt was a friend.

"I'm not sure yet, but please stop your fighting. There are bigger issues afoot."

"Rei what's going on?"

Rei shook a hand in the general's direction. "Isn't it obvious? This man works for the Negaverse. Why is Mamoru over by him? I can't hear what they are talking about."

Endymion and Nephrite began to make their way over to the girls. Rei pulled out an ofudo scroll from an inner pocket and prepared to use it. Serenity quickly snatched the piece of paper away before Rei could use it.

"What is wrong with you Usagi?! Is that dress you're wearing cutting off all circulation to your brain or do you not see that a Negaverse General has persuaded Endymion to join his side?" Rei was almost mad enough to strangle her blonde friend.

When Serenity spoke it was if it was someone more mature talking. "Rei, open your eyes."

Everyone almost did a double take at the comment. Serenity was unaffected by the attention and kept her gaze on Rei.

"You have forgotten your past and now you see only with the eyes that you were reborn with. Rei you need to open the eyes of your heart. Only there will you see who is really standing before you."

Rei was about to protest when Serenity sudden put her hands on Rei's face, covering her eyes. "Open your eyes, and remember who you were."

Instead of fighting, Rei let her feelings go by the simple command given to her. In a rush of emotions Rei began to see a different self, one where she was the princess of Mars and the protector of the moon princess. The memories were harsh and some not understandable, but Rei knew she was no longer the same girl she had thought she was.

"Princess?"

Serenity lifted her hands away from her friends face. "Yes."

Rei looked at her friend like she had not seen her in years. Serenity smiled back at her. "Don't worry, I'm just as confused. When we find the others we can all sit down and have a nice long chat."

"Speaking of the others, how do we find them?" Nephrite asked.

Rei looked at him warily, but didn't flinch from his presence. Thinking about where she was Rei suddenly had an idea. Behind the brazier was a small alter holding various sacred objects. Rei picked up an old book from it, only to have the entire alter move to one side.

"How did you know about that?" Serenity asked in awe, peering into the dark corridor.

"Something that I remembered, just now."

"Well let's see where it takes us." Endymion reached for Serenity's hand. Smiling up at him she took it and followed him down the dark corridor. Nephrite waited as Rei went in afterwards.

"Whatever is happening I hope that it all turns out for the best."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

It was well after midnight when Artemis looked up from his analysis on the computer. Working on a computer was always harder when he was a cat. He looked down and had to blink several times.

"Luna wake up!"

Luna stirred from her restless sleep to look up at the white cat. "What did you find out Artemis?"

"No, look at Rei. The barrier is no longer around her."

Luna looked at the black haired girl. "Oh, what a relief! Rei, Rei wake up!"

Luna was nudging the girl's head, but she still seemed to be in a deep sleep. "I don't understand, shouldn't she be awake then?"

Artemis jumped down to the ground to stand next to Luna. "I think we are going to have to wait this one out. we can't do anything here, but there is something that we can do. I have tracked the youma's hiding spot using the barrier that it created. We should go check it out so that if the girls wake up we can tell them where to go. Luna, leave a message on the communicator and let's get going."

Luna nodded and took out Ami's communicator. After leaving a brief message she followed after Artemis to find the youma.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Beryl was checking in to see how the latest youma was holding when a familiar creature materialized in front of her. It was a shadow that was shaped in human form. There were no facial features and the body type seemed to be more masculine.

"What is it that you want?" Beryl spat.

"My master has come to see you."

"What!"

"I wouldn't be so surprised Beryl." Another shadowy figure materialized from the floor, but this time taking on a smaller form. A boy looking no more than the age of five. The deep voice seemed odd when the shadow took on a smaller, but more solidified form unlike the minion at his side.

"Why are you here?" Beryl could feel her hands trembling so she gripped the sides of the chair for support.

"Just what are you trying to do Beryl." The commanding tone made it clear that Beryl was not to answer.

"I gave you the power you sought, the kingdom that you wanted, with an unstoppable army all set out on a silver platter and you ruin this gift not only once, but twice!"

"What! I will have you know that I will be the ruler—"

"Silence!" Beryl cringed on her throne. His voice had not been above a whisper, but the force with which he spoke said volumes.

"You have made a grave mistake. Letting the power to awaken was your own undoing and this time I will not save you. You are meddling with my realm now. I forewarned you not to do enter my domain as my only rule, but I see that even a simple rule escapes you. Your demise will come swiftly enough so do not worry about prolonged agony. Maybe the others that will come will do better than you."

The small boy walked away and slipped into the darkness untouched by the youmas. It was a long time before Queen Beryl allowed her breathing to return to normal. She pried her hands away from the arms of her throne when she noticed that her knuckles had turned white. Gritting her teeth she tried to not let the boy's words affect her.

"I will not fail in gaining what I seek. I will rule the earth with the death of that moon brat."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yeah, there are some strange things going on, but have no fear, I am only setting up for a possible sequel. I do have one request, should I keep Kunzite or not. I'm in a dilemma about what to do with him and the story can go either way, up to you! Please review, as I like to know that some one enjoys reading this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. This would have been up sooner, but I lost power over the weekend. Stupid ice storms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.

Chapter 16:

Rei walked in silence behind Usagi, Mamoru and him as they traveled down a dark hallway to whatever awaited them. Mamoru and Nephrite were sharing stories and talking like friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. What confused Rei more was the fact that Usagi and Mamoru were wearing different clothing and acting slightly different. Whatever it was Rei couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

Before Usagi had entered the temple, Rei had been planning on killing the man that was standing before her. Anger seemed to fill her entire body fueling her actions. When the door had opened and Usagi had come running to her, vicious plans on how to kill Nephrite were filling her mind. When Usagi had placed her hands over her face it was as if her entire body was flushed clean. The anger left her body and strange new memories took its place.

It was some of these memories that confused Rei. Images of Usagi and the others were hard to make out, but the feelings still felt very real. When ever she looked over at Nephrite two emotions came to her - sadness and love. It was so confusing for Rei that she wanted to dismiss those feelings.

Serenity turned her head to look at her friend as she walked behind the three of them. She could see the confusion etched across her face. It pained her that she could do nothing for her friend since she was in a similar situation. Deciding that it would be best to talk, she let her pace slow down until she was side by side with Rei. Endymion seemed to notice and only nodded an understanding.

"It's strange having those memories isn't it?"

Rei was stunned for a moment that she had voiced her thoughts. She let out a sigh. "I just don't know what to think of them. Like, I know who you are now, but how I feel about you is different. I feel like I have let you down as a protector."

Serenity giggled. "When have you ever let me down? Rei, you have only now found out that I was the princess because I have only known for a short time. If anything, I was afraid how you were going to react with me being the princess. I felt that I didn't live up to what I was supposed to be."

"Oh, Usagi—Princess." Rei picked up Usagi's hand.

"Just call me Usagi. I feel, well, normal that way."

"I don't think that you will have to worry."

Serenity gave Rei a small smile. "Thank you, but I think there is something else on your mind."

Rei immediately looked up at Nephrite walking ahead of them. Serenity followed her friend's gaze and knew was troubling her. "You don't remember, do you?"

"I'm not sure what I should remember. I have this feeling that we were very close once, so close that it scares me to feel this much for anyone. Yet, there is another feeling. The sadness seems to pierce through the other emotion, like it ended it too short."

Rei looked back to see Serenity scrunch up her face. "What do you know?"

Serenity let her shoulders slump. "I'd rather not have to retell the story so many times. It would be best if we were all together again."

"Alright."

The two girls remained silent as they followed after the two men who were still talking. They followed them through the dimly lit passage to where they hoped to find Ami.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Minako walked around the large white gazebo that sat in the middle of a clearing in the hedge maze that she had been wandering through. Red rose bushes surrounded it leaving only a small path to enter. Two stone-carved benches sat in the middle of the gazebo. Minako stepped inside the gazebo and sat down. It felt as if she had been walking for hours and the chance to sit felt good. It also gave her a chance to collect her thoughts. She had been dreaming about being on stage, singing in front of millions of fans, when all of a sudden she was torn away. When the dream had changed again Minako found herself in the middle of a hedge maze. A tunic style dress of light gold covered her body with matching gold sandals that laced up to her exposed knees.

Looking around her the place began to felt so familiar, yet it seemed like her memories were evading her. After only a short moment Minako heard someone walking nearby in the hedge maze. She didn't feel like going back through the hedge maze and there seemed to be no place to hide. Deciding it was better to stand up for herself, she stood ready for an attack.

As soon as the person had come into sight, Minako felt her knees buckle and fall out from under her. "Kunzite."

Kunzite saw Minako on her knees and instantly ran to her. "Minako, are you alright?"

He had kneeled down in front of her, grabbing on of her hands. Minako lifted her hand up to his face. "I just have to be sure that I'm not dreaming."

What Kunzite did next confirmed that she wasn't dreaming. His lips gently touched hers, and Minako wasn't hesitant to respond.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Zoicite had tears rolling down Ami's face. She had a hand held to her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter as someone else's expense. Conversation had been awkward between them at first since Ami seemed to remember so little of her past. Zoicite was happy to tell some of his memories. The last story was about how Nephrite and Kunzite had challenged each other in a duel on a beam that had extended over a very muddy stream. Some how neither of them had come out clean from the duel.

Ami sighed as she began to regain control. "I only wish that I could remember more about my past."

Zoicite had become suddenly quiet by the comment. Ami began to worry that she had said something wrong as the formal Negaverse General looked at his fisted hands. She reached over covering one fist with her own hand.

"I'm sorry—"

"No," Zoicite had cut her off. Ami felt his hand unclench and intertwine with her own.

Zoicite looked up at Ami with familiar eyes. She instantly remembered the look from the time he had died. There was sadness in his eyes, sadness that seemed would haunt him forever. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze when he noticed she was becoming upset by his actions.

"I'm sorry to worry you. It's just…some things…are just better left alone."

"Zoicite, I need to know what happened." Ami was surprised by her own boldness, but the puzzle would not rest easy with her until she had the answers.

Zoicite shot Ami a pleading look, and she returned it with one of determination. "Please understand that I have always cared about you whether I knew it or not."

Ami was listening intently when a noise from behind them caught her attention. She began to hear muffled voices coming from behind a row of bookshelves. They two of them suddenly stood up when they heard a loud grinding noise and one of the cases of books began to slide out. Zoicite moved quickly in front of Ami to wait what ever came out.

The four people who stepped out into the light were the last four people Ami expected to see. "Usagi, Rei, Mamoru, and—"

"General Nephrite." Nephrite bowed low to Ami, making her blush slightly.

"Prince Endymion." Zoicite went over to Endymion grabbing him in an intense hug.

"Zoicite, it's good to see you again, but we can talk later. Right now what's more important is to get everyone together. I have a feeling we were separated for a reason."

"The only ones who aren't here are Makoto and Minako," stated Ami.

Nephrite shook his head. "No, if finding you confirms my suspicions then we are missing two more."

Endymion scratched his chin. "Well, if we found Rei in a temple and Ami in a library where would we find Makoto?"

"Well, Makoto really likes to cook, so maybe she's in a kitchen?" Rei offered.

Ami shook her head. "No, this world has been made from our past. It doesn't seem right that she would be in a kitchen."

"Ami is right." Usagi waited until everyone looked at her. "Makoto didn't cook in the past, she was Princess from Jupiter. She would feel most comfortable in a place that she could fight. A dojo perhaps, but I'm not sure how we can get there. I mean it was by chance that Endymion and myself found the temple, and Rei was able to find the passage triggered by a book. I guess the book had a connection to this library, but what could lead us to a dojo?"

Everyone stood around thinking about the problem. Suddenly Ami gave a small gasp.

"Where did it go?"

"What do you mean?" Serenity watched as Ami seemed to be reaching around her self.

"My subspace pocket. I need the Mercury computer."

Rei rested a hand on Ami's shoulder to stop the panicking girl. "It's not here. Wherever we are, this isn't like the real world."

"Why do you need it Ami?" Zoicite went to her side.

"Well, think about it. There was a connection between temple and this library—a book. Well, then there must be an object here that can help us. I think that if we can find the section in this library about fighting styles or war tactics we might find that object. But without the computer—wait!" Ami ran to the end of the row back to the main aisle. Everyone followed, watching her run up and down a couple of rows all the while looking at the floor. She stopped a few rows to the right picked up a book, walked past them to a couple rows to the left and picked up another.

"I think I've figured it out! This entire library is cataloged in a specific order. If we follow the numbers on the floor we'll be able to find the right section we're looking for."

Serenity smiled. "Way to go Ami! So which way to we go?"

Ami pointed to the left. "I don't know how long it will take us, but that's the direction we need go."

"Alright, lets go find Makoto." Usagi looped one arm around Rei and the other around Ami and they began to march down the aisle.

"She really hasn't changed all that much has she?" Nephrite watched the girls walk away.

"Some, but I think it's for the better." Zoicite motioned that they should move.

Endymion gave both of them a strange look. "What are you two talking about?"

A glance passed between the two generals that Endymion caught. "Alright, tell me what you know."

"It's not that we're withholding information from you," said Zoicite.

"There are just some things that need to be explained all at once. She is the one that holds all the answers, but I wouldn't pain her to remember too much."

Endymion raked a hand through his hair. "Really, one of these days I'm going to get all of the answers."

"Yes, but do you really want to know them?" Endymion and Zoicite looked square at each other.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Musou stood shaking in rage as a cold winter's breeze passed by. "How could they have escaped from my dream spell?"

After grounding his teeth for several minutes, Musou attempted to regain his composure. He swept away the hair that had fallen over his shoulders. "Well, no matter. They are still in my dream, which means I can still fight them. Be careful, Senshi, for the real nightmare will begin."

Taking yet another red pouch, Musou poured a handful of crimson powder into his hand. He threw the handful of powder out in front of him, letting it catch in the cold breeze. Before it could drift away, it began to swirl. Soon, the swirl began to grow, slowly becoming the same height as Musou.

"Time to let the boogie man have some fun."

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

They had all come to the aisle where books upon books of ancient wars and sword making could be found. Many ladders led up to the top of the endless bookcases. The lighting was dim, but the gold lettering on many of the books glittered in the light.

"Where do we begin?" questioned Rei.

Ami only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess we just have to look around and see if something stands out to us."

The six of them spread out and into the aisle. Every once and a while a book would be pulled, but nothing seemed to happen. Endymion walked along until he seemed to be at the end of the row, but what caught his eye was not a book but the wall in front of him. There were ten plaques all hanging on the wall, each depicting different icons. A small noise behind him made Endymion turn around.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Serenity gave a small smile. The heels of her shoes clicked against the marble. "What are you looking at?"

"These plaques here, they seem significant somehow. Like this one." Endymion pointed to a plaque that held two swords, one crossing over the other.

"For some reason it seems really familiar to me."

"What did you find?" Ami asked with the others following behind her.

"Endymion found these plaques." Serenity gestured towards them.

He pointed at the plaque that kept his attention. "For some reason I feel like I should know this."

"Endymion, pull out your sword," said Nephrite.

Endymion gave the general a strange look, but did so any way. He pulled his sword from the scabbard and turned to face Nephrite.

"Does anything look familiar now?"

Endymion looked back at the plaque, "One of them is a replica of this sword."

Ami gave a slight gasp, making everyone turn towards her. "If you look at them you can see that these are family crests of each of the planets of the solar system. I found Mercury's only by looking carefully. It's the one in the lower right hand corner."

"There it is." Serenity was pointing to a crest with the symbol of Jupiter in the lower corner.

Rei walked over to it and let her hand trail around it. "I'm not sure what to do with this one. The last time all I did was pick up the book."

Zoicite walked over to the crest as well. After looking at it for a while he reached out and turned it to the right, and a bookcase to their right moved away revealing a new passage.

"How did you know to do that?" Ami questioned Zoicite. He merely pointed towards the wall.

"There are scratch marks that lead to the right, so I decided to turn it to the right."

"Well, lets get Makoto. Who knows what she's been doing up 'til now. If we found Rei fighting Nephrite, then—"

"You don't think..." Zoicite looked over to Nephrite with worry in his eyes.

Nephrite nodded his head. "Everyone has been paired up like before, I don't see why they wouldn't. However, if their meeting is anything like mine then we better hurry."

Everyone slowly entered the narrow hall. It was much narrower than the last, making them all walk in pairs. Nephrite and Rei took the lead, followed by Endymion and Serenity, with Zoicite and Ami bringing up the rear. All was quiet as they walked onwards. This passage wasn't nearly as long as the last one. When they reached the end they could see light coming from underneath the door. Nephrite reached around the doorframe until he found a switch. When the door opened they had to readjust to the bright light. What was lying before them made everyone gasp.

- - - - - (o) - - - - -

Yep, I'm ending it here. Nice way to get all of you to review, right.

-EmpKaylenatye


End file.
